ASUNTO DE DOS
by Zekirina
Summary: Bakugou escucha de un gran concurso de parejas, el premio es lo mejor que pudo imaginar: Un viaje con todos los gastos pagados al Monte Fuji. Lo bueno: Él de verdad quiere ganar. Lo malo: No tiene pareja... aún.
1. LA NOVIA ADECUADA

**Capítulo 1.- La novia adecuada**

—¡Maldita sea!

Era la quinta vez que Katsuki pateaba la pobre almohada de su cama, se estaba volviendo loco dentro de esas cuatro paredes y tras largas horas meditando sus posibles opciones, ninguna servía para nada.

Esa mañana vio un anuncio en internet sobre un concurso para ganar un viaje con todo pagado al Monte Fuji. Por supuesto, ¡sonaba magnífico! Bakugou era un amante del montañismo y una de sus metas era poder subir la cima más alta de Japón.

Había hecho cuentas y ahorrar para ese viaje le llevaría demasiado tiempo, todavía tenía tareas, entrenamientos programados, horas de estudio y un sinfín de cosas más por hacer. Su única semana libre sería en la segunda de las vacaciones de verano y para ese entonces no lograría reunir el dinero.

¿Pedir prestado a sus padres? ¡Ni hablar!

Su madre era una mujer muy estricta y exigente, Bakugou ya había pensado en sus posibles sermones si le solicitaba un adelanto del dinero mensual que sus padres le otorgaban. Así que esa opción quedaba descartada.

_«¿Por qué no pedirle dinero al viejo de mi padre a escondidas de la vieja bruja?»_

Pero de inmediato sus ilusiones murieron cuando recordó lo terriblemente malo que su padre era para mentir. Su madre, al llevar la administración del dinero familiar, evidentemente se daría cuenta que faltaba y sería el pobre señor Masaru quien terminaría revelando todo. Como consecuencia Katsuki sería castigado.

Y aunque ya no vivía en casa de sus padres sino en las habitaciones especiales de U.A., sabía bien que su mamá encontraría la manera de reprenderlo. Lo mejor era no hacerla enojar.

Justamente por eso le interesó participar, el concurso concluiría antes de sus vacaciones y los ganadores se anunciarían pocos días antes de su semana libre. Todo parecía concordar con sus intereses.

Entrar a ese concurso era lo mejor que podía hacer puesto que la edad mínima para participar era de quince años (con el permiso de los tutores), y como Katsuki siempre tuvo el pensamiento optimista de ser un ganador, confiaba que obtendría el premio. No obstante lo primordial para ello era bastante complicado, en realidad.

Solo parejas de novios podían participar, pues el concurso otorgaba un viaje pagado para ambos. La dinámica consistía en tres fases:

La primera se trataba de enviar un texto que relatara cómo se conocieron los enamorados, adjuntando fotografías, dibujos o cualquier prueba de ello.

La segunda fase era más intensa. Los participantes que avanzaran hasta esta etapa tendrían que grabar un video mostrando cómo era vivir un habitual día de novios entre ellos.

Y finalmente sería la tercera fase que consistía en acudir personalmente a una entrevista con los organizadores del concurso.

Tras todas estas etapas se determinaría una pareja ganadora. Bakugou gruñó frustrado; ¡él ni siquiera tenía novia!

No era como que le interesara el romance, pero necesitaba una chica que urgentemente se hiciera pasar por su novia llegando a un acuerdo de no contar nada y olvidar todo. Si al final ganaban, cada quien estaría por su lado en el viaje.

Pero las cosas no eran así de sencillas, quizás Deku no tendría problema en conseguir a alguien, él últimamente estaba rodeado de gente; si bien podría solicitar el favor de la niña con cara redonda que se juntaba con él, también podía pedírselo a la chica rana. Eso irritó a Bakugou en sobremanera.

—¡Muéranse todos!

Volvió a patear la almohada haciéndola volar directo a la puerta que justamente se abría y logró impactarse en la cara de Kirishima.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Idiota! ¿Quién te dijo que puedes simplemente entrar a mi habitación? ¡¿No tienes modales?!

—Tranquilo Bakugou. —Él movió sus manos y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¡No me exijas que me tranquilice!

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar aunque sea por diez segundos? Solamente he venido porque Aizawa sensei me pidió que te entregara tu cuadernillo de ejercicios. Parece que lo has hecho bien ¿eh?

Katsuki tomó el cuaderno y lo tiró a la cama.

—¿Quién te dijo que puedes husmear mis calificaciones?

—La verdad es que quería saber quién sacó mayor puntuación y al parecer Yaoyorozu fue la número uno otra vez.

—Pff... ¿Y eso qué más da?

Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado. Estaba harto de estar por debajo de la jovencita adinerada. De pronto un pensamiento surcó salvajemente dentro de Katsuki...

_«¿Y si le pido dinero prestado?»_

Su cabeza comenzó a maquinar las decenas de posibilidades al solicitar un préstamo a corto plazo a su compañera de salón: Momo Yaoyorozu. Mas, no le agradó mucho la idea al concluir de nueva cuenta que sería una pésima elección. Bakugou odiaba deber dinero y para cubrir el monto tendría que recurrir a sus padres.

—¿Bakugou? Hey Bakugou...

Kirishima se preocupó al notar que no decía nada en concreto sino que movía sus labios murmurando tal como Deku lo hacía cuando tomaba notas mentales. Aunque la forma que tenía Bakugou para analizar las cosas era un tanto diferente; sus cejas se arrugaban y achicaba más los ojos. Tenía un rostro serio que daba más miedo que cuando de verdad estaba en un ánimo explosivo.

—Bueno, te dejaré meditar en tus asuntos. No olvides que esta noche veremos películas en la habitación de Denki.

—¡Espera un momento cabello de púas!

Kirishima quedó con un pie en el aire, miró al rubio con confusión y éste levantó la cara dejando al descubierto la fuerte determinación en su rostro.

Kirishima tragó saliva, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Quiero se me respondas con total sinceridad o si no, te mataré.

—¿Uh? —El pelirrojo miró a todos lados— ¿Qué hice?

Bakugou desvió la vista únicamente un par de segundos al tiempo que reunió el valor suficiente para cuestionar aquello. No quería verse como un idiota, tampoco deseaba que su amigo pensara que estaba volviéndose loco, pero tenía una ligera convicción de que nadie más que él le podría ayudar a resolver esos temas sin divulgar información.

Los labios de Katsuki se abrieron despacio aún dudosos de preguntar aquello, pero Kirishima se adelantó a hablar. Juntó las manos frente a su cara y cerró los ojos.

—Perdón, sí fui yo el que se comió tu sopa instantánea con extra picante.

—¿Q-qu...?

—¡Lo siento! Ayer en la tarde estábamos haciendo un reto de comer cosas asquerosas sin vomitar, no quedaba nada en el almacén de nuestro piso más que tu sopa y era mi turno. Prometo que te compraré otra.

Una de las cejas de Bakugou tembló. Había estado guardando esa sopa para comerla esa noche y se acababa de enterar que ya no sería posible.

—¡Pero te compraré muchas más!

—¡Era de edición limitada, idiota cabeza de...!

Guardó silencio antes de completar su frase, miró el calendario que colgaba sobre su pared. Recordó que la promoción no terminaría sino hasta esa noche por lo que tomó su billetera y salió casi corriendo.

Al ir bajando la escalera cayó en la cuenta que no le preguntó nada a Kirishima pero no tenía más tiempo qué perder.

Los estudiantes tenían permiso de salir de las instalaciones después de sus clases de medio día (eso tras entregar su credencial estudiantil en la caseta de vigilancia), pero la hora límite para volver eran las siete de la tarde. Para salir en horarios fuera del permitido, se tenía que solicitar autorización del tutor de grupo.

Bakugou aventó su credencial a la cara del pobre vigilante y al abrirse el portón, se fue apresurado pues eran casi las siete, la hora límite para volver.

Fue a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana y buscó la dichosa sopa instantánea con extra picante pero el estante no tenía ninguna. Molesto chistando se fue a la siguiente tienda que quedaba a tres cuadras de allí.

Al abrirse la puerta automática dirigió sus pasos al pasillo de comida rápida y husmeó entre la variedad de marcas y sabores hasta que por fin encontró lo que tanto quería. Para su suerte quedaban dos y las tomó para ir a la caja a pagar.

Antes de llegar con el empleado había una pareja de enamorados por delante de su turno. No los hubiese notado sino fuera porque el chico habló más alto de lo normal y eso atrajo su atención.

—¡Estás de broma! ¡Mira eso! ¡Un concurso de parejas!

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —Volteó la joven mujer en dirección a donde el dedo de su novio señaló. Había un cartel pegado en la pared.

—El gran premio es un viaje pagado al Monte Fuji, ¿eh? Parece que lo está organizando la agencia de viajes de Mrs. Lovely.

—¡Ah! —ella jadeó sorprendida— ¡La heroína del amor! Ella es tan increíble, deberíamos participar.

—¿Lo crees? —El chico se rascó la cabeza— El premio es muy interesante pero... No tenía idea de que te gustara el montañismo.

—Es gratis —argumentó ella moviendo las manos en el aire, Bakugou arrugó la frente.

—Sí, quizás tengas razón aunque...

—¡Por un demonio, hablen de sus porquerías en privado y muévanse, carajo! ¡Tengo que volver a la escuela!

El grito de Katsuki se escuchó por todo el local y la pareja se quedó inmóvil tras el fuerte regaño. No siguieron la discusión, pagaron sus productos y salieron de la tienda. Un muy ligero _«mocoso arrogante»_ fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar.

El camino de regreso no fue tan apresurado. Pateando las piedras que se halló en el trayecto, Katsuki pensó una y otra vez en cómo la gente era capaz de participar en algo simple y sencillamente porque era gratis y no porque le interesara el premio como tal, disminuyendo las posibilidades de ganar a alguien a quien de verdad le gustaba el montañismo.

Volviendo a su interacción con Kirishima, Bakugou recordó que lo que quiso preguntarle no era otra cosa sino saber a quién consideraba la chica más adecuada para proponerle ser su novia falsa.

Pero no se sintió capaz de cuestionarlo, era demasiado vergonzoso. Una parte de Bakugou se rindió ante la posibilidad de participar, quizás le resultaría fastidioso atravesar por todo eso y aunque tenía el deseo ardiente de visitar el preciado y majestuoso Monte Fuji, se resignaría a ahorrar el dinero para visitarlo dentro de unos años, cuando encontrara el tiempo y espacio perfectos.

Regresó a la escuela, recogió su credencial de las temblorosas manos del vigilante y entró al edificio. Se prepararía mentalmente para soportar los comentarios fuera de lugar de Kaminari y las malas bromas de Sero. Esa sería una noche de películas y no pensaba martirizarse en otras tonterías sin importancia.

(...)

Bakugou se hundió en el sillón inflable que Denki tenía en su habitación, desde hace rato no habían dejado de reír como locos con la cinta de comedia que veían en la televisión, pero él no reía en lo absoluto.

A su parecer la historia era sosa y con un humor ridículo creado especialmente para niños. Sin embargo, desistió de irse porque no quería volver a su habitación y ser presa de sus preocupaciones. No. Volvería cuando su cuerpo sintiera el cansancio como para acostarse y dormir.

El reloj marcó las ocho con veinte, a esa hora él ya estaría acostado pero no se alarmó, pues el día siguiente era sábado y podía tomarse el privilegio de dormir más tarde.

La película culminó y mientras Kaminari conseguía la siguiente, él tomó el vaso de sopa que ya solamente contenía agua roja y se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Kirishima.

—Iré a tirar esto a la cocina del primer piso.

—¿Te esperamos para poner la película?

—Me da igual, de todos modos regresaré.

No dijo más y salió. Bajó por la escalera y entró en la cocina donde Tsuyu y Uraraka hablaban de cosas triviales. No les dio importancia y pasó de largo, tiró el líquido en el fregadero, enjuagó el envase desechable y lo echó en el bote de basura.

Se secaba las manos cuando oyó que Tsuyu se retiró del lugar; al darse la media vuelta para salir fue sorprendido por un escalofriante líquido que se derramó sobre su camiseta. Uraraka solo atinó a espantarse y corrió por inercia para limpiarle la ropa.

—¡Déjame!

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento Bakugou.

Katsuki le arrebató la servilleta con que inútilmente ella quería secar su camiseta y desaparecer la gran mancha.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

—Y-yo solo usaba mi quirk.

Bakugou se miró la prenda superior, estaba arruinada. Tenía una gran mancha de soda de fresa que no se quitaría, y su camiseta era blanca.

—De modo que en lugar de ir como persona civilizada a tirar tu sobrante líquido en el fregadero, usaste tu habilidad para no tener que caminar...

—Sí.

—¡Y todavía dices que sí! ¡Eres una cínica!

Bakugou gritaba irritado y Uraraka solo se hundió de hombros.

—Pero es justo lo que dijiste ¿por qué voy a negarlo?

—¡Mira cara redonda! ¿Cómo vas a solucionar este problema?

Se estiró la camiseta mostrándole lo que había ocasionado, Ochaco juntó sus manos e hizo una reverencia.

—¡La lavaré!

—¡La mancha no se irá!

—¡La lavaré cuantas veces sea necesario!

—¡Solo conseguirás desgastarla!

—¡Te compraré una nueva!

A Bakugou le dio un tic en el ojo, la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a enderezarse para que lo viera a la cara.

—Nada podrá reemplazar esta prenda ¿entiendes?

Uraraka le prestó atención y se dio cuenta que era de una marca reconocida. Para alguien como ella pagar por algo así era muy complicado. Se sentía en apuros, de verdad había arruinado algo importante.

A punto de abrir la boca para decirle que lo olvidara pues no existía forma de reponer esa camiseta y no quería seguir viendo a la chica, Ochaco habló interponiéndose a sus palabras.

—Haré lo que me pidas.

Ella levantó la vista, aunque sus grandes ojos parpadeaban en repetidas ocasiones como soportando la carga visual de la fuerte mirada de Bakugou, ella tuvo el valor de sostener sus pupilas haciendo contacto con las de él.

—¿Qué? —soltó Katsuki.

—Dije que como forma de pagar por haber arruinado tu ropa, haré lo que quieras... Siempre y cuando no sea algo... hum... ya sabes...

Movió sus manos en el aire y sus mejillas se sonrojaron incluso más. Bakugou captó el mensaje.

Pero luego meditó velozmente en lo que la chica acababa de decir: ella estaba dispuesta a enmendar su error y él podía utilizar eso a su favor. ¡Debía ser el destino apiadándose de él!

Si lo miraba desde cierta perspectiva, Uraraka no parecía ser el tipo de chica problemática de esparcir chismes, o de hablar de más. No consideraba que ella fuera el tipo de persona que rompe un trato, por eso era el momento perfecto para su propuesta.

Si las cosas resultaban como marchaban en su cabeza, esas vacaciones de verano estaría visitando el Monte Fuji.

—¿Baku-gou?

Él salió de sus pensamientos y le dedicó una macabra mirada, Ochaco se arrepintió de haberle dicho tal cosa.

—Escúchame bien, cara redonda...

Ella tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso, el mismo que el rubio avanzó. La tenía acorralada entre el fregadero y sus largos brazos que se apoyaban en los bordes del mueble.

Bajó la cara hasta ponerla a su altura y una terrible sonrisa se le dibujó.

—Vas a ser mi novia.

* * *

**Este es mi primer fanfic kacchako.**


	2. LA HISTORIA PERFECTA

**Capítulo 2.- La historia perfecta**

Ochaco se había quedado sin habla, su cerebro no pudo procesar lo que acababa de oír. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban queriendo formular una frase coherente, mas, era casi imposible.

Los intensos ojos rojizos de Bakugou seguían acechándola y sus brazos la mantenían cautiva con solo estar a cada uno de sus costados sin siquiera tocarla.

La cara de la jovencita ardió con fuerza y apenas pudo decir algo.

—¿Uh?

—Ya oíste, que serás mi novia.

Un empujón directo al pecho de Bakugou fue lo siguiente y con la vergüenza inundando a Uraraka, sin darse cuenta activó su quirk, lo que ocasionó que el muchacho se elevara perdiendo su gravedad.

—¡Uraraka! ¡Maldita sea contigo! ¡Bájame!

Pudo haber actuado rápido y bajarlo de allí pero se negó a hacerlo y lo mantuvo flotando en el aire al tiempo que le ardían las mejillas. El rubio movía los brazos como queriendo sostenerse de algo para tocar el suelo, no obstante nada servía. La peculiaridad de Ochaco era terrorífica si la usaba contra la voluntad de alguien.

—¡URARAKA!

—¡No te bajaré hasta que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir!

Bakugou involuntariamente empezó a girar en el aire de forma paulatina, eso lo desesperó.

—¡Es mentira!

—¡Júralo!

—¡Por un demonio cara de pelota! ¡No quiero que seas mi novia de verdad, solo quiero que lo finjas!

—¿Cara de pelota?

Uraraka se consternó y posteriormente bufó furiosa, Bakugou era horrible poniendo apodos y ése había sido el peor. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a sus mejillas para palpar la forma de su rostro.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? —Preguntó él mientras pataleaba.

—¡No tengo cara de…!

—¡Hablo de que no quiero que seamos novios! ¡Te necesito para ganar un concurso!

Sin estar muy segura de hacerlo, Ochaco juntó sus manos y desactivó su habilidad ocasionando que Katsuki cayera de sopetón al piso. Eso lo irritó bastante.

—¿De qué concurso hablas?

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió las manos, miró con el ceño fruncido a la castaña pero no le gritó, contuvo sus ganas de hacerlo porque sería inconveniente perder su última oportunidad.

—¿No has visto en internet el concurso de Mrs. Lovely?

—No tengo internet. —replicó la chica, Bakugou chistó.

—Lo que sea, el punto es que es un concurso que tiene como premio un viaje pagado al Monte Fuji y eso incluye el hospedaje y las comidas. El maldito problema es que solo pueden participar parejas de novios.

—Ajá.

Uraraka achicó los ojos prestándole atención.

—Y yo no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces, por eso necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novia solo el tiempo que dura el concurso.

—¿Y por qué quieres participar? ¿Te gusta el Monte Fuji?

—Me gusta el montañismo —confesó, después volvió a su pose defensiva—. Pero no voy a darte explicaciones, solo harás lo que te diga.

—Un momento Bakugou, ¿cómo puedes confiar en que ganarás? Imagino que va a participar mucha gente. ¿Puedo al menos leer las bases del concurso?

—Voy a ganar, que eso te quede claro.

De un bolsillo de su pantalón sacó su teléfono móvil, buscó la página donde se anunciaba el concurso y le mostró la pantalla a Uraraka para que lo leyera.

—Gran concurso de parejas, organizado por la agencia de viajes Kazowu. El premio es un viaje con todos los gastos pagados al Monte Fuji. Se incluye transporte, hospedaje, alimento por cuatro días y tres noches. Las inscripciones comienzan el quince de junio y se cierran el veinte de junio del año en curso. Katsuki pequeño mocoso, no se te olvide enviarme foto de tus calificaciones, tengo que presumirlas a tu tía la…

—¡Eso no!

Bakugou apartó de jalón el teléfono para darse cuenta que había recibido un mensaje de su mamá. Su cara ardió de vergüenza.

—Olvida eso último que leíste.

—Bueno, el premio se mira interesante considerando que…

Hizo una pausa, Bakugou se le quedó mirando esperando que repitiera lo que la chica de la tienda le dijo a su pareja.

—Considerando ¿qué? —Instó a que prosiguiera su discurso.

—Considerando que eres ese tipo de persona a la que le gustan las actividades al aire libre y puedes ahorrarte mucho dinero. No sería un premio desperdiciado.

Fue una respuesta muy acertada para él, al menos la chica era observadora.

—Entonces ahora lo sabes, esta es la forma en la que pagarás esta camiseta arruinada. Pero una cosa más, no se te ocurra contarle a alguien de esto ¡será un asunto de dos! ¿Entendiste?

Uraraka levantó la mano como si estuviese participando en el salón de clases.

—¿Qué significa ser "tu novia falsa"? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Las categorías son claras, la primera de ellas es escribir un relato donde contemos cómo nos conocimos y nos hicimos pareja. Es cuestión de escribir un montón de mentiras para pasar a la siguiente etapa y grabar ese estúpido video.

Uraraka se sobó el mentón y apretó los labios.

—¿Qué?

—Pero Bakugou, tú no pareces el tipo de persona que sepa escribir un relato.

—¡No soy un idiota, ¿sabes?!

—No digo que lo seas, pero tu actitud no se presta para algo romántico.

—¡No tiene que ser romántico!

—¡Tiene que serlo! Piénsalo, la agencia de viajes es de Mrs. Lovely, la heroína del amor. Ellos quieren algo lleno de romanticismo y esas cosas.

Bakugou gruñó, ella tenía razón.

—Bien, en ese caso mañana escribiremos ese texto. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo pero desgraciadamente te necesito para que conozcas "nuestra historia". —enfatizó haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—¿Mañana? Pero…

—¡Sin peros, Uraraka!

—Está bien, está bien. —dijo con resignación.

—Mañana, a las nueve de la mañana en el salón de clases.

Katsuki se guardó el teléfono en el pantalón y a punto de salir se quedó quieto. Miró por encima de su hombro a la pobre chica que ya se imaginaba su destino junto a él.

—Ni una palabra de esto ¿oíste?

Ella movió la cabeza, luego él se fue a cambiar de ropa.

(…)

Uraraka caminaba por los pasillos solitarios arrastrando sus pies. Había bostezado más de diez veces desde que abandonó su habitación para ir al salón donde Katsuki la citó.

La noche anterior se maldijo internamente por haber sido tan torpe al derramar esa soda justo sobre la ropa costosa del chico gruñón. Por culpa de eso se metió en una situación rara y fastidiosa.

—Es demasiado temprano. —lloriqueó.

—¿Uraraka?

Giró la cabeza despacio, sus ojos todavía no se adaptaban a la potente luz que atravesaba los cristales de los grandes ventanales. Miró a un muchacho con ropa sin arrugas y perfectamente peinado. De su piel emanaba un fuerte olor a perfume.

—Iida…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, pestañeó con cansancio.

—Uraraka ¿qué haces aquí? Hoy no hay clases, es sábado.

—Voy al salón, tengo un asunto pendiente.

A Iida le brillaron los ojos.

—¡¿Será que tú…?! Uraraka, ¿vas a hacer la tarea?

Ella ladeó su cabeza y bostezó una vez más.

—No, son otros asuntos Iida. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

El chico se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y después sus anteojos.

—Aizawa sensei me pidió que organizara las actividades del lunes. Ya sabes, soy el representante de la clase.

—¿Y qué está haciendo Aizawa sensei?

—Debe estar muy ocupado.

—Apuesto a que está durmiendo —musitó Uraraka.

—En fin, si vas a ir al salón te pido de favor que no dejes las sillas desacomodadas o el pizarrón sucio. Tampoco dejes basura en el suelo, y te encargo que cuando acabes, cierres la…

—Sí, sí Iida —interrumpió ella moviendo sus manos—. Nos vemos luego, disfruta tus actividades.

—¡Por supuesto!

A pasos firmes, el joven se alejó y Uraraka avanzó hasta tocar la puerta del salón 1-A, con pereza la deslizó y al abrirse por completo, miró al chico rubio que con una cara de molestia evidente se encargaba de inspeccionarla desde su asiento.

—Buenos días Bakugou. —Bostezó.

—¿Sabes la hora que es? —preguntó él.

—Hum… ¿Las nueve?

—¡Las nueve con cuarenta, Uraraka! ¡Te dije explícitamente que a las nueve en punto!

—Sí bueno… ¿no tienes hambre?

—¡Ven aquí y siéntate!

Uraraka se dirigió al asiento de Midoriya, sacó la silla y se dejó caer.

—Lo siento, mi alarma no sonó —mintió.

Bakugou estampó un cuaderno sobre el pupitre donde ella se instaló y eso la hizo estremecer. Sintió que despertó un poco más.

—¿Qué es esto?

—El primer párrafo del relato.

Uraraka tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—Nuestra historia inició el día del ingreso a U.A. Uraraka y yo somos compañeros de grupo por lo tanto, vernos con frecuencia hizo que nuestra… que nuestra… Bakugou ¿qué dice aquí?

Bakugou tenía el puño cubriéndole los labios, sus cejas se fruncían y sus orejas tomaron cierto tono rojizo.

—¡Solo sigue leyendo!

—¡Pero no entiendo esta palabra!

Él respiró hondo y aunque sus labios temblaban, lo dijo.

—Relación…

Uraraka parpadeó sin dejar de mirarlo, eso lo incomodó aún más.

—De acuerdo —prosiguió—. Vernos con frecuencia hizo que nuestra relación se fortaleciera y cuando menos nos lo esperamos, estábamos saliendo.

Ochaco se rascó la mejilla y apretó los labios. El relato de Bakugou era muy seco y penoso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? —Katsuki gruñó.

—Esto es espantoso.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Eso de: _Cuando menos lo esperamos, estábamos saliendo_… ¿quién podría explicar así su relación?

Bakugou no lo dijo pero había tomado esa referencia de la historia amorosa de sus padres. Justo ésas fueron las palabras que el señor Masaru expresó cuando se refirió a cómo terminó casándose con Mitsuki.

—Podemos decir que nuestra relación comenzó después del festival deportivo —sugirió Uraraka, eso atrajo la atención del muchacho.

—¿Mencionar el festival?

—Piénsalo por un momento, somos estudiantes de U.A. y salimos en televisión. Quizás no soy tan relevante como tú, pero muchos recordarán nuestro encuentro porque…

Ella bajó la mirada, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Bakugou.

—Bueno, me quedé inconsciente a mitad del combate. —sonrió, pero no estaba contenta.

—¿Y qué podemos escribir sobre eso?

—Pues —meditó—… ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! Dame tu lápiz.

Uraraka empezó a escribir con mucha inspiración, Bakugou asomaba la cabeza queriendo leer algo pero ella cubrió el texto con su otra mano. Después de borrones y correcciones, la castaña levantó el cuaderno y lo miró orgullosa, él se lo arrebató de las manos.

—¡Espera, me falta una parte!

—Tengo que inspeccionar que no estás metiendo tonterías.

Bakugou comenzó la lectura en su mente.

_«A pesar de que estudiamos juntos en U.A, somos también compañeros de clase. Nuestra historia no comenzó el primer día que nos vimos, ni el segundo… No. Sucedió justo después de nuestro enfrentamiento en el festival deportivo que organizó la escuela y que fue transmitido por televisión nacional._

_Cuando el público exclamaba que se detuviera el encuentro por considerar que era injusto que un hombre lastimara a una indefensa jovencita, ambos sabíamos que teníamos que dar lo mejor de nosotros._

_Trabajamos para convertirnos en héroes profesionales, y en el mundo real no hay misericordia._

_Nuestros lazos hicieron conexión en el momento que nos vimos como rivales. Dos personas que confían el uno en el otro y no se subestiman, eso somos._

_Entre arduos entrenamientos, tareas y descansos, nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mucha afinidad y a pesar de que somos distintos en cuanto a carácter, podemos complementarnos.»_

Bakugou bajó el cuaderno, Uraraka y él se observaron sin decirse nada. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era una historia tan mala, de hecho era creíble.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó la chica.

—Bien, voy a aceptar la idea. ¿Qué parte te faltó escribir?

—La parte donde me declaras tu amor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ni lo sueñes! Puede que sea mentira todo esto, ¡pero no vas a ponerme en un papel de idiota enamorado!

—¿Entonces cómo explicarás que tú y yo terminamos saliendo?

—¡Argh! ¡Eso no es necesario!

Uraraka se levantó y apoyó sus manos en la superficie lisa del pupitre.

—Bakugou ¿quieres ganar o no?

—No necesitamos escribir romance.

—Bien. Entonces haz lo que quieras después de todo no debo mortificarme, solo estoy aquí para ser tu novia falsa y el resultado no me beneficia ni afecta así que…

—¡Cállate! ¡No voy a perder!

Bakugou tomó su lápiz y empezó a escribir, Uraraka se hizo la digna pero en realidad estaba curiosa por saber qué era lo que el chico estaba anotando con tanta enjundia.

Tras varios minutos de solo escuchar el grafito raspando el papel, finalmente Bakugou terminó.

—¿Qué pusiste?

Le entregó el cuaderno, ella leyó en voz alta.

_«Uraraka fue quien primero confesó sus sentimientos. Un día cualquiera después de la última clase, me esperó detrás de la escalera del primer piso y tomándome con fuerza me estampó contra la pared, luego empezó a balbucear hasta que reveló que estaba enamorada de mí. Tras la violenta sinceridad de sus repentinas palabras, acepté sus sentimientos.»_

—¡Bakugou, esto es injusto! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se confiese primero? —Se quejó, Katsuki se cruzó de brazos mientras reía con una burla descarada — ¡No! ¡No me gusta! Y además, yo no estamparía contra la pared a nadie.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que pusiera que me entregaste una carta de amor? Tú no te ves como una chica frágil y tierna que haga tales cosas. No te va para nada ese papel.

—¡Pero no soy un gorila salvaje que toma por la fuerza a alguien y le grita que lo ama!

—Tú arruinaste mi camiseta y dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera, así que si yo escribo que tú te confesaste de manera salvaje y agresiva, así será.

Las cejas de Uraraka temblaron, apretó los puños pero no protestó más. Soltó un sonoro bufido y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. Bakugou era alguien horrible, al menos así lo pensó en ese momento.

—Ahora necesitamos pruebas —expresó el chico—. No tenemos fotos, ni nada que compruebe que estamos saliendo.

—¿Y entonces qué harás?

Bakugou guardó el cuaderno en su mochila.

—Tenemos que crear pruebas.

—¿Eh? ¿Y cómo?

—Odio decirlo pero, tendremos que tomarnos fotos.

—¡¿EEH?! ¡¿Tú yo juntos en una foto?!

—¡No grites! ¿Quieres que todo mundo se entere? No será gran cosa, con dos fotos bastará. Sólo péinate adecuadamente y ponte ropa decente. Te espero en el jardín de la escuela y más te vale no llegar tarde. Tienes quince minutos.

Bakugou salió del salón dejando a Uraraka en un estado de shock. Se estiró el cabello y pataleó, se sentía cansada de todo ese estrés. De mala gana se levantó y estando a escasos metros de salir recordó que Iida le pidió de favor no dejar nada desordenado. Miró que Bakugou ni se preocupó por acomodar su lugar y tuvo que regresar a poner la silla en su sitio.

(…)

El día estaba espléndido, el cielo tenía ese bello azul profundo y nubes blancas y regordetas se paseaban por él.

Uraraka llegó al encuentro casi corriendo, Bakugou le esperaba sentado en una de las jardineras.

—Cuatro minutos de retraso —indicó.

—¡Quince minutos eran muy poco tiempo! —argumentó agitada por caminar a toda prisa.

—Ponte de este lado —le señaló el lugar, ella caminó hacia allí.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Acomódate el cabello, pareces bruja.

Ella se molestó y pasó sus dedos tratando de solucionar el peinado en tanto su compañero ponía su teléfono celular con temporizador.

Lo colocó en un sitio estratégico de modo que no se resbalara y se mantuviera quieto. Corrió para ponerse al lado de Uraraka y llegando el momento no supieron cómo posar, se quedaron tiesos sin siquiera rozarse los hombros.

Cuando Bakugou miró la foto sintió mucha vergüenza.

—Quiero verla.

—¡No! Tomaré otra.

No eliminó la imagen, la dejó por si las dudas. Volvió a ponerse junto a ella.

—Sonríe un poco ¿quieres? —Le dijo a la chica.

—Tú también.

—Yo no sonrío.

—¿Por qué un gorila salvaje como yo habría de sonreír?

—¡Porque te rehabilitaste, estás muy contenta porque eres mi novia y no puedes ocultar tu felicidad!

—¡No me grites!

—¡Ya, ponte lista para la foto!

Pasaron varios segundos y no se oyó ningún sonido.

—¿Hasta cuándo nos quedaremos quietos?

Bakugou fue a revisar su teléfono y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que estaba grabando video. No le mencionó nada de eso a la muchacha y puso la cámara en modo fotografía.

—Tres, dos, uno.

Una imagen casi igual a la primera fue la que capturó el lente del teléfono. Bakugou sabía que esa fotografía no transmitía nada, pero ya no quiso intentarlo y lo dejó así.

—¿Terminamos?

—Eso parece.

—¡Por fin!

Ochaco estiró los brazos y sonrió con alivio hasta que su estómago hizo un fuerte ruido que la dejó como estatua. Bakugou volteó y al hacerlo ambos se miraron. La cara de Uraraka se puso roja, no hallaba nada para minimizar el impacto de su vergüenza.

—Ehh…

—Vete —Bakugou se guardó el teléfono y avanzó por el camino contrario al de ella.

—Sí —Uraraka festejó en voz baja y apretó sus puños con determinación.

—Ah —él volteó de nuevo—, y ya que quieres ser una chica dulce y tierna. Para hoy antes de las ocho quiero que me entregues una carta de amor.

—¿Qué? —Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Para que forme parte de las pruebas que necesito. Recuérdalo bien: ¡Antes de las ocho de la noche!

—¡Bakug-!

Él caminó cubriéndose los oídos.

—¡Bakugou!

Pero no volvió.

—¡Ahh! ¡¿Por qué derramé esa soda?!


	3. LA CARTA DE AMOR

**Capítulo 3.- La carta de amor**

Varias bolas de papel se amontonaban en el cesto de basura, y una más se añadió al grupo cuando Ochaco arrancó otra hoja y la arrugó con sus manos. Estaba cansada, no podía escribir una carta de amor para Bakugou, le parecía una tontería.

—¡No!

Lanzó el papel arrugado y estiró los brazos, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y miró al techo. Comenzaba a considerar el hallar la forma de reunir el dinero de la camiseta para quitarse a Bakugou de encima; mas, no tenía muchas opciones, sus gastos estaban limitados y no se permitiría molestar a sus padres por algo que era su culpa.

Su cabeza se saturó de tanto pensar en palabras correctas para plasmarlas en el pedazo de papel, y al final ninguna era de su agrado. No estaba lista para escribir algo romántico por alguien a quien no amaba.

Todavía se sentía confundida respecto a Deku, y odiaba la sensación que le provocaba. Se repitió decenas de veces frente al espejo que no tenía permiso para enamorarse, su objetivo estaba claro y era enfocarse en ser una heroína.

Entonces apoyó el mentón sobre su escritorio y miró la fotografía de sus padres, aquella que adornaba su habitación y le recordaba cada día el motivo de vivir.

Todavía descansaba del martirio de escribir una carta cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Se levantó para abrirla; al hacerlo se encontró con Tsuyu y Mina.

—Ochaco, vamos a hacer reunión de chicas, ven con nosotras. —dijo Mina con su habitual alegría.

—¿Reunión de chicas?

Uraraka se rascó la cabeza y discretamente miró el reloj despertador, eran las cuatro de la tarde, se agotaba el tiempo para terminar la dichosa declaración de amor.

—¿Estabas haciendo tarea? _Kero._

—No, era algo sin importancia.

—Entonces ¿vienes?

Lo pensó por al menos cinco segundos concluyendo que no se rompería más la cabeza escribiendo algo bonito para el rubio gritón; después de todo no era una carta real sino un pedazo de evidencia falsa que Katsuki requería.

—Claro. —Sonrió.

(…)

Bakugou rellenaba el formulario para la inscripción en su computadora portátil. No había salido de su pieza por estar acomodando toda la información y releyendo lo que escribía asegurándose de no cometer errores.

Para sus compañeros, él era una persona impulsiva y sin una pizca de paciencia; pero pocos sabían que Katsuki era demasiado perfeccionista y no se perdonaba una equivocación.

Sus dedos dejaron de teclear al llegar a la parte donde le solicitaban los datos de Uraraka. Cosas como su fecha de nacimiento, teléfono y correo electrónico. Gruñó enojado por no contar con esa información y no quería ir a preguntarle sin que sus demás compañeros se dieran cuenta.

Tomó su teléfono y miró su agenda telefónica; solamente tenía cuatro contactos: Su mamá, su papá, Kirishima y Kaminari. Rara vez respondía los mensajes de texto que sus dos amigos le enviaban, pues al cabo de unos segundos ya estaban tocándole la puerta para decirle lo mismo que en el propio mensaje.

Cerró la tapa de su portátil y salió de la habitación decidido a encontrar a la castaña para pedirle sus datos y terminar con la inscripción. Aprovechó que no había nadie cerca para dirigirse al cuarto de la chica y llamar a la puerta pero ella nunca contestó.

—¿Kacchan?

Sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda y al voltear se dio cuenta que Midoriya lo veía con un gesto de incertidumbre.

—¿Qué me ves? —Bakugou gritó.

—Nada nada, solo pasaba por aquí. —farfulló Deku moviendo sus manos.

—Pues entonces ¡lárgate!

A punto de irse, Midoriya se atrevió a volver a hablar.

—¿B-buscabas a Uraraka?

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué habría de buscarla? ¿Crees que soy como tú?

—Lo decía porque te vi tocando su puerta.

Katsuki se paralizó y abrió muchos sus ojos mientras apretaba sus labios. Rápidamente pensó en una salida eficaz a ese embrollo.

—¿Acaso quieres morir, Deku?

El chico de pecas retrocedió cuando miró a su compañero caminar hacia él.

—Deku aquí estás, All Might te está buscando.

La voz de Uraraka rompió aquella tensión y los dos muchachos dirigieron su vista hacia ella. Al percatarse Ochaco de que Bakugou también era parte de la escena y tenía el rostro lleno de molestia, comprendió que llegó justo para salvar a su amigo.

—¿All Might me busca?

—Sí, está en el segundo piso. Deberías ir ahora.

Midoriya asintió agradeciendo y Uraraka desvió su mirada al suelo cuando comenzó a sentir de nuevo el palpitar de su corazón.

Una vez que Deku se marchó, Bakugou se acercó unos pasos con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de expresión es ésa?

Ochaco levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Tu cara ¿por qué de repente parece que comiste picante? —La ceja derecha del rubio se elevó y achicó sus ojos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No…! ¡No es verdad! Es… ¡es el calor!

La chica empezó a manotear en el aire para evitar sentirse expuesta pero Bakugou no le quitó los ojos de encima.

—¿Te gusta el idiota de Deku?

—¡NO!

Pero su cara estaba tan roja que sus palabras no surtieron efecto en Katsuki. Él se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Dame tu fecha de nacimiento, número telefónico y correo electrónico.

—¿Qué? ¿Po-por qué? ¿Para qué o qué?

—Para completar el registro. —dijo a secas y le extendió su teléfono celular.

—Ah… Es cierto. —Ella se relajó y tomó el teléfono de Bakugou para anotar sus datos.

—Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que te dije esta mañana. Tienes hasta las ocho de la noche para entregarme esa carta.

Uraraka le devolvió el móvil.

—No lo he olvidado, cumpliré con mi palabra.

—Bien.

Sin decir más, Bakugou pasó de largo para volver a su propia habitación; no obstante, no dejó de pensar que la habitación de Deku se localizaba en el segundo piso y nada tenía que hacer en la cuarta planta del edificio.

(…)

La reunión de chicas se estaba llevando a cabo en la habitación de Tsuyu. Mientras comían galletas y bebían té de durazno, contaban sus anécdotas de la secundaria. Uraraka se había quedado pensativa con su bebida en las manos, siguió pensando en su reacción cuando Bakugou le preguntó sobre Deku.

—¿Ochaco? ¿Te sientes bien?

Reaccionó y miró a sus compañeras; cada una tenía puesta su atención en ella y aunque no podía ver el rostro de Hagakure, supuso que debió estar igual que el resto.

—Sí, sí —rió—, estoy bien. Por favor Mina, continúa contando tu historia.

—Eh… La que estaba hablando era Momo.

Uraraka se avergonzó.

—Oh, lo lamento. He estado algo distraída por temas familiares.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —Yaoyorozu se preocupó— Si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo tienes que decirlo.

—No te preocupes, es algo temporal, yo sé que se resolverá pronto. Solo tengo una gran confusión con mis emociones, es por ello que termino divagando.

Hagakure se removió en su asiento y habló con un tono más animado que las demás.

—Dicen que para eliminar todo el estrés, debes escribir en una hoja de papel todo lo que sientes y después romperla. Es una forma de deshacerte de tus cargas emocionales. Lo hice dos veces y me funcionó ¿por qué no lo intentas?

—Oye, eso suena genial —dijo Mina—, creo que también lo intentaré.

—Mina ¿tienes cargas emocionales? —preguntó Jirou.

—¡Por supuesto! Aizawa sensei me bajó puntos en mi último examen porque no respondí las últimas dos preguntas y en cambio hice un dibujo suplicando misericordia. ¿Es tan difícil apiadarse de una joven estudiante que tiene más cosas que hacer en la vida?

—El profesor Aizawa siempre nos ha dicho que nos tomemos las cosas con seriedad. Imagínate, él no duerme en la noche por estar revisando nuestros trabajos y preparando la clase del siguiente día. Encontrarse con un dibujo en un examen debe ser una falta de respeto muy grande.

—Momo, no seas tan seria. Incluso si no duerme en la noche, duerme casi todo el día. Por eso se lleva su bolsa de dormir al salón de clases y evita convivir con nosotros dejando a Midnight en su lugar.

—Bueno chicas, quizás todas tenemos problemas que nos alteran de una u otra forma, _kero_, pero si practicamos el método que Hagakure propuso puede ser que nos sintamos mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo —habló Jirou—. No perdemos nada tratando.

Uraraka asintió con firmeza y con una mirada determinante.

—Sí, también lo intentaré.

(…)

La hoja blanca de papel descansaba sobre la mesita del cuarto de Uraraka. La veía desde su asiento al tiempo que sostenía el bolígrafo con el que escribiría todo lo que sentía.

Llevaba cerca de cinco minutos tan solo mirándola, ideando la forma correcta de comenzar su manuscrito.

Respiró hondo y se dijo a sí misma que una vez que terminara y la rompiera, al cesto de basura no solo se irían las palabras grabadas en el papel, sino también su confusión respecto a Deku.

Empezó entonces a redactar con cierta inseguridad, al cabo de unos renglones encontró el hilo de sus pensamientos y su mano se movió casi por sí sola.

Abarcando desde el día que lo vio por primera vez en la entrada de la escuela hasta su encuentro en el pasillo del cuarto piso. Para Ochaco, sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de amistad y admiración por lo valiente que podía llegar a ser su compañero y no deseaba que algo tan puro como eso se convirtiera en afecto amoroso pues, creyó que podría arruinar la gran amistad que ambos tenían.

Cuando el bolígrafo dejó de moverse, tomó la hoja y la elevó hasta ponerla frente a su cara. Respiró con fuerza y apretó la boca, estaba decidida: allí terminaba todo.

Apenas dobló la hoja por la mitad cuando miró el reloj por pura inercia y tras unos segundos abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Las siete con cincuenta! ¡La carta de Bakugou!

Dejó a un lado la hoja con su desahogo emocional y tomó una hoja nueva para escribir a las prisas una declaración barata de amor y cumplir con su promesa.

Bakugou era conocido por dormirse a las ocho, y aunque fuera fin de semana él se levantaba temprano los domingos para hacer ejercicio en el campo de U.A.

Una letra espantosa y varios intentos de corazones fueron el contenido de aquella "carta romántica". Dobló la hoja y se levantó de su silla, pero no pudo salir de su pieza porque su teléfono comenzó a vibrar espantándola por el horrible efecto de sonido que se producía con la vibración sobre el material de su escritorio.

Puso el papel de nuevo sobre su mesa y agarró el teléfono.

—¿Mamá? —contestó.

—Ochaco, lamento llamar a esta hora. Quería saber si estás bien… la última vez que hablamos sobre la salud de tu padre, me quedé preocupada por ti.

—¿Su salud empeoró? —Uraraka empezó a asustarse.

—No, no… Ahora está bien. Por eso te llamé, para decirte que el médico le ha descartado algo de gravedad. Solo tiene que reposar unos días y estará como nuevo.

La jovencita suspiró aliviada y llevó una mano a su pecho.

—Es bueno oír eso, mamá.

—¿Cómo estás, hija? ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Estoy bien, me estoy esforzando mucho para sacar buenas notas y ser una gran heroína.

Sus ojos se desviaron al reloj, eran las ocho en punto. Tomó el papel y salió del cuarto hacia el dormitorio de Katsuki, mientras seguía en la línea con su mamá.

—No te sobre esfuerces, de vez en cuando relájate un poquito, no pasará nada. Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Uraraka se agachó para deslizar el papel por debajo de la puerta de Bakugou y volvió a su habitación.

—Gracias por llamar, mamá. Me siento más tranquila de saber que papá está fuera de peligro.

—¿Estas vacaciones vendrás a casa?

Uraraka se sentó sobre su cama, recordó el concurso donde Bakugou la estaba obligando a participar y pensó que si en verdad ganaban, quizás no podría ir con sus padres.

—No lo sé, pero yo te avisaré ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien. En ese caso, descansa y buena suerte en todo lo que hagas Ochaco. Te quiero, hija.

—Sí, también los quiero a ti y a papá.

Terminó la llamada y puso el teléfono en un lado. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón con una extraña paz en su interior hasta que recordó que no había roto la hoja de su carga emocional.

Volvió al escritorio y la tomó, apenas la rompería por la mitad cuando por curiosidad la abrió para releerla y su corazón palpitó con violencia en el instante que leyó el contenido.

—¡Esta no es! ¡Le entregué a Bakugou la carta incorrecta!

Su cuerpo volvió a un estado de estrés y caminó de un lado a otro con la carta de amor en sus manos preguntándose una y otra vez qué debía hacer.

—No puede ser, no puede ser, ¡esto no me está pasando!

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y se miró en el espejo.

—Estoy acabada, si Bakugou lee esa carta será mi fin. Tengo que hacer algo ¡rápido!

Se mordió el pulgar y su primera idea fue ir hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Katsuki y sin hacer mucho ruido deslizar un lápiz o algo que entrara por la rendija entre el suelo y la madera para alcanzar el papel.

Buscó entre sus pertenencias y encontró su _uchiwa_, era lo suficientemente largo y delgado como para caber por debajo de la puerta, así que sin esperar más fue de inmediato a rescatar su hoja.

Dio vuelta en el pasillo y al llegar puso sus rodillas sobre el suelo mientras inclinaba su espalda y ladeaba su cabeza queriendo mirar por la orilla mas no había ninguna luz encendida. Metió su abanico con delicadeza y lo arrastró hacia afuera para ver si logró alcanzar el papel; sin embargo, nada salió.

Lo volvió a intentar desde otro extremo y el resultado era el mismo. Se lamentó al pensar que su deslizamiento fue muy agresivo y el papel doblado terminó más lejos de lo que creyó.

Todavía se hallaba en esa extraña posición cuando escuchó la puerta de al lado y al levantar la cabeza miró a Kirishima quien pestañeaba confundido por ver a su compañera frente al dormitorio de Katsuki y con un _uchiwa_ en la mano.

—Ahm… ¿pasa algo? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Ah… Ah, hahaha —comenzó a reír con nerviosismo—, lo siento, se me cayó mi abanico cuando pasaba por aquí —se puso de pie y se sacudió las piernas—. Pero ya me iba.

—Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Uraraka no se movió.

—En ese caso… buenas noches… supongo —mencionó Kirishima y caminó en dirección contraria.

—Sí, buenas noches.

Cuando el muchacho desapareció de su vista volvió a su misión. Ya estaba convencida de que no podría sacar el papel por la orilla de la puerta y aunque era inútil, trató de girar la perilla pero en efecto, tenía el seguro puesto.

—Genial, genial, genial. Bien hecho Ochaco, te has metido en un lío —se regañó—. Ahora ¿qué voy a hacer? Piensa, piensa.

Se sobó la barbilla y mordió los labios, de repente una idea brilló en su cabeza.

—¡La ventana!

Sabía que sería arriesgado, mucho más que su intento anterior, pero su dignidad estaba en peligro y no pretendía dejarla en manos de Bakugou; suficiente tenía con fingir ser su novia para ganar un concurso.

Volvió a su cuarto y abrió la ventana. Si flotaba hasta llegar al techo podría correr sin problema por éste y una vez que estuviera sobre la pieza de Bakugou, volvería a flotar para aterrizar en su balcón. Su última esperanza era que la ventana de Katsuki no tuviera seguro para poder adentrarse sin problema.

Y así lo hizo, con todo y el temor a ser descubierta. Si eso sucedía, el profesor Aizawa la castigaría y pasaría sus vacaciones en clases de recursamiento.

Cuando bajó al balcón del cuarto de Bakugou, respiró profundo y suplicó al cielo que la ventana estuviera abierta.

Las cortinas estaban bajadas por lo que era imposible ver algo, pero al pasar su mano sobre el marco del ventanal y deslizarlo despacio, sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Bakugou no puso el seguro.

Con extrema cautela se dedicó a arrastrar la ventana evitando hacer ruido y abriendo un considerable espacio donde cabía su cuerpo, metió un pie y después la mitad del cuerpo. Oyó el sonido de un ventilador y los sonoros respiros del muchacho.

Caminando casi de puntillas logró ingresar por completo a un cuarto a oscuras. Movió sus manos queriendo evitar golpear algo y sus pasos se volvieron zancadas para no tropezarse.

No conocía el interior de aquella habitación por lo que le resultaba difícil ubicarse, entonces se puso de rodillas en el suelo y tocando todo el piso gateó hasta sentir el papel que tanto buscaba. Lo recogió y en su lugar puso la carta que debió entregar desde el principio.

Se guardó la hoja dentro del pantalón y gateó de nueva cuenta cuando su mano se atoró dentro de algo: un zapato de Bakugou.

—Qué asco —hizo un gesto y se olió la mano— espera, ni siquiera huele mal —olfateó otra vez—. ¿Es fragancia?

Oyó un ruido sobre la cama, Katsuki se movió para darse la vuelta y Ochaco se paralizó por unos segundos. Cuando todo volvió a quedar en silencio se levantó lentamente y miró la silueta de su compañero que estaba profundamente dormido.

Una ventisca del exterior se coló por la ventana medio abierta y la tenue luz que reflejaba la luna iluminó el rostro del joven mostrando un rostro lleno de paz que Ochaco jamás había visto en él.

Le pareció gracioso que durmiera abrazando una almohada, cualquiera que lo viera podría jurar que se trataba de una persona completamente diferente a lo que era en la vida real: un gruñón malhumorado.

Retrocedió un paso y sin querer, su mano aventó algo que cayó directo sobre sus pies. Por un momento temió que el escándalo lo despertara pero él ni siquiera lo notó.

Uraraka se agachó para recoger el objeto y volverlo a colocar sobre el mueble. Con la escasa luz se dio cuenta que era una figura de All Might.

—Ehh… Con que Bakugou es un friki.

Se tapó la boca rápidamente, creyó haber hablado demasiado alto y se cercioró de que el chico no la hubiera escuchado. Dejó la figura y caminó hasta salir de la habitación. Cerró la ventana y se marchó victoriosa.

(…)

La alarma del reloj sonó a las seis y media de la mañana. Bakugou estiró el brazo y con un golpe bastó para que dejara de hacer ruido.

Estiró sus brazos y abrió los ojos, todavía se encontraba en una situación de somnolencia y poco a poco se organizaban sus ideas.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, se talló los ojos y bostezó. Apartó la sábana y bajó de la cama buscando sus _slippers, _cuando miró al suelo vio una hoja doblaba en cuatro partes. El único texto visible tenía su nombre.

Recogió el papel y comenzó a desdoblarlo hasta mirar a plenitud el escrito decorado con corazones chuecos.

_«Lo siento. Me gustas._

_Ochaco.»_

—Tch.

Soltó un sonido lleno de decepción.

—Es terrible con sus confesiones amorosas.


	4. LA PRIMERA FASE

**Capítulo 4.- La primera fase**

Para alguien como el profesor Aizawa, el silencio absoluto en el salón de clases en un lunes por la mañana, era algo mágico.

Le relajaba estar sentado frente todo el grupo de muchachos, mirándolos presentar su examen final semanas antes de salir a vacaciones.

Algunos de ellos como Mineta, tenían una mueca de frustración severa. Otros en cambio, escribían sin detenerse y de vez en cuando la satisfacción se asomaba en sus rostros.

Se oyó el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada hacia atrás, luego unos pasos. Yaoyorozu se levantó para ir a entregar su examen; sus compañeros entraron en pánico, no habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que comenzó la prueba.

—Ya puedes ir a almorzar. —dijo Aizawa a su alumna.

—Gracias, profesor.

Bakugou terminó de responder las preguntas y regresó al inicio del examen para leer todo lo que escribió, tenía que asegurarse de no haber cometido algún error imperdonable.

Justo cuando iba por la mitad, Todoroki se puso de pie y fue a entregar sus hojas. Un jadeo lleno de asombro se oyó al fondo.

Cuando Bakugou terminó de revisar su examen, el resto de sus compañeros había llegado a un punto de presión por terminar rápido.

—Ya puedes salir. —repitió Aizawa.

Bakugou volvió a su asiento para guardar sus lápices en la mochila. Miró por encima el examen de Deku quien con nervios seguía meditando la respuesta a la pregunta ocho y sonrió victorioso, pues para él había sido pan comido.

Se colgó el tirante de la mochila y caminó hacia la puerta; por pura curiosidad miró a Uraraka quien se pegaba en el mentón con el lápiz y achicaba los ojos, luego movía la cabeza y apretaba los labios.

Lo primero que pensó Katsuki fue que Uraraka tenía que aprobar sí o sí. Reprobar el curso y llevar clases de repaso sería un obstáculo en el concurso en caso de ganar.

_«No puede ser tan mala en esto, seguro que pasa con la calificación mínima.»_

Los minutos transcurrieron y con pavor veía compañeros de clase salir del aula una vez que terminaban su examen, pero Uraraka no había puesto ni un pie afuera.

El miedo comenzó a ser parte de Bakugou y odió esa sensación de dependencia. Para alguien como él no era importante si sus compañeros sacaban malas notas, porque lo único en que debía enfocarse era en sí mismo, en ser el mejor de todos.

Cuando Kirishima y Denki abandonaron el salón, miraron a Katsuki en el pasillo, recargado en la pared con una pose inquieta: sus brazos cruzados y su pie derecho golpeando el suelo constantemente.

—Bakugou ¿esperas a alguien? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Nos esperabas ¿verdad? ¡Qué buen amigo eres! —Denki lo codeó—. ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar? Tengo mucha hambre.

—Vayan ustedes. —respondió Bakugou.

—¿Uh? ¿No irás?

—Bakugou, estás raro desde hace unos días ¿te pasó algo?

La mirada asesina del rubio les indicó a sus amigos que no estaba dispuesto a dialogar. Kirishima lo comprendió en un instante y con empujoncitos movió a Kaminari para retirarse.

—Bueno, diviértete. Vamos, la cafetería se llenará.

Los miró hasta que dieron vuelta en el pasillo, al volver la cara, vio que Mina, Tsuyu y Mineta salían del salón, eso lo hizo enloquecer. ¡La única que quedaba dentro era Uraraka!

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma. —musitó rechinando los dientes.

Caminó de un lado a otro queriendo contener su furia; luego de unos cinco minutos oyó la puerta y giró la cabeza otra vez para percatarse que el profesor Aizawa salía y caminaba hacia la dirección contraria.

_«Él no saldría antes de terminar con sus deberes, si va camino a esa dirección es porque seguro va al baño…» _

Viendo la forma tan rara y apresurada en que caminaba el profesor, confirmó su duda. Cuando Aizawa desapareció, Bakugou corrió a abrir la puerta para encontrar a la castaña rascándose la mejilla.

—¡Uraraka!

—¡AAH!

Ochaco gritó espantada al no esperar ese llamado tan agresivo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y tiró las hojas del examen.

—Ba-Bakugou ¡me asustaste!

—¿Por qué demonios no has terminado el examen? ¡Te prohíbo reprobar!

Ochaco recordó el trato.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Anoche no pude estudiar para el examen.

—Maldita sea, no tienes que estudiar un día antes ¡debes aprenderlo en cada clase!

Con pasos agigantados, Katsuki caminó hacia el pupitre donde la chica se sentaba.

—¿Cuál pregunta te falta?

—La cinco, la ocho y la doce.

Bakugou le quitó el papel de las manos y releyó las interrogantes. Uraraka se hundió en el asiento encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bakugou, no puedes ayudarme, sería hacer trampa y el profesor Aizawa regresará pronto.

—Cállate, no voy a permitir que arruines mi plan de ganar ese concurso.

Estampó la hoja sobre la butaca y Ochaco dio un salto.

—La respuesta de la cinco es "la gran demanda del mercado de 1985". La respuesta de la ocho es veinticinco por ciento y la doce es "la restauración de la fábrica Okanawa". ¡Apúntalo, rápido!

—Espera, espera… ¿La gran demanda del qué?

—¡Rápido!

—¡¿La demanda del qué?! —Uraraka entró en pánico.

—¡Del mercado de 1985!

—¿Y la ocho es veinticinco?

—¡Sí!

El lápiz escribía a toda velocidad, Bakugou caminó hacia la puerta.

—Ah, espera ¿qué dijiste de la doce?

—La restauración de la fábrica de Okanawa.

—La restaura…. ¡Bien! ¡Gracias Bakugou! —Cuando miró hacia el frente, ya no encontró a Katsuki, la puerta se abrió y entró el profesor—. ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo se fue?

Aizawa suspiró y miró a la muchacha. Sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos.

—¿Terminaste?

—Ah, sí.

Se puso de pie y le entregó las hojas de su examen. El hombre les echó un vistazo rápido y movió su cabeza en aprobación.

—Bien, quiero que estudies mucho. Nunca te habías quedado hasta el final Uraraka, ¿está pasando algo?

Ella sonrió nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Perdone profesor, fue mi culpa por distraerme de los estudios.

—Si tienes algún problema y necesitas hablarlo, puedes decírmelo.

Ochaco pensó que Aizawa era un buen maestro y se sintió apenada de haber hecho trampa en el examen.

—Bueno, ya puedes ir a comer. Apresúrate.

—Sí.

Al ver hacia un lado notó algo raro, estaba casi segura de haber presenciado un movimiento por debajo del escritorio del profesor. Puso un poco más de atención y percibió parte del uniforme escolar de uno de sus compañeros.

No lo creyó hasta que lo encontró lógico.

_«¡Bakugou se escondió allí!»_

Irse y dejar a Katsuki era como traicionarlo y ella no podía pagarle de esa forma, no después de todo lo que le había ocasionado.

—¿Qué pasa Uraraka?

—Ahm… Bueno —se rascó la cabeza—… La verdad es que estaba pensando que…

Buscó desesperada una respuesta hasta que halló algo.

—Me quedaré a limpiar el pizarrón, luego acomodaré las sillas mal guardadas. Así que usted adelántese.

—Uhm… No, yo haré eso. —contestó el hombre.

—Insisto.

—No, ya puedes irte.

—Pero…

—Dije que te vayas. Estás actuando raro ¿qué escondes?

Con horror miró a su maestro caminar hacia el escritorio, por impulso lo sujetó de la camiseta para evitar que continuara.

—Uraraka, basta, suéltame.

—No, digo, no debería…

De la parte inferior del escritorio salió un gato blanco que había estado cubierto por un saco gris. Ochaco pestañeó confundida y Aizawa tosió.

—No le digas a nadie que has visto esto.

—Profesor… ¿Por qué hay un gato bajo el escritorio?

El moreno desvió la mirada ante la intensidad de las pupilas e iris de su alumna quien buscaba una respuesta a esa extraña situación.

—¿Profesor?

—Lo encontré. Pero lo llevaré con un veterinario más tarde. De todos modos, no pude dejarlo en la calle.

—Ohh ¡le gustan los gatos!

—No puedes contar que metí un gato a la escuela ¿has escuchado? ¡Solo ha sido una rara experiencia que no se repetirá!

Ochaco asintió varias veces y fue por su mochila.

—No diré nada, lo prometo. Pero debería tener más cuidado, no es tan difícil que alguien más se dé cuenta.

—Vete, pronto. —Él movió la mano indicándole que saliera.

—Buena suerte, profesor.

(…)

La cafetería estaba llena, las filas para comprar eran largas y las mesas casi todas se ocupaban en su totalidad. Uraraka buscaba un sitio para sentarse, no lograba localizar a Deku o Iida por ningún lado.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—¿Buscas a Midoriya?

Un escalofrío por toda su columna le hizo mirar hacia un lado donde un rubio coqueto de sonrisa brillante y mirada perspicaz le observaba desde una mesa casi vacía.

—A-Aoyama.

El chico estiró una de las sillas y le dio palmaditas.

—Puedes sentarte aquí. De todos modos Midoriya no almorzará, All Might le llamó a la oficina de profesores e Iida está en el departamento de soporte arreglando un detalle de su traje.

Ochaco tuvo un tic, pero no rechazó la oferta y se sentó al lado del muchacho.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Aoyama?

—_Oh mon Dieu! _Solo soy observador.

Uraraka rió por cortesía y comenzó a comer de su tazón con arroz. Pensaba profundamente en la manera tan rara en que Bakugou le ayudó en el examen y lo más anormal del día: un gato que su profesor ocultó.

Mientras gastaba los minutos recordando eso, cayó en la cuenta de que un par de ojos brillantes le miraban atentos. El chico junto a ella no le había quitado la vista de encima y esa sonrisa parecía jamás irse de su rostro.

—Uhm… Aoyama ¿por qué me miras tanto? ¿Tengo arroz en la cara?

—Me preguntaba… ¿Ya le has confesado tus sentimientos a Midoriya?

Uraraka sintió que la comida no le pasó de forma correcta y tosió, estiró la mano para tomar su bebida, le dio varios tragos hasta que llegó un gran alivio, no obstante, su cara le ardía hasta las orejas.

—_Ah, respire, respire mon ami _—le dio palmadas en la espalda—. Está bien si te tomas tu tiempo, pero si no te das prisa podrías arrepentirte después.

—Haha ¿quién te ha dicho que me gusta Deku? ¿Uh? ¿uh? —Uraraka rió para ocultar su vergüenza—. Solo somos amigos.

—_Oui._ Si tú lo dices, aunque tus acciones son todo lo contrario.

Se puso de pie uno de los estudiantes que se sentó detrás de Aoyama, el ruido de la acción hizo que Ochaco viera hacia allá, pronto descubrió que quien comía cerca de ellos era Katsuki. Su corazón se aceleró y aunque esperaba que él le dirigiera una mirada de burla, el chico jamás volteó.

_«¿Comió así de rápido?»_

—¿Quieres uno de mis quesos?

Volvió hacia Aoyama y tardó un rato en comprender su interrogante.

—Ah, no, no gracias.

(…)

Una semana transcurrió desde aquel día. Las conversaciones en el aula no eran de otra cosa que no se refiriera a las vacaciones de verano.

Yaoyorozu les contaba sobre el viaje a las Islas Maldivas que su familia había planeado, Mina emocionada le pedía que le trajera un recuerdo.

Tsuyu se quedaría las vacaciones en su casa para cuidar a sus hermanos menores; Kyoka pasaría los días libres visitando a sus familiares.

—¿Y tú, Ochaco?

—Creo que me quedaré aquí en la escuela. —soltó con aburrimiento.

—¿Qué? ¿No irás a casa con tus padres? —preguntó Jirou.

—Ah… Ojalá pudiera —estiró los brazos—. Pero hice cuentas de mis gastos y no me es conveniente gastar tanto en transporte.

—Puedo ayudarte con el dinero de los boletos. —ofreció Momo.

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptar. No me gusta tener adeudos… Aunque estoy metida en uno. —musitó al final, las chicas se miraron entre sí.

—También podría quedarme aquí en la escuela —Mineta intervino—, te haré compañía durante las vacaciones y podemos pasar tiempo jun…

Tsuyu le metió un golpe con la lengua.

—Uraraka, deberías meditar bien el asunto de tus vacaciones. No volveremos a tener descansos así de largos hasta el próximo año. —explicó Yaoyorozu.

—Estaré bien, no se preocupen. Además, puedo usar las instalaciones para entrenar mi peculiaridad.

—Esto… Uraraka, parece que la profesora Midnight te está buscando.

Las muchachas giraron la cabeza cuando Denki habló, Uraraka alzó una ceja.

—¿Midnight?

—Bueno, eso dijo Bakugou. Pero no te quiso dar el recado y me pidió que te lo dijera.

—¿La profesora Midnight buscándome?

La chica se levantó de su lugar, seguía preguntándose el motivo por el cual la profesora le llamara. Pronto comprendió la verdad, no la buscaba ella sino Bakugou pero había puesto ese pretexto para no ser demasiado obvio.

—¡AH! —Exclamó en voz alta haciendo que todos se estremecieran—. Lo siento —puso su mano frente al rostro—. ¿Y en dónde está la maestra?

—En el segundo piso, cerca de la bodega de limpieza.

(…)

El pasillo se encontraba vacío, la bodega se vislumbraba hasta el fondo. Cuando Ochaco llegó allí, no vio a nadie.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, de repente una mano la sujetó del brazo y la jaló al interior.

—¡Pero qué…!

—¡Shh!

—¿Por qué me pediste venir a este lugar?

Katsuki la soltó.

—No quiero que me vean hablándote.

Ochaco se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Bueno ¿qué quieres?

—Pasamos la primera fase del concurso.

Se quedaron callados tan solo mirándose, poco a poco la jovencita captó el mensaje y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿EN SERIO PASAMOS?!

—¡SHH! ¡Dije que guardes silencio!

—Bakugou, mi carta de amor fue horrible.

—Fue espantosa, desabrida y llena de holgazanería —añadió el rubio—, pero estoy seguro que lo que nos hizo pasar de ronda fue mi forma de narrar cómo surgió la relación.

—La historia la elaboramos en conjunto. —dijo ella.

—Hice unas correcciones. Como sea, ya estoy un paso más cerca de ganar ese concurso y no permitiré que lo arruines.

—¿Y ahora qué tengo que hacer?

Bakugou se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y tomó el suficiente oxígeno para decir aquello.

—Tendremos una cita.

Por alguna razón, Uraraka se empezó a reír y se pegó en la pierna. Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, Bakugou por su parte solo se limitó a observarla con ese gesto de molestia.

—¿Estás bromeando? —decía entre risas— Tú y yo… tú —seguía riendo—, nosotros en una cita ¿qué?

—¿Ya terminaste de reír como idiota? La segunda fase consiste en grabar un día habitual de la pareja. Obviamente no será una cita real, ni loco saldría contigo por gusto.

—Oh vamos, aunque sea falsa pasaremos muchas horas juntos. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Bakugou arrugó la frente.

—Para alcanzar tus sueños, a veces hay que hacer grandes sacrificios —respondió y caminó hacia la puerta—. Así que el sábado, a las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye espera! Necesito los detalles, y esa hora… ¿No es muy temprano?

—¡No seas floja!

—¡Es sábado!

Bakugou no le respondió más y se marchó.

—Odio que tenga que decidirlo todo —bufó—. Bueno —se quedó pensativa—… gracias a él no reprobé. ¡Ah! ¡Es que no puede ser que le siga debiendo favores!

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Si la historia te gusta, por favor no dudes en dejarme un comentario. Me interesa mucho conocer tu opinión.**_


	5. ¿UNA CITA?

**Capítulo 5.- ¿Una cita?**

El tan dichoso sábado por la mañana no fue exactamente lo que Katsuki y Ochaco esperaron. Con un sombrío semblante el muchacho observó irritado el paisaje detrás de la ventana: estaba lloviendo.

Ochaco se rascó la cabeza ante la incomodidad de los gruñidos de Katsuki y los truenos de la tormenta.

—Bueno… Podemos grabar en otra parte, no es como que sea obligatorio ir al exterior ¿no crees?

—¿Acaso quieres que alguien nos vea? Es peor tener que pasar tiempo juntos si estamos dentro de un edificio.

—Entonces ¿cuál es tu idea? La lluvia no parará pronto y aunque se detuviera, afuera estará todo húmedo.

Bakugou bufó y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

—Sígueme.

Sin protestar, Uraraka fue siguiéndole el paso. Todavía era muy temprano y lo que menos ansiaba era comenzar una absurda discusión.

Bakugou presionó el botón del ascensor y esperó con aparente calma a que las puertas se abrieran; Ochaco le veía en silencio prestando total atención a la forma en que el muchacho se había vestido.

Katsuki llevaba puesta una camisa negra de botones y sin arrugas, es decir, la prenda estaba perfectamente planchada. Aunque su pantalón de mezclilla bajaba un poco de su cintura, no se veía para nada mal. Incluso sus fosas nasales detectaron ese fuerte aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del joven: llevaba perfume.

Cuando se abrió el ascensor e ingresaron, Uraraka se miró en el reflejo del espejo dentro de éste y algo en su atuendo no le gustó, sintió que no combinaba.

—Hagakure tiene mejores gustos para la ropa. —musitó mientras se estiraba la blusa queriendo acomodarla.

—¿Qué dijiste? Habla fuerte.

—Hablaba conmigo —dejó de verse en el espejo—. ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Bakugou chistó cruzándose de brazos. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y la situación se tornó incómoda cuando el chico de cabello verdusco se quedó con un pie en el aire a punto de entrar al elevador.

—D-Deku...

Uraraka desvió la mirada y sonrió nerviosa; Katsuki solamente la miró de reojo para posteriormente fruncir el ceño viendo a Midoriya.

—Si vas a entrar hazlo de una vez, idiota.

—Ah, jeje... Sí. Lo siento.

Las puertas se cerraron una vez más, de pronto todo en ese pequeño espacio se volvió un ambiente tenso lleno de carraspeos por parte de Ochaco. Su corazón no moderaba sus salvajes latidos y se odió por manifestar tales signos de nerviosismo.

—Uraraka —Izuku habló rompiendo todos sus pensamientos y obligándola a mirarlo—... Esto...

El chico se rascó la sien, se sentía avergonzado por lo que diría.

—¿Uh? —Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—¿Eh?

Bakugou volteó descaradamente con Midoriya, repentinamente el escenario parecía una solicitud para tener una cita.

—¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?

—¡¿EH?!

—¡Ah! Pero no solo tú y yo, quiero decir, Iida, Todoroki, y Tsuyu también estarán allí.

Deku captó la malinterpretación del mensaje y comenzó a hablar tan rápido que le fue difícil articular las palabras. Movía sus manos salvajemente en el aire mientras sudaba de los nervios. Ochaco sintió una extraña paz en su interior.

—Oh, te refieres a que los chicos están preparando un día de películas. —soltó con tranquilidad.

—Sí, justo eso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Bakugou miró a la muchacha, era tiempo de bajar. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que no podían salir juntos de allí pues Deku no pasaría inadvertido tal hecho.

—Ah, Kacchan si quieres también puedes ven...

—Piérdete, nerd. Ni loco me reuniría con ustedes para pasar mi tiempo libre.

Katsuki puso ambos pies fuera del ascensor y miró por encima de su hombro a una Ochaco confundida, ella no sabía si salir o subir al siguiente piso.

—Nos reuniremos dentro de media hora en la sala común del primer piso. —dijo Deku.

Las puertas se cerraron y el contacto visual entre Bakugou y Uraraka se rompió; el muchacho respiró con fuerza y caminó alargando los pasos. Estaba molesto. Molesto por sentir que perdía el tiempo queriendo ganar un concurso; molesto porque estaba lloviendo y eso retrasaba sus planes, e irritado porque Deku de alguna manera siempre se entrometía en su camino.

Pasó de largo por todo el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se echó las manos detrás de la cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema.

No consideró que Uraraka podría romper su trato a mitad del concurso y eso lo dejaba sin oportunidades; una parte de él maldecía tener que haberla elegido para que fingiera ser su novia... Quizás Mina se pudo prestar más adecuadamente, aunque su personalidad enérgica le resultaba insoportable.

Luego pensó en Jirou, la chica era tranquila pero sin duda no entraba en el prospecto de novia que los organizadores esperarían ver, tomando en cuenta que era tímida y no le gustaba estar cerca de él. Podría pensarse que él le causaba cierto miedo. Alguna vez la escuchó decir que Bakugou definitivamente no era su tipo y si le dieran a elegir entre Kaminari y el chico explosivo, prefería al muchacho eléctrico pues éste al menos la hacía reír.

Con Asui no tenía tanta cercanía como para intentar persuadirla, además le parecía rara. Yaoyorozu quedó descartada justamente porque era más alta que él y tratándose de una niña rica, se sentiría miserable a su lado. Hagakure ni siquiera fue considerada.

Pero aunque Ochaco terminara siendo la víctima, si lo pensaba con frialdad fuera del asunto de comprometerla por arruinar su camiseta, ella fue la opción más adecuada. Era más bajita que él, tenía una cara promedio y unas mejillas rosadas que le daban un toque más dulce que al resto de sus compañeras. No la consideraba una chica tierna, lo que a Katsuki le agradó fue el hecho de que podía hablarle con franqueza y ella no temblaría por el tono de sus palabras.

Luego en su mente apareció Deku y su mueca se distorsionó de serenidad a una notoria molestia. Ese encuentro en el ascensor estropeó sus planes; la cara de Uraraka le confirmó sus sospechas pues tras notar su rara actitud y escuchar esa conversación en el comedor de la escuela, estaba convencido de que a la chica le gustaba Midoriya.

—De todos esos idiotas ¿por qué tuvo que elegir a Deku?

Luego oyó varios golpes en la puerta y se enderezó rápidamente quedándose sentado. Esperó un par de segundos y se volvió a escuchar el golpe de unos nudillos estampándose en la madera.

—Eh… Así que has venido, Uraraka.

Se levantó de la cama y con total firmeza jaló el picaporte.

—De modo que decidiste aparecerte por aquí, cara redon…

Sus labios se detuvieron, la piel se le puso fría y cerró la boca tragándose sus palabras.

—Bakugou… ¿De verdad tengo la cara redonda?

—Kirishima, eres tú.

—¡Ah! Qué mal —el pelirrojo se tocó la cara—, este rostro no es masculino.

—Olvida eso, no hablaba en serio —bufó Katsuki—. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Es cierto… El profesor Aizawa te estaba buscando, me dijo que quiere verte en la oficina de profesores.

(…)

Bakugou se sentó en la silla vacía que apuntaba hacia su profesor, el hombre de apariencia desaliñada aún no le dirigía la vista y en cambio seguía escribiendo en su computadora.

—Y bien… ¿no piensa decirme nada?

Aizawa dejó de escribir.

—Le pasaste a Uraraka unas respuestas del examen —giró su silla y por fin lo miró—, están castigados.

—¿Qué? —Katsuki se inclinó hacia delante.

—No trates de mentirme, cuando dejé el salón de clases durante el examen, ella era la única que faltaba de terminar y tú estabas afuera. Una vez que regresé ella actuó de un modo muy extraño, aunque califiqué a todos sin tomar en cuenta esta situación, al menos esperaba que alguno de los dos me lo confesara.

—Usted no tiene pruebas, yo ni siquiera soy amigo de Uraraka como para pasarle las respuestas.

La puerta de la oficina fue medio abierta y una chica asomó la cabeza tímidamente.

—Uhm… ¿Me buscaba, sensei?

Aizawa movió la mano en el aire indicando que podía entrar. Bakugou miró detrás dándose cuenta que Ochaco acababa de presentarse.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, quería hablar con ambos del castigo que les daré por hacer trampa en el examen.

La palidez en el rostro de la muchacha hizo evidente que la acusación era cierta, Bakugou rodó los ojos.

—N-no, no, Bakugou no hizo trampa… De hecho la única culpable soy yo. —confesó avergonzada.

—Ambos hicieron mal, tú por pasarle las respuestas —señaló al chico—, y tú por aceptarlas —apuntó a Uraraka—. Ninguno de los dos sintió remordimiento por esto.

—Yo lo sentí como por cinco minutos. —Levantó la mano la chica.

—Venga ya, solo díganos cuál es el castigo. —Bakugou se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla.

—Pero Bakugou, tú no…

—Bueno ¡silencio los dos! —Aizawa levantó la voz—. ¿Qué me están escondiendo? ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que no es culpa de Bakugou?

—P-pues…

El chico soltó un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Quería que esto fuera un secreto —musitó, luego se posicionó de manera correcta—. No me habría tomado la molestia de ayudar a Uraraka si no hubiese sido por el concurso.

—¿Concurso?

—Bakugou…

Ochaco sintió responsabilidad por lo que el rubio estaba por hacer.

—Sí, un concurso de parejas organizado por la agencia de viajes de la heroína Lovely. Lo publicaron en internet hace semanas —explicó mirando a la cara de su profesor—. El premio es un viaje con todos los gastos pagados al Monte Fuji, incluyendo estancia y alimentos. Debido a que me gusta todo lo que involucre actividades al aire libre y subir el Monte Fuji es una de mis metas en esta vida, pensé que sería interesante participar.

Aizawa se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el examen?

—Uraraka y yo participamos como una de las parejas. Si ella reprobaba el examen no podríamos continuar en el concurso, pues en caso de ganar se verían afectados nuestros planes de viajar. —dijo sin una pizca de pena, Ochaco se puso colorada.

—¿Eh? —Aizawa pestañeó y después sus ojos se abrieron lo bastante para mostrar su incredulidad— ¿Ustedes están en una relación? ¡¿Qué?!

—Se-sen…

Bakugou le dedicó una fuerte mirada, Ochaco calló al ver esa expresión.

—Ah, vaya esto sí que es una noticia fuerte —el profesor movió la cabeza en negación—. Olvidé que los jóvenes pasan por estas etapas pero jamás imaginé que ustedes dos…

Se les quedó mirando, no encontraba palabras correctas.

—Bueno, supongo que la vida está llena de sorpresas. En todo caso, comprendo sus decisiones pero no las apruebo. Recibirán su castigo de todos modos.

No hubo respuesta, el hombre mayor les echó un vistazo y continuó preguntándose cómo terminaron juntos.

—Parece que quieren que su relación sea un secreto, de todos modos no pienso entrometerme en sus vidas privadas.

—¿Cuál será el castigo? —preguntó Uraraka.

—Ya no puedo cambiar sus calificaciones y aunque esto fue algo mínimo, no toleraré tales actitudes. Tampoco es mi intención manchar su historial estudiantil y espero que reflexionen en sus acciones —se rascó la cabeza—. Van a ayudar en varias tareas dentro de U.A. después de clases. Cosas como limpiar el área de descanso del primer piso de los dormitorios, ayudar en la limpieza del comedor y cortar el césped del área de su edificio.

Los dos jóvenes se llenaron de un aura sombría.

—El castigo se terminará en cuanto cumplan con todas estas tareas.

Les entregó unas hojas donde se listaban las actividades.

—Profesor, las vacaciones comenzarán en dos semanas. —dijo Uraraka.

—Justo por eso van a empezar hoy mismo limpiando el comedor.

(…)

No había diálogos entre ellos, apenas era medio día y ya se hallaban en la cafetería de la escuela cada uno por su lado. Katsuki barría el piso, Ochaco limpiaba las mesas.

La conciencia de la jovencita le recriminaba constantemente que todo era su culpa; la mente del muchacho le repetía que si no se hubiera metido en ese concurso, nada de eso estaría pasando.

Otro pensamiento llegó a Bakugou: la invitación que Deku le hizo a Uraraka para ver películas. Al final ella no pudo ir, no estaba seguro de qué otras cosas hablaron cuando él salió del ascensor, pero no dudaba que la muchacha habría aceptado.

La miró de repente, ella seguía sumergida en la tarea de limpiar las mesas. Deku podría ser su rival en convertirse en el mejor héroe, podrían incluso pelear por ser más fuertes… Pero si algo jamás haría Katsuki, sería estorbar en la vida sentimental de los demás.

Se preguntó si a Deku también le gustaba Uraraka, así como ella mostraba el afecto que sentía por Midoriya.

Continuó barriendo el polvo y cuando pasó cerca de ella, Uraraka habló sin mirarlo directamente.

—B-Bakugou… Lo siento. Por mi culpa estamos…

—Cierra la boca, no es por ti. También me equivoqué.

Ella apretó el trapo en sus manos.

—Estoy arruinando todo, eché a perder tu camiseta, el concurso y tus descansos.

—Olvida la camiseta —Bakugou le dio la espalda—, pero no renunciaré al concurso.

—¿Uh?

—Te dije que yo no pierdo. Tengo hasta mañana para entregar el video, así que lo grabaremos hoy.

—Pero ¿en qué momento? Todavía tenemos que terminar de limpiar.

—Están haciendo un gran trabajo, estoy orgulloso de que sean voluntarios para el mantenimiento de U.A.

Katsuki hizo a un lado la escoba y volteó, Ochaco hizo lo mismo. El héroe cocinero Lunch-Rush estaba hablándoles desde el otro lado de una de las mesas.

—¿Voluntarios?

—Aizawa sensei me lo dijo, que dos de sus estudiantes solicitaron ayudar con la limpieza de la escuela. Eso habla muy bien de ustedes, por eso les prepararé deliciosos platillos para cuando terminen con esta área.

—Bueno… No tengo tanto dinero. —dijo Uraraka con vergüenza.

—No hay problema, la comida será gratuita —bajó la voz y alzó el pulgar.

(…)

—¡AH! ¡Bakugou, mira esto!

Los grandes ojos de Ochaco brillaban emocionados al ver una de las mesas de la cafetería decorada con exquisitos platillos. El estómago de la chica comenzó a vibrar.

—Hmm…

—Por favor, siéntanse en total libertad de comer hasta que se estén satisfechos.

Sin pensarlo más veces Uraraka sacó una silla y se sirvió en un plato un poco de todo mientras Katsuki la miraba sin decir nada.

Ella mordió una bolita de pulpo y cerró los ojos sonriendo por el delicioso sabor.

—Esto es maravilloso… ¿Uh? —Notó que Bakugou la veía—. ¿No vas a comer?

—Uraraka… Haz de nuevo esa expresión.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál expresión?

—Esa que hiciste cuando probaste el takoyaki. Es una buena cara para grabarla.

Ochaco tragó con dificultad.

—¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!

—Voy a hacer unas cuantas tomas con mi cámara mientras comemos, recuerda que necesito el material.

Ella cambió su gesto de enojo por serenidad.

—Sí, es cierto.

Bakugou tomó asiento.

—Parece que al final no podrás ir con el nerd de Deku.

Ella escondió la mirada y se dedicó a tomar más bolitas de pulpo.

—La invitación para ver películas no solo fue de Deku ¿sabes? Mis amigos se reunieron en la sala común.

Bakugou no argumentó nada contra sus palabras, sin embargo Ochaco volvió a hablar, aunque su tono estaba desanimado.

—Aun así… Antes de saber que sería castigada, rechacé la invitación —ambos se miraron—. Porque hicimos un trato y no iba a romperlo. Te di mi palabra de pagarte esa camiseta y aunque no tengo el dinero, el acuerdo entre nosotros era fingir un noviazgo creando material para el concurso.

Por primera vez en ese día, Katsuki no encontró nada para decir.

—Así que tomemos esta comida como esa cita falsa que no tuvimos por culpa de la lluvia.

Uraraka probó más takoyaki e inevitablemente sonrió con las mejillas abultadas. Sus ojos captaron una luz intensa y al abrirlos miró a Bakugou con su teléfono en las manos.

—¡¿Me has tomado una foto?!

—Te dije que necesito material.

—¡Pero no de mi cara comiendo! ¡Bakugou!

—Ahora que lo veo de cerca, tu cara es más redonda de lo que parece.

(…)

El día culminó tras rigurosas tareas de limpieza. Eran más de las diez de la noche, Bakugou editaba los archivos en su computadora para preparar un solo video.

Revisaba el material constantemente y sin notarlo llevaba cerca de cinco veces repitiendo la escena donde Uraraka comía la bolita de pulpo.

Pausó el video cuando ella sonrió apretando los ojos, apoyó el mentón sobre su puño y se quedó mirando el rostro de su compañera recordando la expresión que hizo cuando Deku entró al ascensor.

De pronto se halló cuestionándose por qué se sentía inquieto y dentro de sí, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de él.

Cerró el video y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. Se sobó las sienes y rió con frustración.

—Maldito Deku…

Bakugou pensó que de pronto Midoriya iba por delante de él, no solo siendo más fuerte y obteniendo el reconocimiento de All Might, sino que ahora había una persona enamorada de él. Y lo que más le fastidiaba a Katsuki era el hecho de haber descubierto hace apenas unos minutos, que le gustaba la sonrisa de Uraraka… Y le gustaba mucho.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	6. TRABAJO EN EQUIPO

**Capítulo ****6****.-** **Trabajo en equipo**

—Ochaco ¿Aizawa sensei te castigó? _Kero_...

La jovencita despegó la frente de la butaca para mirar con horror a su amiga Tsuyu, por unos momentos creyó que ésta lo sabía todo.

—¿Eh? Bueno...

—¿También a Bakugou?

Uraraka casi se fue de espalda.

—¿Ochaco?

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —Comenzó a reírse al tiempo que los nervios la consumían.

—Los he visto limpiando la escuela, nadie más que ustedes dos, _kero_. Eso es extraño.

—No es exactamente un castigo... La verdad es que... Bueno...

Uraraka cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia el chico rubio,

esperando encontrar una respuesta, mas solo fue capaz de ver su espalda. Katsuki había pasado todas las clases en silencio, sin gritar o gruñir y ella lo notó inmediatamente.

Bakugou estaba serio, como ensimismado y parecía ridículo que nadie más que ella lo notara.

—¿Ochaco? ¿Estás viendo a Bakugou?

—¡Ah! —Ella se paró de golpe con la cara completamente roja, todos voltearon a verla por unos instantes—. ¡No! No lo miraba jaja... Respecto a tu pregunta —se volvió a sentar—, la realidad es que saqué un puntaje muy bajo en el examen y para compensar, tengo que hacer la limpieza. Y en cuanto a Bakugou... Él...

Los remordimientos llenaban paulatinamente la conciencia de Uraraka, jugueteó con sus dedos y miró de reojo el sitio de su compañero.

—No lo sé Tsuyu, Bakugou y yo no somos amigos y por tanto no hablamos durante el trabajo.

—Bakugou es muy reservado, _kero_. Aunque siempre está gritando y maldiciendo, no creo que sea una mala persona.

—Mmm... Estoy de acuerdo.

Asui la contempló sin parpadear hasta que Ochaco captó la situación y volvió a avergonzarse.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero definitivamente no es el tipo de compañero con el que me gustaría hacer trabajo en equipo! Jajaja... ¿Te imaginas? Va a estar gritando todo el tiempo —hizo una mueca imitando a Katsuki—. Grr... ¡Mueran todos! ¡Bum, bum, plash! —Extendió sus palmas.

—Siéntense todos, la clase va a comenzar.

Midnight entró al salón y el silencio dentro del aula cesó. Tsuyu volvió a su sitio y Uraraka respiró aliviada.

—Profesora, llegó tarde dos minutos. —reclamó Iida.

—Ah, venga no seas tan recto, tuve un inconveniente.

Alineó el montón de papeles que cargaba y volvió a ver a su grupo.

—Las vacaciones están por comenzar, esta vez tienen el permiso de salir de la institución. Todos ya cuentan con su licencia provisional de héroes pero no cometan errores que puedan perjudicarlos ¿entendieron?

—Sí, profesora.

—Bien, en cuanto a la clase de hoy vamos a formar parejas para este trabajo.

Iida volvió a levantar la mano con firmeza.

—¿Esto se promediará con la próxima calificación?

—Si hacen bien el trabajo, serán puntos extras para el siguiente semestre. —respondió la mujer, Iida bajó la mano.

—Eres muy serio, Iida. —Le susurró Uraraka.

—¡Uraraka!

Ella se estremeció y contestó asustada al llamado de la profesora, quien la veía con severidad.

—¿Sí?

—Toma un papelito —le extendió la palma para que viera los trozos de hoja doblados—. Las parejas serán elegidas al azar.

Ochaco se levantó para ir a recoger el papel, miró rápidamente la palma de la mano de su maestra y sin pensarlo tanto, eligió uno.

—No lo abras todavía. Iida, ven aquí y escoge un papelito.

El muchacho de lentes se paró y caminó erecto moviendo sus manos como robot, al llegar con la profesora, tomó uno de los papeles y después la miró.

—¿No nos ahorraríamos tiempo si usted pasa por cada...?

—Siéntate y no me cuestiones, o no te daré puntos.

(...)

—Bien, ya todos tienen su papelito. Hay diez pares, los enumeré del uno al diez por lo que harán pareja con la otra persona que tenga su mismo número. Ya pueden abrirlo.

Cada uno desdobló la hojita y comenzaron a preguntar quién coincidía con sus respectivos números, Uraraka leyó el suyo y al primero que miró fue a Midoriya, quien se acercaba a su fila.

—Deku ¿qué número te tocó? —preguntó.

—Ah, el cuatro.

Los dedos de la chica se enroscaron, de repente la escandalosa voz de Aoyama se hizo notar.

—_Quelle coincidence..._ También tengo ese número.

—Bueno, parece que me ha tocado con Aoyama. —Deku sonrió con un gesto extraño.

—Buena. —añadió Ochaco y lo vio sentarse junto al rubio.

—Bakugou ¿tienes el nueve? —habló Kirishima mientras Denki trataba de ver su papel.

—¿No tienes el tres? ¡Yo tengo el tres! —dijo Kaminari.

—¡AH! ¡QUE NO! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME TOCÓ EL NÚMERO SIETE!

Un montón de suspiros relajados se oyeron al fondo, en especial de Jirou. En cambio Uraraka tragó saliva y con las piernas temblorosas caminó hasta el lugar de su compañero a sabiendas de que él jamás se movería hasta su fila.

—Ah, Kaminari, yo tengo el número tres. —dijo Yaoyorozu, los ojos del muchacho brillaron mientras Mineta maldecía desde su lugar con Tokoyami.

—Parece que sacaré buena nota, adiós. —Movió su mano en el aire y saltó el pupitre hasta llegar con la morena.

—Bakugou...

Él dejó de mirar el desorden del resto de sus compañeros y dirigió su vista hacia la chica de mejillas rosadas que ahora estaba parada frente a su pupitre. Ella no dijo nada más, solamente le mostró el número siete que estaba anotado en su trozo de papel.

Katsuki resopló y se acomodó en el asiento, Ochaco estiró la silla que Jirou dejó vacía y se sentó en ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Uraraka hará pareja con Bakugou! —gritó Mina desde su sitio, Kirishima quien era su compañero de equipo, le pidió que bajara la voz.

—Idiotas...

—Bakugou, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

El joven le echó una mirada llena de soberbia.

—Ni siquiera debes decírmelo, yo no hago las cosas a medias.

Cuando todos consiguieron emparejarse para trabajar, Midnight repartió dos hojas por pareja; luego, se puso frente al pizarrón y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—Les explicaré en qué consiste este ejercicio. En el mundo real, los héroes debemos conocer a nuestros compañeros de profesión y aunque en ocasiones resulta difícil por diferencias de opinión, es nuestro deber saber trabajar en conjunto y coordinación.

La profesora caminó alrededor de los asientos de sus alumnos.

—A veces nuestro trabajo nos exige llenar informes en los que expliquemos cómo se llevó a cabo la misión y qué puntos puedo resaltar de mi compañero héroe. Esta información se entrega al departamento de policía y posteriormente se envía una notificación a la agencia de cada héroe para felicitarle o llamarle la atención. Todo esto son cosas básicas de convivencia.

Se detuvo.

—Ustedes tienen un buen tiempo de conocerse así que no debería ser tan complicado. Lo que harán será charlar con su compañero, de todo lo que se les ocurra. Cosas que aman, que odian, sus colores favoritos... En fin, quiero que se conozcan un poco más. Después cada quien llenará sus respectivas hojas dándome un bonito ensayo con la información de su compañero y lo que ustedes piensan al respecto.

Se oyeron murmullos que luego culminaron al tiempo que Midnight volteó.

—Tienen quince minutos para conversar en voz baja y otros quince para hacer sus ensayos. El tiempo empieza a correr ¡ya!

Midnight volvió para sentarse a leer una revista; las voces comenzaron a sonar por todo el salón de clases.

Ochaco arrastró más la silla para acercarse a Katsuki, él inconscientemente se hizo hacia atrás.

—Bien, ¿empiezas tú o quieres que lo haga yo?

Él no respondió, estaba mirándola en silencio como si tratara de descifrar lo que los ojos marrones de su compañera querían expresar. Luego vio detrás de ella al fondo, Deku intentaba tener una conversación con Aoyama.

—Supongo que seré yo. —expresó Uraraka pero antes de iniciar, Bakugou abrió la boca.

—Sé que odias hacer esto tanto como yo, debiste intercambiar papel con el del acento raro.

—¿Eh? —Pestañeó—. ¿Qué?

Katsuki se enderezó hacia el frente y con una intensa mirada de sus ojos carmesí, logró intimidar a la jovencita.

—Yo soy el que empieza así que escucha con atención.

Uraraka apretó los labios y asintió con su cabeza.

—Odio a la gente cobarde, a los que no pueden hacer nada bien porque no ponen empeño; a la gente miserable que busca victimizarse. Odio todo lo que se atraviese en mi camino obstaculizando mis metas y sobre todo, detesto a los llorones. Aquellos que no cumplen su palabra me son repugnantes ¿lo entiendes?

—Creo que todo eso ya lo sabía —se atrevió a decir la chica, Katsuki levantó ligeramente las cejas—. Lo que me interesa saber es... ¿qué más te gusta a parte del montañismo, las actividades al aire libre, dormirte temprano, sacar buenas notas y la comida picante?

La boca del rubio quedó semi abierta, no esperaba que ella supiera esas pequeñas cosas.

—Qué enferma.

—Oh vamos, eso todo mundo lo sabe ¿no? Siempre te duermes temprano y cuando hay menú especial en la cafetería, compras el platillo con picante.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Ochaco cayó en la cuenta de estar diciendo cosas de más. Se sintió tan avergonzada que el rubor de sus mejillas incrementó.

—Ah, bueno, bueno... No me hagas caso. Solo dime cosas sobre ti.

—¿También eres así de intensa con el perdedor de Deku?

—¿Uh? ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué habría de ser intensa con él?! ¡¿Deku qué tiene que ver en todo esto?!

Katsuki se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Continuó viendo a Uraraka con sus ojos entrecerrados, luego sonrió con malicia.

—Eh... De modo que te gusta pero no sabes nada de él. Vaya cobardía la tuya.

—¡Baku...!

—Ya, maldita sea. No perderé mi tiempo hablando de ese nerd, aquí el que importa soy yo —dijo con orgullo, Uraraka arrugó la frente—. Soy demasiado inteligente y asombroso —alardeó—, me baño todos los días y hago ejercicio después de clases.

—¿Te gusta usar perfume?

Bakugou hizo una mueca, de repente su compañera se interesó mucho en saber cosas de él.

—Para ocasiones especiales.

—¿Desodorante de barra o de bolita?

—¿Qué?

Ella tronó los dedos.

—¡Ah! Quizás de aerosol ¿verdad?

—Esto no es necesario que lo sepas, solo cállate y escúchame.

—Pero Bakugou, quiero saber detalles como éstos, tú solo me dices lo que ya sé.

Él gruñó, de pronto sintió que su privacidad peligraba. Uraraka volvió a preguntar.

—¿Entonces...?

—Tch. De barra y aerosol corporal.

—¡Wow! ¡Eres tan varonil e higiénico!

Sus orejas enrojecieron y puso su peor cara para disimular su vergüenza, pero Uraraka ya estaba demasiado confiada y no temía de él.

—¿Te gustaría casarte algún día?

—¡¿AH?!

—Pregunta seria, lo juro.

—¿Qué clase de ridículo interrogatorio es éste? No necesitas saber eso.

—Solo contéstame con la verdad, no tiene nada de malo. Son preguntas comunes de sana convivencia.

—Por supuesto que n...

Ella se puso un dedo en los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.

—Shh... Escucha. —susurró.

Al quedarse callados, Katsuki prestó atención al tipo de conversaciones que tenían sus compañeros: Mineta preguntándole a Tokoyami cuál era su película porno favorita; Denki queriendo saber si Momo saldría con un chico pobre; Jirou contándole a Todoroki sus planes para el futuro; Mina cuestionando qué marca de champú usaba Kirishima para mantener el color rojizo de su cabello...

—¿Lo oyes? Pueden parecer cosas absurdas, pero en realidad son detalles importantes.

—El cabeza de uva es repugnante.

—Bueno... sí. Mineta es un pervertido. Ignorando sus preguntas, los demás lo están haciendo bastante bien. Ahora ¿me responderás? ¿Te gustaría casarte?

Ella sonrió con dulzura y fue en ese momento que Bakugou sintió que perdió toda fuerza y gota de orgullo. Desvió la mirada y apoyó el mentón en su puño.

—Quizás, todo depende de las circunstancias de mi futuro.

—Uhm... Es verdad —comentó la muchacha, también cambió la dirección de su mirada y se concentró en el suelo—. Ser héroes profesionales, lo olvidé por un segundo.

—¿Uh? —Bakugou volteó, ella continuaba perdida en sus pensamientos y hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

—El amor es un sentimiento que podría interferir en nuestros sueños. Podría poner en riesgo la vida de los que amamos o volvernos despistados e incapaces de concentrarnos en el trabajo. Tal vez para personas como nosotros que desean convertirse en héroes profesionales, lo mejor es no enamorarse nunca.

Katsuki percibió en Ochaco una profunda tristeza. La hermosa sonrisa de hace unos minutos, desapareció y eso lo irritó. No soportó la tensión del momento así que habló.

—¿Y a ti qué te gusta?

—¿Eh? —Lo miró—. ¿Gustarme?

—Sí, ¿qué cosas te gustan?

Ella infló las mejillas y puso una mirada muy seria, estaba pensando en su respuesta y Bakugou no dejaba de observar la gran redondez de su cara.

—Me gusta el mochi, es delicioso. ¿Lo has probado?

—Una vez, en año nuevo. Lo odié.

—Eres tan sincero Bakugou. Esto... Me gusta salir con mis amigos; ver ese programa de televisión donde muestran videos graciosos de caídas.

—Espera un momento ¿qué? —Una de las cejas de Bakugou tembló— ¿te gusta la desgracia ajena?

—Oh vamos —le metió un manotazo sin percatarse—, tú eres peor que yo.

Bakugou se sobó el brazo, no esperaba que el golpe le doliera y la muchacha solo atinaba a reírse.

—Veamos... ¡Oh, es cierto! —Uraraka se acercó—. Estuve investigando sobre la nitroglicerina. Como tus manos sudan este compuesto es que consigues hacer explosiones tan asombrosas; entonces me pregunté, si esto no lastima tu piel, quiero decir... Debe ser doloroso sentir el ardor ¿no? ¿Tienes algún secreto para que la piel de tus manos no se vea tan afectada?

Katsuki se puso serio, se rascó el cuello como un reflejo a la inesperada cuestión. Ochaco una vez más le dejaba claro que lo observaba, quizás más de lo que él mismo hacia su persona.

Se miró las palmas de las manos, recordó algunas ocasiones cuando de pequeño sintió dolor.

—La nitroglicerina que secretan mis manos es demasiado peligrosa, sobre todo en verano. Debo evitar contacto con cosas que pudieran desencadenar explosiones involuntarias. Si la temperatura ambiental sobrepasa los treinta y cinco grados, puede ser peor. Eso fue lo que el médico me explicó, por eso debo usar cremas especiales que regulen la alta probabilidad de reacción explosiva.

Uraraka pestañeó varias veces, estaba sorprendida de lo bien que Katsuki explicaba las cosas. Logró entender todo lo que dijo.

—Entonces, el material del que están hechos los guantes de tu traje ¿también es especial?

—Según la hoja con la información que venía en el paquete, la empresa me explicó que el material ha sido diseñado bajo los más altos estándares de calidad y que el gobierno mantiene regulada parte de la potencia de mi peculiaridad para evitar tragedias. Aunque tengamos licencias provisionales, aún no somos héroes.

—Hmm... Eso significa también que si tocas a alguien con tu mano sudada, le dejarás nitroglicerina. ¡Qué miedo! ¿te imaginas que lo hagas explotar sin querer?

Bakugou tuvo un tic en el ojo, luego le puso la mano en el hombro izquierdo. Uraraka se calló y se puso pálida tras la acción del joven. Sintió el calor que desprendía la palma sobre su piel y miró a los ojos color grana de aquel que no parpadeaba y la observaba con seriedad.

—Qué miedo Uraraka, parece que voy a dejar nitroglicerina en tu hombro... Quizás vayas a explotar.

La mano derecha de Ochaco se elevó temblorosamente hasta posarse sobre la de su compañero.

—Bakugou... No me había dado cuenta.

—¿Eh?

—Tu mano es muy grande.

De inmediato retiró su extremidad del hombro de la chica, se había sonrojado tanto que no lo pudo ocultar. Tomó su lápiz y comenzó a escribir el ensayo sin mirar de nuevo a Uraraka.

—¿Bakugou?

—¡Cállate! Solo haz tu estúpido trabajo en silencio.

—¿Eh? Pero aún nos queda tiempo y no te dije muchas cosas sobre mí.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser saber sobre alguien como tú? Eres parlanchina, entrometida y estás enamorada del idiota del salón —volteó a verla, estaba molesto y ella tenía un rostro de pena—. No hay nada más de ti que me interese saber.

Uraraka apretó los labios, tomó su papel y su lápiz para empezar su ensayo; sin embargo, la carga emocional se hizo más pesada de lo que pudo soportar y cuando se le escapó una lágrima, se puso de pie y pidió permiso para ir al baño.

Aunque Bakugou lo hubiera querido, fue algo que no ignoró. Miró la hoja de su compañera y en ella, una gota que se absorbió dejando una marca de humedad.

Apretó el lápiz en su mano, estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser un cobarde, justamente el tipo de persona que más odiaba.

Después de clases, el trabajo de limpieza no lo liberó de la culpa que sentía, en especial porque Ochaco permaneció en otra área muy lejos de él. Entendía que ella no quisiera verlo ni dirigirle la palabra. Cuando regresó al salón, Uraraka se sentó en otra parte para terminar su ensayo y ya no volvieron a hablar.

Katsuki no era del tipo que pide disculpas aun sabiendo que cometió un error, mas su conciencia le continuaba recriminando que no tenía por qué minimizar a su compañera a esos aspectos tan básicos. Ochaco no hizo nada malo.

Aventó el trapo húmedo a un lado y se recargó en la pared del pasillo. Su cabeza estaba llena de remordimientos y una de sus angustias fue recordar lo que escribió en su ensayo.

—No, maldita sea Katsuki —apoyó la frente en su mano—. No seas estúpido, no seas estúpido.

Lanzó un largo suspiro y se quedó mirando al final del pasillo.

En otro sitio de la escuela, Midnight terminaba de revisar y calificar los informes de sus alumnos. Aizawa estaba también en la oficina, él acomodaba unos expedientes; no había dejado de ver que su compañera de trabajo se golpeaba constantemente la mejilla con el bolígrafo.

—¿Quién lo hizo tan mal? —Finalmente le cuestionó.

—El peor fue Mineta.

—Ese chico...

—Pero no estoy viendo al peor, sino al mejor; de hecho estoy sin palabras. No esperaba que esta persona escribiera un ensayo tan extenso y detallado.

—¿Todoroki?

Midnight le entregó la hoja.

—Katsuki Bakugou. Pensé que era esa clase de persona que no escucha a los demás, pero me ha callado la boca.

Aizawa leía con cuidado el escrito de su alumno. Aunque él continuaba creyendo que Katsuki y Ochaco eran novios y por ello se conocían bien, no dejaba de sorprenderle que en efecto, el muchacho hizo un excelente ensayo.

_«Uraraka piensa demasiado en el bien de los demás sin anteponer sus propios sentimientos. Observa en silencio y se preocupa por pequeñeces. Uraraka es una persona amable.»_

—Ese muchacho de verdad está enamorado. —Pensó.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	7. HELADO CON CHISPAS DE COLORES

**Capítulo ****7****.-**** Helado con chispas de colores**

—Lo que dije estuvo mal así que te ofrezco discul... No, no.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y volvió a verse en el espejo.

—Cara redonda, no quise decir que eres parlanchina, aunque de verdad lo seas. Solo perdona mis... ¡ARGH! ¡CARAJO! ¡No! ¡De nuevo!

Katsuki se golpeó las mejillas y con una mirada determinante retó al reflejo del cristal. Llevaba varios minutos tratando de ensayar una buena disculpa para su compañera. El día anterior fue grosero con ella de un modo más peculiar que el de costumbre; sintió que esas palabras que le dijo dolían más que sus insultos habituales. Lo dedujo por la forma tan triste que tomaron los ojos de Ochaco.

Gruñó, se acomodó el cabello y lo intentó una vez más.

—Uraraka, yo...

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación interrumpiendo su ensayo; se masajeó el cuello y suspiró derrotado. Arrastrando los pies se dirigió a abrir esperando ver a Kirishima o a Kaminari, por lo que fue brusco a la hora de jalar la puerta.

—¡¿Qué...?!

Unos ojitos brillantes y grandes parpadearon observándolo, luego esas mejillas rosadas se hicieron notorias. Bakugou creyó sentir algo extraño en su pecho... Algo como vergüenza.

—Bakugou, perdón por molestar ahora, sé que ya estabas por ir a dormir. —Ochaco se rascó la cabeza, estaba nerviosa.

El chico rubio recuperó su pose de orgullo y la miró con indiferencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

De manera sorpresiva, Uraraka puso delante de sus ojos una bolsa de papas al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

—¡Lo siento!

—¿Eh? —Katsuki pestañeó.

—Fui demasiado intensa con mi interrogatorio, entiendo que invadí tu privacidad y no debo meterme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia. Me disculpo por todas las molestias causadas y te ofrezco estas papas adobadas como muestra de mi sincero arrepentimiento.

Bakugou miró la bolsa de papas, no quería tomarla pero Uraraka seguía inclinada escondiendo su cara.

—¡Argh! ¡Deja las tonterías! —Le arrebató la bolsa—. ¿Quién te dijo que te disculparas conmigo? ¿No fuiste tú la que salió llorando por lo que dije?

Ella continuó con su rostro al piso.

—¡Por favor perdó...! —Levantó la cabeza— ¿Uh? Bakugou, tú... ¿te diste cuenta?

Las mejillas del muchacho se acaloraron.

—¡No es que seas muy discreta, ¿sabes?!

—Bueno, aún así perdón. Solo debo enfocarme en el concurso y ya, entiendo que no debo meterme en tu vida así que te prometo que no volveré a ser una molestia para ti.

Finalmente se enderezó. Bakugou no expresó ninguna oración, en su cabeza solo podía escuchar sus disculpas ensayadas que se fueron al caño. Uraraka le había cambiado la jugada y no sabía qué hacer.

Sintió la bolsa en su mano y la miró: era el regalo de disculpas más raro que pudo recibir, pero tratándose de Ochaco todo era posible. La chica era espontánea y ocurrente, en cierta forma eso le agradaba de ella.

—No pude conseguir papas picantes así que compré ésas.

—No tenías que darme nada —se miraron fijamente, Uraraka de repente se puso seria—. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar?

—Bakugou, sal conmigo.

El corazón de Bakugou latió tan rápido que incluso le provocó terror. Las nuevas sensaciones de su cuerpo lo tenían de cabeza.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué querría yo...?

—¡Shh! —Uraraka movió las manos—. Verás, esto es su secreto pero la verdad es que el profesor —bajó el volumen de su voz—... El profesor Aizawa tiene un gato en su habitación.

—¿Un gato?

—No es como que no esté permitido tener mascotas, Koda tiene un conejito en su cuarto. Pero el profesor quiere mantener otro tipo de imagen ¿sabes?

Bakugou se rascó el cuello.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el gato con tus ganas de salir conmigo?

—Hice algo que podría beneficiarnos. Hablé con él y llegamos a un acuerdo. Le dije que podemos apoyarlo en el cuidado del gatito, debido a que él es un hombre muy ocupado y apenas tiene tiempo de sobra, tú y yo podemos ir a comprarle alimento y algunos artículos que el animalito necesita.

—¿Estás loca? Yo no pienso cuidar nada. Mi tiempo vale oro y además ¿para qué? ¿Qué hay a cambio?

—Nos levantará el castigo. Piénsalo Bakugou, nos toma más tiempo limpiar que ir a comprar croquetas.

El muchacho apretó los labios y arrugó la frente.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo tendríamos que hacer esto?

—Solo por esta vez. Como las vacaciones están cerca, el profesor le conseguirá un hogar pronto. Entonces todo lo que necesitamos hacer es traerle suficiente comida, un champú especial y un collar.

Katsuki no lo pensó demasiado, estaba convencido de que no tardarían ni una hora en cumplir con el trabajo.

—Bien, lo haré.

Uraraka sonrió y puso una mirada penetrante.

—Mañana después de clases.

(...)

La mañana pasó con aparente normalidad; todos los estudiantes no podían ocultar su evidente emoción por la llegada de las vacaciones de verano. En los ratos de descanso entre clases se agrupaban para contar sus planes; todo parecía estar bien en sus ánimos, mas Bakugou notó que Ochaco estaba demasiado callada.

La noche anterior antes de dormir, Ochaco llamó a su madre para saber el estado actual de su papá. La respuesta no fue muy favorable y aunque la señora Uraraka quiso ser cuidadosa con sus palabras explicándole que su esposo debía permanecer hospitalizado por una cirugía programada, no pudo evitar que su hija pasara la noche en vela pensando en él.

—Ochaco, ¿vas a quedarte aquí? Las clases ya terminaron,_ kero._

Uraraka salió de sus pensamientos enfocándose en Tsuyu, ni siquiera se percató de en qué momento Iida, quien se sentaba delante de ella, dejó su asiento.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila cuando vio su teléfono celular, lo tomó para revisar si no había mensajes pero seguía todo igual. Su madre había prometido llamarle más tarde para que pudiera hablar con su padre y ella lo esperaba con ansias.

Tras cambiarse de ropa deshaciéndose del uniforme, salió de su habitación y subió al ascensor. Tenía que ir con Bakugou a comprar las cosas del gatito y todavía no lo había localizado.

Justamente su teléfono vibró y de inmediato lo sacó de su pantalón para revisarlo creyendo que era algo relacionado a la salud de su padre; sin embargo, extrañamente era un número desconocido. No supo quién era el autor de aquel mensaje hasta que lo leyó.

_«Soy Bakugou, estoy en la primera planta. No me hagas perder el tiempo y date prisa.»_

Se quedó unos instantes preguntándose cómo era que su compañero consiguió su número hasta que recordó aquella vez que él le pidió sus datos para el concurso. Ella añadió su información pero jamás le pidió a Katsuki que le diera la suya.

Por si las dudas, almacenó el número como contacto nuevo.

Justo estaba anotando el nombre de contacto cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y Deku ingresó, en un principio no notó su presencia hasta que él habló.

—Uraraka, ¿vas a salir?

Ella bajó su teléfono y sonrió.

—Voy a cumplir con una encomienda, no tardaré mucho.

—Ya veo. —Deku se sobó la nuca.

Ante la desatinada incomodidad que se respiraba porque su compañero de repente se quedó callado, Uraraka entabló una nueva plática para romper con ese terrible silencio.

—¿Qué harás en vacaciones, Deku?

—¿Eh? Ahh... Sí, las vacaciones —se sobó la barbilla—. Mmm... Iré a casa pero también quiero entrenar mucho, necesito controlar mi quirk —dijo con orgullo—. Si quiero ser un gran héroe, debo esforzarme mucho.

Ochaco sonrió, le agradaba ver a su amigo siendo más optimista y seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Tú qué harás, Uraraka? ¿Irás a casa de tus padres? Deben extrañarte mucho.

La tierna sonrisa de la muchacha se desvaneció despacio. Ir a casa con sus padres era algo que anhelaba pero tenía muchos obstáculos que se lo impedían. El primero de ellos era el concurso, no podía abandonar a Bakugou y por momentos su corazón deseaba que no pasaran a la siguiente ronda. Pero ese sentimiento la hacía sentir egoísta.

El segundo impedimento era la falta de dinero. No completaba para comprar el boleto de regreso, y tampoco quería tener que pedirle a sus padres aún sabiendo la situación actual de la salud de su papá. Ochaco no quería ser una carga.

—Bueno, me gustaría pero me temo que no será posible.

—¿Uh? ¿Pasó algo?

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente.

—Lo que pasa es que mi papá...

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás, joven Midoriya!

Un hombre rubio y demacrado alzó la mano y ambos jovencitos le miraron.

—All Might. —pronunció Deku.

—Necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo?

—¡Sí! —Respondió Deku con firmeza, luego recordó a Uraraka y volteó apenado con ella—. Ah, es cierto. Me decías algo.

Ella negó con su cabeza y una casi imperceptible mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa amable.

—Está bien, no es nada importante. Te veré después, Deku.

Él asintió.

—Claro.

Y allí se quedó ella viéndolo correr para alcanzar a All Might. Midoriya era un completo fan del famoso héroe y podría decirse que su mundo giraba en torno a él. Uraraka estaba convencida de que Izuku tenía la mente enfocada en ser tan fuerte como fuera posible y por ello siempre procuraba administrar sus tiempos entrenando.

Deku estaba lleno de eso: de fuertes deseos de superación y no perdía el tiempo en otras cosas. Eso de alguna manera le dolía, ella quería ser igual.

—¿Ah? ¿Vas a quedarte allí parada todo el día?

La potente voz de Bakugou la hizo dar un respingo, miró a un lado y lo vio encorvado hacia el frente con sus manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Bakugou.

—Tch. Si sigues siendo tan obvia, el nerd se dará cuenta... Aunque pensándolo bien, es un completo idiota y podría jamás notarlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que te gusta el apestoso de Deku.

Uraraka se puso colorada.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Sea verdad o no, te miras muy afectada —se burló—. Duh... Me da igual tu cursi vida romántica. Vamos a comprar las cosas de esa bola de pelos para terminar con esto rápido, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer.

(...)

—¿Rojo o verde? ¿Qué color de collar preferirá el profesor Aizawa?

Uraraka comparaba ambos artículos de la tienda de mascotas, Bakugou no había quitado su cara de aburrimiento desde que llegaron.

—¿Y eso importa? Compra el que sea, el gato no protestará. ¿Qué importa lo que ese viejo opine?

—Bakugou, esto es importante. Es un objeto con el que el gatito será identificado.

Él rodó los ojos.

—¿De qué color es el gato?

—Blanco con ojitos amarillos.

—Entonces compra el collar rojo.

—Bien, ahora elegiré la placa que llevará... A ver, ¿cuál es buena?

Pasó el dedo recorriendo cada plaquita metálica hasta que encontró una adecuada y la tomó.

—¿Terminaste?

—Sí, vamos a pagar.

Al salir de la tienda, Katsuki puso atención. Ochaco había estado viendo su teléfono en repetidas ocasiones y lo guardaba casi de inmediato. No le quiso preguntar, no obstante tenía la gran duda de qué era toda esa desesperación.

Vino a su mente el recuerdo de las papas adobadas, las cuales comió en silencio en la soledad de su habitación. Un regalo de disculpas como ése no era tan deslumbrante, podría incluso considerarse una burla hacia la persona afectada.

Aunque Bakugou sabía que ella no tenía porqué haberse disculpado, ella lo hizo de buena fe. Al prestar atención a sus objetos personales, como zapatos, los alimentos que se servía en el almuerzo y su teléfono celular anticuado, Katsuki entendió que su compañera no podía darse ciertos privilegios que para el resto de sus compañeros eran cosas comunes y quizás sin importancia. Fue así que comprendió la razón por la que Ochaco solo pudo llevarle una bolsa de papas fritas.

Iban caminando de regreso a la escuela, sin decirse nada. Los ruidos de la ciudad inundaban sus oídos y minimizaban el muy posible triste escenario que ambos compartían en ese momento.

Bakugou miró un puesto de helados cerca del parque en ese sector. No llevaba mucho efectivo en su cartera, no pensó que sería necesario cargar con demasiado dinero para esa salida; pero de alguna forma quería disculparse con Ochaco por hacerla llorar, fue así que se repitió mentalmente hasta el cansancio que nada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer era por otro motivo más que para compensar su error. Solo eso.

—¡No te muevas de aquí!

La repentina exclamación de Katsuki hizo saltar a Uraraka, él caminó de un modo extraño hacia el puesto de helados y ella miró a todos lados sin comprender qué pasaba.

Bakugou regresó con un gesto de odiar el mundo y dos helados; uno en cada mano. Uno de ellos tenía chispas de colores y fue justo el que extendió a Uraraka casi estampándoselo en la cara.

—Toma. —dijo con casi un gruñido.

—¿Qué es esto? Bakugou, no entien...

—¡Solo tómalo maldita sea! ¡Va a derretirse!

Uraraka se apresuró a tomarlo aún sin entender nada. Miró al rubio quien comía con una pequeña cuchara, su nieve de sabor vainilla.

—Uhm... ¿Puedo saber por qué...?

—El calor está insoportable, no quiero que vayas a desmayarte porque no te pienso ayudar. —argumentó.

Miró las bancas vacías del parque, los árboles creaban una estupenda sombra sobre ellas; no había casi nadie allí, solo unos pocos niños que jugaban.

—Vamos a descansar un rato. —dijo y caminó hacia allí, Uraraka fue detrás de él.

Se sentaron a comer, Uraraka veía a los niños trepar el tobogán mientras Bakugou comía en silencio sintiendo vergüenza.

—Es un bonito día ¿verdad? —expresó ella.

—Es horrible. —contestó él.

Uraraka suspiró y probó su helado de chispas. De repente sacó el teléfono y miró la pantalla, un gesto de angustia se dibujó en su cara. Volvió a guardarlo.

—Pareces muy preocupada. —soltó Katsuki y al instante se arrepintió.

—No es nada, no es nada. Mmm este helado está delicioso, gracias Bakugou.

—Tsk. Cállate.

Las orejas del muchacho enrojecieron.

—Bakugou te estás poniendo rojo.

—¡Es el calor! ¡Es el maldito calor!

La mano de Uraraka se posó sobre su frente y él no opuso resistencia, de repente su defensa se quebró y fue incapaz de moverse ante el tacto de la castaña.

—Pues no tienes fiebre. Sí... Debe ser el calor. ¿Eh? —Ochaco acercó más su rostro, Katsuki abrió más los ojos—. ¡Bakugou, tienes pecas! Aunque no se notan tanto, pero si me acerco mucho y con la luz del día puedo verlas.

Por la manera en que lo expresaba, parecía ser un descubrimiento maravilloso. Katsuki estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía gritarle que se alejara. Para su suerte, ella se separó y continuó comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

El corazón del muchacho martillaba con terrorífica fuerza, tanto así que temía que ella escuchara los latidos de su corazón.

¿Por qué Uraraka lo tenía de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo especial en ella que le hacía sentirse pequeño? Eran dos de las decenas de interrogantes que Katsuki se hacía y temía que la respuesta involucrara sentimientos.

Al terminar de comer sus helados, Uraraka sacó su teléfono una vez más. No duró mucho tiempo con él en mano cuando uno de los niños que jugaba en el parque lanzó un chorro de agua directamente desde su mano para mojar a su compañero, pero su puntería falló y terminó mojando la cara y móvil de Uraraka, quien además por la inesperada acción soltó el teléfono y éste cayó al suelo haciendo un terrible _crash._

—¡Lo siento, señorita!

Bakugou miró con horror lo sucedido y molesto se puso de pie.

—¡Oye tú, maldito mocoso! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Vas a morir!

El niño que causó el accidente estaba tan asustado que era evidente que en cualquier momento lloraría.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Fue por accidente.

—¡Nada de accidente! ¡No juegues con tu quirk cuando hay otras personas cerca!

—Está bien, está bien —habló Uraraka—, no pasó nada. ¿Sí?

Fue hacia el niño y le acarició la cabeza, él temblaba asustado.

—Calma, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No va a regañarme? ¿Le dirá a mis papás? No quiero que mi papá se enoje.

—No, no voy a decirle a nadie. Quédate tranquilo, solo juega con más precaución.

De repente pareció que el alma volvió al cuerpo del niño, y éste dejó de temblar.

Bakugou chistó, luego miró hacia el suelo; el teléfono de Ochaco estaba mojado y arruinado. Ella se agachó para recogerlo y él notó ese temblor en sus manos: Uraraka había perdido algo importante pero su benevolencia la hizo fingir que todo estaba bien.

—¿Funciona? —preguntó él.

—Me temo que ya no. —contestó con pena cuando presionó el botón y no se vio nada en la pantalla—. Incluso la bocina está toda mojada, supongo que hoy es nuestra despedida después de tres buenos años.

La carita de resignación de su compañera le martilló en el pecho. Quería patear a alguien para desquitar su enojo.

—¡Ah! Es verdad, tengo que avisarle a mamá.

Ochaco se palpó el pantalón y después metió su mano en el bolsillo, obtuvo una miserable moneda a la que vio con desprecio.

—Ba-Bakugou... ¿de casualidad tienes cinco yenes que me prestes? —preguntó apenada—. Necesito ir a un teléfono público.

Bakugou se metió la mano en el bolsillo y en lugar de su cartera lo que le entregó fue su propio teléfono móvil.

—Usa el mío.

Ella asintió aún dudando de su caridad, con ambas manos tomó el móvil y llamó a su madre para explicarle que no podría hablar con su papá antes de su cirugía por lo que le sucedió a su teléfono. Añadió que le llamaba desde el móvil de un compañero.

—Por favor transmite mi mensaje a papá —dijo con tristeza—. Sé que todo saldrá bien. Voy a rezar por su salud, los quiero.

Terminó la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono a Bakugou.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de volver. —manifestó tratando de sonar natural.

Tomó la bolsa con las compras y ambos regresaron a la escuela.

La sonrisa de Uraraka no regresó en todo el trayecto de vuelta, además, ni siquiera el ruido de la ciudad logró amortiguar el impacto que tenía el silencio que los dominó.

Bakugou pasó el resto de la tarde entrenando, Kirishima le pidió que lo apoyara y para distraerse, aceptó.

Pero aunque trató incontables veces, su cabeza continuó pensando en la penosa situación que atravesaba su compañera. La familia de Ochaco pasaba por algo delicado y ella se lo guardó para sí misma.

Katsuki no podía dejar de pensar en cómo era posible que nadie alrededor, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos se dieran cuenta.

(...)

—Viejo, tengo un montón de hambre, ¿crees que ya sea la hora de la cena? —dijo Kirishima y se terminó el agua de su botella.

Bakugou se limpió el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo.

—No comeré hasta que me bañe.

—Tienes razón, en ese caso me adelantaré. Te veo luego.

Kirishima abandonó el vestidor de chicos, Bakugou dejó su ropa preparada en una de las canastas, y colocó su teléfono encima de ésta. Después se deshizo de sus pantalones para entrar a la ducha.

Su mente estaba llena de culpabilidad, de arrepentimiento y se sentía miserable. Creía que por su culpa Uraraka estaba teniendo malos momentos y aunque en un principio poco le habría importado, llevaba días cargado de sensaciones extrañas.

Esperó que el agua le enfriara la cabeza y lo hiciera volver en sí pues una gran parte de él le recriminaba que no estaba actuando como el verdadero Katsuki.

El verdadero jamás tendría rondando por su mente la inquietud de saber qué podía hacer para que Uraraka volviera a sonreír.

Una vez que terminó de asearse, volvió al vestidor. Se estaba poniendo la camiseta cuando oyó el vibrar de su teléfono y con ello, la pantalla se encendió.

Lo tomó y miró un número desconocido, sin embargo, contestó.

—_¿Hola?_ —Una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la línea—. _Disculpa ¿eres el compañero de Ochaco?_

Bakugou se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Sí, lo soy.

—_Ah, perdona que llame a este número, pero no tengo forma de contactar a mi hija y he olvidado el número de U.A. en mi agenda. ¿Podrías por favor decirle esta noticia?_

(...)

Bakugou atravesó las instalaciones corriendo; al entrar al edificio moderó la velocidad de sus pasos. Fue al comedor del primer piso donde todos cenaban, pero Uraraka no estaba allí.

No preguntó por ella, no sintió el valor suficiente. Además, ya se podía imaginar en dónde se hallaba.

Subió al cuarto piso, corrió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha. Tocó sin pensarlo tantas veces, luego del quinto llamado, ella abrió.

Vio sus ojos medio hinchados; su nariz y labios con un color rojizo: ella había llorado.

—¿Bakugou? No creo que vengas a pedirme que vaya a cenar ¿verdad? —dijo queriendo suavizar el ambiente, pues sabía bien que su rostro delataba lo sucedido.

—Tu madre me llamó.

Uraraka alzó las cejas y se quedó sin habla, tan solo esperando que continuara.

—Tu papá ya salió del quirófano. La operación fue un éxito.

El rostro de Uraraka se descompuso por el alivio y la felicidad. Se cubrió la cara bajo los antebrazos y gimió en llanto. Katsuki no pudo decir nada.

—Gracias —sollozaba—, gracias Bakugou.

Sin saber qué decir o hacer solo atinó a darle ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza. Eso para Ochaco significó todo el apoyo lo que necesitaba.


	8. ETAPA FINAL

**Capítulo ****8****.-**** Etapa final**

Una reunión vespertina exclusivamente de chicas se llevaba acabo en la habitación de Hagakure. Emocionadas por la tan cercana llegada de las vacaciones, las muchachas compartían tiempo hablando de sus planes, cosas triviales, entre otros asuntos; todo esto mientras comían bocadillos.

Mina era la más animada y agitaba en el aire un papel que anunciaba el festival de verano.

—Será en vacaciones, ¡habrá fuegos artificiales! —Repentinamente su ánimo decayó—. Qué lástima que no podremos ir todas juntas.

—Quizá la próxima vez, o bien cuando volvamos a U.A. podemos hacer un pequeño festejo en el jardín de la escuela. Tendríamos que pedir permiso. —dijo Yaoyorozu.

—Pero no habrá fuegos artificiales —lloriqueó—. Ah... ¡Quiero ir con un chico!

—¿Qué tienen de especiales los fuegos artificiales? —preguntó Uraraka.

—Normalmente las parejas jóvenes van a estos festivales y al final cuando la pirotecnia decora el cielo nocturno, ellos sellan su amor con un beso. —Suspiró—. Qué pena que no me guste nadie.

—¿Y Kirishima, _kero_?

Mina frunció el ceño.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Tsuyu, por todos los cielos! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Lo siento, es que como ustedes dos se llevan muy bien y parecen tan cercanos.

Mina se revolvió la melena con ambas manos.

—Solo es porque nos conocemos desde la secundaria, pero no hay nada más allá de eso.

—Imaginemos que sea obligatorio ir al festival de verano con alguno de los chicos de la clase ¿a quién elegirían? —preguntó Hagakure—. Yo quizás le preguntaría a Ojiro.

—¿Por qué él? —Jirou se interesó.

—Mmm... Porque él me parece comprensivo. Se ve como alguien muy sereno y amable.

Todas asintieron, el muchacho era una gran persona.

—¿Tú, Momo?

La pelinegra puso su dedo índice en su barbilla mientras meditaba; no obstante, Mina se le adelantó exclamando un nombre.

—¡Todoroki!

—¿Eh? ¿Todoroki?

—¡Por supuesto! Ustedes dos se miran muy bien juntos, además son de la misma clase social así que se deberían entender muy bien ¿no lo creen, chicas?

El resto estuvo de acuerdo, Yaoyorozu se replanteó la idea mientras se removía sobre su asiento.

—Bueno, me parece que Shoji también sería un buen candidato. Así que tanto Todoroki como él son chicos de la clase a los que les pediría acompañarme.

Ashido se exaltó moviendo sus manos.

—¡Debes elegir uno!

—Mina, solo es un escenario inventado, no tienes por qué agobiarte.

—Bueno, tienes razón. En mi caso considero que podría ir con Sero o Kirishima.

Jirou la señaló y la jovencita de inmediato aclaró.

—Solo iríamos en plan de compañeros. ¿Y tú, Jirou?

Ella suspiró, comenzó a juguetear con sus orejas al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

—No sé.

—Yo creo que te iría bien si Kaminari te acompañara. —habló Uraraka, el color rojizo se elevó hasta las orejas de Kyoka.

—P-po- ¡¿por qué él?!

—¿No te agrada? Parece como si Kaminari y tú se llevaran bien?

Ella manoteó.

—Kaminari es un tonto y siempre dice cosas raras. Seguramente se burlaría de mí si me ve vestida con un _yukata_.

—Tal vez es su modo de decir que eres bonita, _kero_.

Todas guardaron silencio, Jirou sintió su corazón latir presuroso.

—De ninguna manera. Prefiero ir con Koda, él es callado y gentil.

Tsuyu aprovechó para ser la siguiente, sus grandes ojos no expresaban nada y parecía no cohibirse a la hora de hablar de chicos.

—Yo le pediría a Tokoyami que me acompañara. Es algo callado, pero seguramente un festival nocturno le parecería bien; aunque también pienso que Midoriya sería un buen compañero.

—¿Deku? —soltó Uraraka, Tusyu la miró.

—Creo que Midoriya es alguien que podría acompañar sin problema a una chica, aunque se ponga nervioso. No intentaría hacer nada malo.

Uraraka se quedó meditándolo.

—¿Y tú, Ochaco? ¿Con quién te gustaría ir?

A punto de darle la razón a Asui y decir que también podría ir con Deku, su cabeza recordó diversas situaciones en las cuales su incomodidad era demasiado intensa y de repente la imagen de Midoriya se desvaneció para dar lugar a otra figura.

Sus labios se abrieron y sintió un extraño calor en su pecho.

—Bakugou.

Los gritos de Mina, Hagakure y Jirou fueron lo siguiente en sonar dentro de la habitación.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —gritó Mina con notable preocupación.

—¡Bakugou es la peor opción después de Mineta! —argumentó Jirou.

—A mi parecer, Bakugou no es tan malo como nos hace creer —manifestó con calma. Se abrazó las rodillas y pensó en él—. Puede ser gritón y malhumorado pero ¿saben? Él es muy observador y escucha a las personas. Da su opinión sin rodeos, no le interesa si los demás lo toman a mal...

La mente de Uraraka proyectó el momento en que él le entregó el helado muy a su manera; luego cuando le prestó su teléfono y finalmente, esa cálida palma sobre su cabeza reconfortándola en su angustia.

El corazón de Uraraka comenzaba a latir de una forma diferente cuando pensaba en él.

Cuando se dio cuenta que sus palabras tan profundas tenían a sus compañeras mirándola con sorpresa, quiso arreglar el ambiente.

—¡Ah! Además Bakugou seguramente es de esas personas que gana en todos los juegos ¡imagínense todos los premios que obtendrá! ¿No sería eso súper divertido? —rió fuertemente—. Pero claro, dudo mucho que él llegue a aceptar una invitación al festival, es decir... después de todo no se le nota interés en ese tipo de cosas ¿cierto?

—Pues... no lo sé, él me sigue causando rechazo —comentó Jirou—. No quiero decir que sea una mala persona, pero solo puedo imaginarlo gritándole a todo aquel que se le atraviese.

—Bakugou nos ha dado una primera impresión muy fuerte con su carácter de agresividad, es normal que nos parezca mala opción para una cita —explicó Hagakure—. Se sienta detrás de mí, constantemente tengo que oírlo gritar y maldecir.

Uraraka no prosiguió. No deseaba dar la una imagen de defensora de Katsuki, mucho menos de forma tan abrupta y extraña; sin embargo, sabía que la idea que sus compañeras tenían sobre el rubio, era una muy limitada a lo que el muchacho proyectaba.

Sí, Bakugou era alguien explosivo y grosero, pero poseía algo distinto que todavía le costaba descifrar. Cuando se lo proponía, él podía ser incluso encantador.

Desde aquella noche cuando Katsuki la reconfortó tras las buenas nuevas del éxito de la cirugía a su padre, no volvieron a cruzar palabra. No supo si fue cosa de ella o simplemente él se alejó al mostrar compasión y empatía, pero por más extraño que sonara, a cada momento el recuerdo de ese día le llegaba.

Las pecas de Bakugou, aquellas diminutas marcas que a simple vista no se percibían; sus grandes manos; la fragancia de su ropa así como sus ojos carmesí... Todas esas características de repente tomaron fuerza para Ochaco y mientras descansaba sobre su cama, se cuestionaba el porqué no notó todo eso antes.

Se enderezó sobre el colchón cuando reaccionó dándose cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado en él. Su cabeza fue sacudida y se dio palmaditas en las mejillas.

—No, no... ¡Basta Ochaco! ¡No puedes sentir atracción hacia él, es una tontería muy grande!

Respiró agitada, vio sus manos y las cerró en puños. Sus latidos aumentaban su frecuencia y comenzó a acalorarse.

—Hasta hace unas semanas rompí esa hoja donde me liberaba de mis sentimientos hacia Deku, es imposible que me comience a interesar por Bakugou... ¿Qué? ¡No! —Se puso de pie de un salto— ¿Me está gustando Bakugou? ¿A mí me gusta? ¡AAAAHHH!

Volvió a menear su cabeza de un lado a otro como si de esa manera pudiera sacudirse las emociones que comenzaban a brotar en su interior. Corrió hacia el espejo para ver su rostro: sus mejillas se habían sonrojado más de lo normal.

—No, no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Solo estoy confundiendo mi gratitud por sus milagrosas buenas acciones conmigo, no es nada más que eso.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Sintió una opresión que la hizo terminar de cuclillas, ella sabía bien lo que significaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es necesario para que alguien pueda sentir atracción por otra persona? ¿Quién puede resolver todas estas dudas?

Le resultaba ridículo el conocer a Katsuki desde que entraron a U.A. y recién empezar a sentirse de esa forma.

—No pasará de nuevo, no.

Se puso de pie una vez más, fue hacia el escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó una hoja de papel. Tomó su bolígrafo y comenzó a redactar la mezcla de sensaciones, ideas y pensamientos respecto a su compañero pues una vez que culminara con todo, se desharía de ella tal cual lo hizo con la hoja de Deku.

Cinco minutos transcurrieron en la velada de Uraraka, la hoja de papel solo llevaba un corto párrafo escrito; sus manos la sostenían, ella continuaba viéndola con incredulidad. No había forma de expresar las cosas, no podía simplemente arrojar todo lo que desde hace días llevaba cargando.

Se mordió el pulgar; volvió a guardar la hoja con la esperanza de que al llegar el siguiente día ella podría inspirarse para terminar el escrito.

(...)

Cuando las clases terminaron, Uraraka se armó de valor para hablar con Bakugou y preguntarle sobre el concurso. Si no mal recordaba, la última fase consistía en una entrevista con los organizadores y esto sería antes de las vacaciones. Como ya quedaban solo dos días para eso, tenía la inquietud de saber por qué Bakugou no le había dicho nada.

Él solía estar muy interesado en ello e incluso le aseguró que ganarían, y de unos días a la fecha ya ni siquiera hablaba de ello.

Cuando todos salieron del aula y no quedaba nadie en el pasillo, se acercó a él. Katsuki caminaba tranquilamente hacia los dormitorios sin percatarse de los cortos pasos que Ochaco daba siguiéndole, esperando el momento adecuado para levantar la voz.

Mas, viendo su espalda, de pronto se detuvo. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue la idea de que siempre tendría que ser así, por su propio bien y sus metas como heroína. No hay oportunidades de amor para los héroes.

—Ba... ¡Bakugou! —exclamó, aunque su voz sonó temblorosa. Él se paró para mirar por encima de su hombro—. Esto... La etapa final del concurso será pronto ¿verdad? Y como será de preguntas entonces yo... yo estuve meditando en ello. Creo que no estamos preparados, así que deberíamos estudiar.

—¿Ah? —Él se dio la media vuelta para verla bien.

—Sí, supongo que nos harán preguntas para saber qué tanto conocemos a nuestra pareja. ¿No deberíamos por lo menos ensayar lo que responderemos?

Bakugou no contestó, estaba demasiado callado para el gusto de Uraraka. Desvió la mirada unos instantes y luego se masajeó el cuello.

—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Eh?

Nuevamente le dio la espalda.

—Mañana a las cuatro, en el gimnasio.

No dijo más, sus pasos continuaron hasta que desapareció de la vista de Uraraka.

—Baku...

—Uraraka.

Su cuerpo dio un respingo al oír aquella voz, miró detrás y vio a Deku. Por momentos tuvo el temor de que él lo oyera todo pues aquel concurso era un secreto entre Bakugou y ella, y él fue muy claro cuando le expresó que nadie más tenía que saberlo.

—Deku, pensé que habías ido a tu habitación.

—Tengo que ir con Hatsume para que revise mi traje, All Might me sugirió que hiciera ligeros cambios.

Ella vio el maletín que Izuku cargaba.

—¿Pasa algo, Uraraka?

—No, no pasa nada. Suerte con tus mejoras, Deku.

—Uraraka... Eh...

Midoriya se mantuvo en silencio demostrando que le costaba trabajo pronunciar aquello; Uraraka le buscó la mirada.

—Dijiste que posiblemente no irás con tus padres durante las vacaciones, así que me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ir al festival de verano?

La luz naranja atravesó los cristales de las ventanas. Ochaco miró a los ojos de Deku pero no supo interpretar lo que experimentó. No sabía si oír aquella invitación le resultaba emocionante o deprimente.

Midoriya comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante la seriedad de la muchacha.

—Eehh... no pienses que solo iremos tú y yo —rió—, ve-verás... Kaminari fue el de la idea, así que si quieres venir con nosotros al festival sería genial. Incluso estaba pensando en preguntarle a Asui si quiere ir, pienso que será fantástico si nos reunimos aunque sea esta vez.

—Debí suponerlo. —musitó.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué?

Uraraka sonrió convencida y resignada, lo curioso de la situación se debía a que no sentía pena o decepción de escuchar el resto de la invitación, era como si se tratase de un gran alivio saber que no era una cita.

—¿Uraraka?

—Bueno, la verdad suena muy bien pero todavía debo planear mi agenda. Te daré una respuesta antes de las vacaciones.

—Claro. O si bien lo deseas, puedes enviarme un mensaje de texto.

—Respecto a eso, no será posible —ella se rascó la cabeza—. Verás, ya no tengo teléfono celular.

—¿Que le sucedió?

Uraraka se apenó.

—Se me cayó y se rompió.

—¿Y si se lo llevas a Hatsume? Quizás ella pueda hacer algo.

—No te preocupes, ahorraré y me compraré uno nuevo. Bueno, me voy... Te daré una respuesta pronto ¿de acuerdo?

Deku asintió, entonces ella giró en sus talones, pasó de largo y subió al ascensor para ir al cuarto piso.

Detrás del muro y sin que lo notaran, Bakugou continuaba de pie recargando su espalda en el concreto. Solo chistó, luego se marchó.

(...)

En el ascensor Ochaco se topó con Present Mic, a quien vio cargando casi una montaña de carpetas y papeles. Se ofreció a ayudarlo y aunque el profesor se negó en un principio, al final cedió.

Bajaron del ascensor y salieron directo a la sala de profesores. Uraraka miraba la gran movilidad allí dentro: maestros de un lado a otro, el intenso sonido de las teclas de computadora y las impresoras.

—Hay mucho trabajo por aquí.

—¡Lo hay! Tenemos que terminar los reportes de los alumnos y subir las calificaciones al sistema. No tienes idea de lo que implica la vida de un profesor.

En un escritorio medio vacío, el profesor Yamada dejó las carpetas que cargaba, de igual modo lo hizo la jovencita. Luego, miró que sobre éste había un volante anunciando el concurso donde ella y Bakugou participaban. Fue tanto su interés leyéndolo que el profesor de dio cuenta.

—Es un poco tarde para participar, la última etapa será pasado mañana. —Le dijo.

—¿Usted sabía de este concurso, profesor Yamada?

—Te diré un secreto —bajó el volumen de su voz y se llevó una mano cerca de la boca—: seré el presentador de la ronda final.

Uraraka abrió mucho sus ojos, sus labios formaron un círculo y apretó las manos.

—Es emocionante ¿verdad? Si quieres puedes ver la transmisión del programa este sábado a las ocho de la noche por el canal BBK.

—Un minuto... ¿la etapa final del concurso será televisada? ¡¿Qué?!

—En efecto mi estimada Ochaco Uraraka. —Le dio palmaditas en la cabeza—. Será bastante interesante, ya quiero saber si los participantes se conocen lo suficiente como para responder de manera correcta cada una de las preguntas.

La castaña se quedó reflexionando sobre la última fase, quizás Bakugou no sabía que todo se transmitiría por televisión y debía prevenirlo. Por razones lógicas, no le dijo a Present Mic que ella también estaba participando así que cuando él se enfocó en su trabajo, ella volvió al edificio de los dormitorios.

Pasó la noche anotando las cosas que conocía de su compañero, lo que recordaba de las propias palabras del muchacho. Leyó los apuntes una y otra vez.

No estaba segura si aún sabiendo que el concurso podría ser visto por otras personas, Katsuki aceptaría continuar, mas quería ser precavida.

—Quizá también deba anotar información sobre mí, así le ahorraré mucho tiempo a Bakugou. Pero me pregunto ¿qué debería escribir sobre mi persona?

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio para obtener una hoja en limpio, al hacerlo vio aquella que no terminó de llenar y donde empezaba a plasmar la confusión respecto a Katsuki.

La tomó con cuidado como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento y entonces leyó el triste párrafo que apenas tenía grabado.

_«Me siento rara cuando pienso en él. Es como si de repente no fuera desagradable tenerlo cerca. Siento que quiero tocar sus manos y acariciar su melena como si se tratara de un cachorro. Además, comienzan a gustarme sus pecas.»_

(...)

—¡Soy libre! ¡Libre!

Mina fue la primera en abandonar el salón de clases. Las vacaciones comenzaban.

El ambiente relajado reinaba en el lugar, y las sonrisas en sus rostros eran tan evidentes que no había cabida para la amargura... O al menos para el resto de los estudiantes, puesto que Bakugou no hizo ruido y salió del aula completamente solo.

Uraraka sabía que esa tarde se reunirían en el gimnasio para tratar el asunto de la entrevista por lo que fue a cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a su encuentro programado.

Llevaba consigo una carpeta con las hojas de la información. Entró al gimnasio buscando a Bakugou, pronto lo localizó sentado en una de las largas bancas del edificio.

Se veía demasiado serio y pensativo, ella se aproximó queriendo controlar el inesperado nerviosismo.

—Bakugou —él volteó—. Perdona si llegué unos minutos tarde.

El rubio enderezó su cuerpo, Ochaco se sentó a su lado poniendo la carpeta sobre su propio regazo.

—Ayer estuve hablando con Present Mic y descubrí que él será el presentador de la última etapa del concurso de Mrs. Lovely. Pero ¿sabes? —ella hizo un gesto arrugando la frente—, pues es que resulta que todo esto será transmitido por el canal BBK.

—Así que lo pasarán por televisión. —murmuró Bakugou.

—No sé si ya lo sabías ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

—¿Hacer? ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?

—Pues claro, este asunto es solo entre tú y yo ¿no lo dijiste? Podría malinterpretarse. Aunque si continuamos, después podemos aclarar el malentendido ¿no?

Bakugou agarró la carpeta de Uraraka y la abrió viendo el contenido de las hojas.

—Me tomé el atrevimiento de escribir información que tal vez pueda servirnos. Si tienes algo más que debas contarme sobre ti o que quieras saber de mí, este es el momento para hablarlo, mañana en la noche será la ronda final ¿qué ropa debería ponerme? No quiero que vayas a decir que parezco bruja.

Katsuki leyó una hoja extra que venía incluida en la carpeta y aquella en la cual Ochaco expresó un poco de sus sensaciones. Ella no se dio cuenta que sin querer la puso dentro del vade.

—¿Bakugou?

Él cerró la carpeta y se la devolvió, Uraraka lo miró extrañada.

—No pasamos a la última fase del concurso. No necesitamos aprender el uno del otro.

Los ojos carmesí de Katsuki se iluminaron con el rayo de luz que atravesó el ventanal superior del salón. Uraraka no podía dejar de mirarlo, se había quedado sin habla ante la crudeza de sus palabras.

Bakugou se levantó de la banca y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Pero... Aún te debo esa camiseta. —dijo ella.

—Olvida eso —contestó—. Ya pagaste tu deuda, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu tiempo.

Caminó hacia la puerta de salida mientras Ochaco seguía sentada sin procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Antes de que Bakugou saliera por completo, ella se puso sobre sus pies exclamando.

—¡Dijiste que ganarías!

Los pies de Bakugou pararon en seco.

—Dijiste que tú nunca pierdes. ¿Por qué entonces te rindes tan rápido? ¿No querías ese viaje? ¿No es acaso tu gran sueño?

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se manifestó en los labios del rubio, pero esa faceta no la pudo ver la jovencita.

—No hay nada qué hacer, perdimos. Hagamos como que este humillante trato jamás sucedió, ahora dejémonos en paz.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Uraraka se desplomó de nueva cuenta sobre la banca. Allí se quedó tratando de asimilarlo todo. Su falsa relación con Bakugou, sus encuentros a escondidas para hablar del concurso, todo acabó en un instante y ella seguía cuestionándose si algo hizo mal.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué me lo contó hasta hoy?

Sus dedos acariciaron la carpeta.

—Bueno ¿no es esto lo que quise desde el principio? Sí, es justo esto. Ya puedo respirar tranquila.

Su visión se volvió borrosa, algo pesaba tanto en sus ojos como en su pecho. Una gota mojó el material de la carpeta, luego otra.

—Sí, esto es lo que quise desde el principio —siguió derramando lágrimas—, pero entonces ¿por qué duele tanto?

Sollozó y se abrazó.

—¿Por qué me importa? No quiero, no quiero —jadeó—. No quiero que Bakugou me guste. Ochaco ¡ya deja de ser una idiota!

Pasó varias horas en ese gimnasio hasta que desahogó su frustración, y cuando consideró que estaba mejor emocionalmente, volvió al edificio.

Miró a varios de sus compañeros preparando maletas para irse a sus respectivos hogares, algunos se quedarían hasta el día siguiente antes de marcharse. No habló con ninguno y únicamente se limitó a dirigirse a su habitación. Ella no podría ir a casa como los demás.

Para Ochaco, las vacaciones de verano habían iniciado de la peor forma.


	9. FESTIVAL DE VERANO

**Capítulo ****9****.-**** "Festival de verano"**

El calor del verano comenzó de manera moderada, aunque para Katsuki parecía ser insoportable. A pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido además del ventilador de piso, él seguía removiéndose sobre su cama.

Se enderezó rendido a no hallar la comodidad que buscaba y cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación no tuvo más remedio que volver a ponerse el pantalón y la camiseta.

—¿Qué? —dijo con malhumor.

—Ah, Bakugou. Espero no interrumpir —Kirishima lo miró de pies a cabeza sospechando de su atuendo—. ¿No irás a la casa de tus padres?

—¿Has venido a preguntarme eso? —Gruñó.

—Jaja, bueno... Yo volveré a casa hoy en la tarde, Kaminari y Sero también. Pero Kaminari nos dijo que el festival de verano de la ciudad será el próximo martes y me preguntaba si tú...

—No.

Bakugou contestó al instante cortando el enunciado de su amigo, eso sorprendió a Kirishima.

—¿Eh? Pero ni te lo has pensado.

—No hay nada qué pensar, no iré. Y si era todo lo que tenías que decirme...

Antes de que cerrara la puerta por completo, Kirishima puso resistencia sosteniendo el picaporte.

—Espera, aún no termino.

Bakugou dejó de intentar cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Bakugou, últimamente has estado comportándote de manera extraña. Me gustaría pensar que todo han sido figuraciones mías pero creo que no es así, te sucede algo.

Katsuki achicó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca.

—¿Qué cosa has dicho? Ahora eres psicólogo ¿o qué? Solo estoy cansado, deja de querer ver cosas donde no las hay.

Kirishima chistó y soltó el picaporte.

—Somos amigos, deberías confiar un poco más en mí. Pero está bien, no voy a preguntar más.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un volante, lo desdobló y lo estampó en el pecho de Katsuki.

—Si después te arrepientes y te animas a ir con nosotros al festival, allí viene toda la información.

Se dio la media vuelta para irse, mas sus pies no avanzaron y antes de que esto sucediera, habló con un tono muy serio sin mirar a la cara de su compañero.

—Si tienes algo que debas solucionar, es preferible hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No importa si no funciona —volteó a ver a Bakugou por encima de su hombro—. No querrás lamentarte después.

—¿Ah? —Bakugou alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué estás diciendo, cabello de puerco espín?

—Jajaja, solo es un consejo que recibí. Nos vemos en el festival.

Tras decir aquello, Kirishima se alejó por el pasillo. Bakugou resopló y observó el volante que recibió.

—¿Por qué habla como si supiera?

Arrugó la hoja y la tiró dentro del cesto de basura. Volvió a echarse sobre su cama y se quedó mirando hacia el techo de su habitación.

De repente su teléfono sonó indicándole que acaba de recibir un mensaje de texto. Estiró la mano hasta alcanzar el móvil y leyó la pantalla: era su padre.

_«Hola hijo, espero que todo esté bien en U.A. Tu madre me dijo que vendrás a casa estas vacaciones, no quiere que lo sepas pero está muy feliz de tenerte de regreso. Si quieres yo puedo ir a recogerte a la escuela, solo avísame. Te queremos.»_

—Tch. ¿Por qué ese anciano es tan sentimental?

Dejó el teléfono a un lado sin la más mínima intención de contestar el mensaje, pero de pronto estaba pensando en Uraraka; en lo mucho que ella deseaba poder estar de vuelta en su casa viendo a sus padres.

Cuando ella lloró agradeciéndole por darle las buenas noticias, Katsuki terminó de comprender lo mucho que le afectaba estar cerca de ella.

Volvió a tomar su teléfono para escribirle a su padre.

_«Llegaré el miércoles, no vengas. Preparen curry extra picante.»_

(...)

Aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido a casa, en el edificio todavía quedaban unos cuantos compañeros que se retirarían del plantel al siguiente día por la mañana.

Era sábado por la noche. Bakugou bajó al primer piso y en la sala de estar notó la presencia de Tsuyu, Yaoyorozu, Mina, Todoroki, Ojirou y Deku. Mina buscaba desesperada un canal en la televisión mientras el resto conversaba.

La mirada de Bakugou recorrió toda la habitación pero no vio a Uraraka por ningún lado. Se preguntó si ella al final logró ir a su ciudad natal.

Sin que los demás le prestaran atención, enfocados cada quien en sus asuntos, la oreja de Katsuki vibró al escuchar un nombre en particular y haciéndose el tonto, continuó metido en aquella charla.

—Ochaco no ha querido salir de su habitación, _kero. _Estoy preocupada.

—¿Estará deprimida? ¡Ay, pocrecita! Entonces no consiguió el dinero para sus boletos de regreso. —mencionó Yaoyorozu—. Voy a comprarlos para ella, así no tendrá de qué preocuparse.

—No creo que Ochaco los acepte —Tsuyu se puso un dedo en la barbilla—. Ya anteriormente rechazó cualquier ayuda económica que le ofrecimos, _kero_. Quizá se sentiría peor si cree que le tenemos lástima; aunque también quiero hacer algo por ella.

—Entonces ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

—_¿Cara redonda no irá a su casa después de todo? —_pensó Bakugou.

—¡AAH! ¡LO ENCONTRÉ! —Gritó Mina, aturdiendo a sus compañeros quienes voltearon a ver al televisor— ¡La etapa final del concurso donde el profesor Yamada es el gran presentador!

—Oh, así que será televisado. —murmuró Deku.

—¿Qué concurso es? —preguntó Ojirou.

—Hace poco la agencia de viajes de Mrs. Lovely organizó un concurso de parejas para ganar un viaje al Monte Fuji. En realidad el premio es bastante bueno considerando los hoteles y condominios que maneja la agencia y los convenios con restaurantes, entre otras cosas. Además, Mrs. Lovely es la heroína del amor, y ella preparó todo con sumo cuidado.

—Vaya Midoriya, conoces mucho de los héroes. —dijo Todoroki.

Bakugou puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jeje soy un gran fan. Ahh... Este programa será emocionante, qué suerte tendrán los ganadores.

—¿Y por qué no participaste? —Le cuestionó Yaoyorozu.

—Bueno, la verdad —se sonrojó—... es un concurso de parejas de novios o esposos.

Todos comprendieron y simplemente soltaron un _«Ahh» _que se oyó en toda la sala. Katsuki miró a Deku con total indiferencia, para alguien como Izuku no habría resultado un gran problema conseguir una chica que participara con él; no tendría que recurrir a la amenaza o chantaje y sin embargo allí estaba, resignado desde el principio.

—_Perdedor._

La atención de cada uno quedó puesta en la pantalla de la televisión donde Present Mic hacía movimientos exagerados sobre el escenario y el público exclamaba.

Bakugou permaneció recargado en un muro y desde su distancia miró el evento final. Una parte de él agradeció no tener que estar allí haciendo el ridículo, en especial después de saber que Midoriya tenía conocimiento del concurso y que parte de sus compañeros seguían la transmisión en vivo.

Cuando vio a los participantes, reconoció a una pareja en particular. Eran los enamorados que no dejaban de hablar el día que fue a comprar su sopa instantánea picante. Apretó los dientes, a esos dos ni siquiera les gustaba el montañismo.

Cuando las entrevistas individuales comenzaron, Bakugou se imaginó sentado en el lugar del participante. Present Mic realizaba las preguntas y en su cabeza, Katsuki respondía dándose cuenta que sabía de Uraraka más de lo que creía.

—Muy bien tortolito, la siguiente pregunta es: ¿cuál es la comida favorita de tu novia?

—_Mochi._

—¿Qué cosas le gusta hacer para pasar el rato?

—_Ver programas donde la gente se cae de manera graciosa._

Present Mic seguía haciendo el interrogatorio para el participante al tiempo que Katsuki continuaba dando respuestas mentales. Las cosas cambiaron para el muchacho cuando para cierta cuestión no tenía una contestación.

—¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a tu novia sobre tu aspecto físico?

El chico del programa se puso tímido pero dio una respuesta, en cambio Bakugou quien veía la transmisión se quedó pensando en qué hubiera contestado él.

De la información que Ochaco le entregó en el gimnasio, no había nada sobre eso porque lógicamente ellos no era una pareja real. Entonces sus ojos captaron a cierto muchacho de melena verdusca: Deku.

Una de las hojas que aquella carpeta contenía, traía incluida una página que seguramente Uraraka olvidó sacar; no obstante, Bakugou alcanzó a leerla. No dudaba ni un poco que se trataba de Midoriya y eso de cierta forma, le dolió, le lastimó también el darse cuenta de cuánto le importaba.

Así que después de todo, no había respuesta a esa pregunta. Posiblemente se les habría ocurrido una mentira, pero aun así no tenía ni idea de qué cosa pudo ser. ¿Su cabello? ¿Sus ojos? ¿Había algo en él que realmente resultara atractivo para Uraraka?

Sin intención de seguir viendo el programa, decidió ir a tomar una ducha. Todoroki fue el único en mirar de reojo el momento en que el muchacho rubio se alejó.

En su habitación, Ochaco se mantuvo sintonizando el concurso. Sentada sobre la alfombra abrazando sus rodillas. Llevaba un buen rato de esa manera y parecía no cansarse.

Cuando las últimas dos parejas de participantes llegaron a la última ronda de preguntas, Present Mic les preguntó el motivo por el que decidieron participar en aquel concurso; sin quererlo, Uraraka rió al pensar en qué pudo contestar.

_«Porque arruiné una camiseta de Bakugou y él me obligó a ser su novia.»_

Aquella sonrisa que finalmente decoraba sus labios, detuvo su extensión truncándose en el camino. La verdadera respuesta quizá ya no era esa. A Uraraka le gustaba ver a las personas felices y cuando Katsuki le dijo que quería ir al Monte Fuji casi podía imaginarlo con su rostro victorioso y sus brillantes ojos carmesí.

Sí, eso la motivaba a continuar. Ochaco quería ver un rostro feliz en Katsuki. Se imaginó tantos posibles diálogos, aunque lo más lógico era pensar que él no querría pasar ese tiempo con ella y terminarían separados en el viaje.

—Fue lo mejor ¿verdad? Bakugou se libró de este bochornoso encuentro.

Sus rodillas fueron liberadas para extenderse por todo el suelo. La pareja ganadora fue anunciada; Mrs. Lovely apareció para felicitarla y entregar el premio simbólico.

(...)

El domingo por la mañana Ochaco fue a despedirse de Yaoyorozu y Tsuyu. Ambas muchachas se sintieron mejor de ver que su compañera lucía más animada.

—Entonces ¿te quedarás? —preguntó Asui.

—Mmm... sí. Pero estaré bien, no tienen porqué preocuparse.

—¿Irás al festival?

Recordó que prometió darle una respuesta a Midoriya, él estaba a escasos metros de distancia por lo que lo notó de inmediato.

—Bueno... supongo que tendré mucho tiempo libre así que, lo haré. —Sonrió.

—Chicas diviértanse mucho —mencionó Momo—. Yo no podré ir pero cuando regresemos de vacaciones podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta aquí en la escuela.

—Que tengas un lindo viaje. —expresó Ochaco.

—Nos vemos en martes Ochaco, _kero_. Podemos encontrarnos en la estación de trenes.

—Sí, hasta entonces.

El resto de ese día, todos sus compañeros se marcharon a disfrutar sus vacaciones, o al menos así lo creyó ella hasta que se encontró con Bakugou en el ascensor. El chico bajó pasando de largo, evitando mirarla a la cara; Uraraka subió dándole la espalda.

—Para nosotros, así eran las cosas al principio. Tarde o temprano todo volvería la normalidad.

Ni en el comedor, ni en la sala de estar, ni siquiera en la cocina. No volvieron a toparse otra vez.

Cuando llegó el lunes, Uraraka tenía la idea de que no se enteraría del momento en que Katsuki saliera de U.A

Dirigiéndose al centro de cómputo, asomó la cabeza esperando ver al encargado.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Un hombre musculoso movió su silla para ver a la jovencita, Ochaco hizo una reverencia.

—Tú eres de la clase 1-A.

—Sí, soy Ochaco Uraraka. Ehh... me preguntaba si puedo utilizar una de las computadoras.

El hombre volvió a su sitio.

—Tienes mi permiso.

—Gracias profesor Vlad.

El aula estaba sola, solo el hombre se hallaba en el lugar tecleando e imprimiendo documentos que después grapaba.

Uraraka se sentó frente a uno de los equipos para enviar un correo electrónico a su papá. Aunque sus padres no manejaban mucho este tipo de cosas, sabía bien que su padre leería el mensaje en cuanto tuviera acceso.

Al abrir su bandeja de entrada, comenzó a eliminar los correos basura; sin embargo, había unos muy diferentes a los otros.

_«CONCURSO. ETAPA 1»_

_«CONCURSO. ETAPA 2»_

_«CONCURSO. ETAPA 3»_

_«CONCURSO. Notificación»_

—¿Qué podrá ser todo esto?

Comenzó leyendo el primero de ellos llevándose la gran sorpresa de que cada vez que avanzaban las fases del concurso, eran notificados por correo electrónico.

Prosiguió con cada uno de ellos hasta llegar al tercero. Esperando leer el mensaje donde les informaban que lamentablemente no habían clasificado, Ochaco abrió mucho sus ojos cuando se enteró de algo muy distinto a lo que Bakugou le mencionó en el gimnasio.

—¡Felicidades! Han avanzado hasta la ronda final del gran concurso de parejas. Por favor comuníquense a la siguiente dirección de correo electrónico o teléfono para confirmar su asistencia al estudio de grabación de las instalaciones BBK —leyó—. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PASAMOS?!

Miró la fecha en que recibió el correo: una semana antes del evento. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Pero, pero... ¿Por qué Bakugou me dijo que no pasamos a la siguiente fase?

Abrió el siguiente y último correo, aquel que llevaba como asunto "notificación".

_«Buenos días. Debido a que ha sido imposible poder comunicarse con usted a los números telefónicos registrados, le solicitamos amablemente por favor nos confirme su asistencia al evento de la tercera etapa del concurso. Si no se obtiene una respuesta dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas, nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de descalificarles del concurso.»_

Las manos de Uraraka se volvieron frías y sudorosas. No podía asimilar lo que acababa de leer.

—Bakugou mintió —musitó—. No quiso que continuáramos ¿por qué? Si el de verdad quería ganar... ¿Le avergonzaría salir en televisión?

Llevó una mano a su pecho.

—Sí, eso es lo más seguro. Claro, él lo dijo, nuestra relación falsa era un asunto de dos y nadie más debía saberlo. Tal vez esperaba que este concurso fuera más discreto.

El saber que pudieron haber estado cerca de alcanzar la victoria la hizo sentir extraña. En especial porque Katsuki renunció fácil y repentinamente a algo que tanto deseaba.

—¿Y si fue por mi culpa? ¿Sería por lo de papá?

Respiró hondo.

—Debo hablar con él.

—¡OCHACO URARAKA!

—¡AAHH! ¡Profesor Yamada, me asustó!

—¡Shh! —Se quejó Vlad.

—Ups. Lo siento —dijo el hombre de exótica cabellera rubia—. Uraraka, ¿por qué?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

El profesor movía sus manos en el aire. Pronto se inclinó y bajó la voz tanto como pudo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y Bakugou estaban participando? Lo peor, ni siquiera se presentaron y fueron descalificados.

La cara de la joven se sonrojó a tope.

—Lo-lo siento.

—¿Qué pasó? Mrs. Lovely me preguntó si todo estaba bien con ustedes —se puso una mano cerca de boca—. Aquí entre nos, ustedes pudieron haber ganado.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y asustada.

—Ah, pero sí que me sorprendí cuando me enteré de que ustedes dos...

—Profesor no es eso, no es... No es lo que cree.

Al ver el semblante de Uraraka, Present Mic dedujo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Moderó su volumen y le puso una mano en el hombro a su alumna.

—Entiendo. Lo siento mucho. Pero estas cosas pasan, y solo debes enfrentarlas y continuar, así es la vida. Ya encontrarás un nuevo amor.

Ochaco levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Bakugou y tú terminaron su relación ¿verdad? Por eso ya no continuaron en el concurso.

Una de las cejas de la jovencita comenzó a temblar en un nervioso e involuntario tic.

—B-bueno la verd...

—Calma, calma. Está bien si quieres llorar, nadie va a juzgarte.

—No quiero llorar.

—¡Esa es mi alumna! Valiente y fuerte —celebró—. Si me dejas darte un consejo, la próxima vez sal con un muchacho como Iida. Aunque es demasiado serio para su edad estoy seguro que alguien como él no te romperá el corazón.

Uraraka se rió, el profesor Yamada quería hacerla reír para cambiar su carita triste.

—Gracias profesor.

—DON'T WORRY! Para eso estoy aquí.

A pesar de que Uraraka quiso hablar con Bakugou, él nunca apareció en su camino y por más veces que llamara a la puerta de su habitación, no abrió.

—Parece que se ha ido.

(...)

La tarde del martes llegó. El día estaba perfecto para disfrutar de un paseo al aire libre. Uraraka llegó a la estación donde se encontró con Tsuyu y emocionada miraba a la personas vestir yukatas para el festival.

Había muchos puestos de comida y juegos; niños corrían felices y parejas avanzaban por delante de ellas, algunas incluso se tomaron de las manos.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación de otro día? —dijo Tsuyu— Donde decíamos quién sería el mejor candidato para venir al festival.

—Sí, qué gracioso. Pensar que tú y yo venimos juntas.

—¡Oh! ¡Asui, Uraraka, por acá!

Las chicas miraron a Denki moviendo su mano para atraer su atención. Llegaron hasta él encontrándose también con Sero, Jirou y Deku.

—Qué bien, ya que estamos la mayoría ¿por qué no vamos a ver los puestos de comida? —mencionó Kaminari y se paró junto a Jirou.

—¿La mayoría? —Uraraka miró a Tsuyu.

—Kirishima también vendrá. —aclaró.

—Oh, ya veo.

Anduvieron por los largos pasillos decorados con luces; el olor a comida, las interminables voces, todo era tal y como se esperaba.

De repente se separaron. Deku se acercó a un puesto de juegos y Ochaco fue detrás de él, quien emocionado veía uno de los premios.

—¡Una figura de All Might con atuendo veraniego! ¡Es de edición limitada!

Uraraka sonrió.

—Eres un gran fan de All Might, Deku. ¿Por qué no juegas? Puede ser que ganes.

Midoriya se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Tú lo crees?

Ella apretó los puños y afirmó.

—¡Vamos Deku!

El juego consistía en tirar un aro hacia el premio que se deseara obtener; para ello se necesitaba de una gran puntería. Deku arrojó tres aros pero no pudo acertar a la figura de All Might y en su lugar, logró ganar un robot de una serie infantil.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez?

—No, no podemos forzar a la suerte. Estoy seguro que ese All Might será para alguien que de verdad lo merezca.

Un estallido y la macabra risa de un sujeto los hicieron mirar atrás. En uno de los puestos de juegos, un chico derribó todos los obstáculos con el corcho de un riffle, ganando el premio más valioso.

Los niños lo miraban asombrados mientras que el anciano del local le entregaba una gran caja con caramelos. Uno de los infantes se veía demasiado molesto con el ganador.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, mocoso. —alardeó.

—Bakugou, no era necesario que hicieras eso. Además ¿no dijiste que casi no te gustan las cosas dulces? —Le reprendió Kirishima.

—Cierra la boca, ese mocoso me retó y yo dije que ganaría ¿no? Pues que ahora se trague sus palabras y viva con ello. Ahora ¿a dónde más debo ir y demostrar que soy el mejor?

Las miradas de los cuatro finalmente se encontraron. El rostro malvado de Katsuki desapareció cuando vio a Uraraka junto a Deku; ella se cohibió.

—Ah, chicos. Los estaba buscando —dijo Kirishima—. ¿Y los demás?

—Fueron al baño y a comprar comida, no deben tardar mucho. —respondió Deku.

Bakugou miró el robot en la mano de Midoriya, luego observó el puesto detrás de él. Le entregó su caja de dulces a Kirishima y caminó hacia Deku haciéndolo estremecer, creyendo que lo intimidaría pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Como si jamás los hubiera visto, Katsuki sacó dinero de su billetera y pagó por un solo aro para arrojarlo. Sus compañeros veían expectantes lo que acontecería.

En el primer y único intento, el aro cayó sobre la figura de All Might haciendo que Deku se emocionara. Kirishima no pudo evitar alegrarse por lo bueno que era Katsuki y Ochaco admiraba el perfil del rubio. Sentía esas fuertes palpitaciones en su pecho. Bakugou era genial.

_«Él es el tipo de persona que siempre gana ¿eh?»_

—¡Bien hecho, Kacchan!

—¡Blah! —Katsuki miró a Deku con una mirada desafiante—. Dile eso al miserable robot que ganaste.

Pasó de él sosteniendo su nueva figura de All Might.

—Bakugou ¿a dónde vas? —gritó Kirishima—. No sé por qué es así. Ha estado de un puesto a otro queriendo ganarlo todo.

—Kacchan siempre ha sido ese tipo de persona.

En el suelo, Uraraka vio tirada la billetera de Katsuki. La recogió y caminó entre la muchedumbre para alcanzarlo.

—Voy a devolverle esto. —Les avisó.

—¡Encontrémonos cerca de la fuente! —exclamó Kirishima.

(...)

Por más que trató de llegar a él, Bakugou se movía demasiado rápido, como si estuviera escapando del _matsuri_. Uraraka se detuvo a descansar y mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta que estaba en la orilla cerca del lago de la ciudad. Del otro lado había una gran rueda de la fortuna llena de luces de colores.

Permaneció pegada al barandal del puente observando el majestuoso paisaje con un cielo casi oscuro.

Su mano derecha tocó el barandal de hierro al tiempo que se acercó de lleno para mirar. No había mucho ruido por aquella zona; pocas personas caminaban cerca, la mayoría se concentraba en el festival.

Mientras su mirada recorría el lugar, divisó a Katsuki. Él yacía sentado sobre una solitaria banca de cemento, mirando también el encanto del paisaje; pero se veía tan triste su soledad que Ochaco casi pudo sentirse de la misma manera.

Se dirigió a él percibiendo algún detalle cada vez que acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Bakugou sostenía la figura de All Might con ambas manos, su cuerpo estaba encorvado hacia delante y su cabeza ligeramente alzada.

Olía a perfume, y recordó que él solo lo usaba para ocasiones especiales.

—Bakugou.

Su suave murmullo alertó a Katsuki, volvió el rostro hacia ella con una expresión de sorpresa. No hubo palabras por unos segundos, cuando él dijo algo, Ochaco interrumpió, pues sabía bien que él empezaría a ponerse a la defensiva.

—No vine a molestarte —extendió hacia él la billetera—. Se te cayó y te busqué para devolvértela.

Su mano derecha dudó unos instantes en reaccionar. Con un movimiento un poco torpe, tomó su cartera.

—Gracias. —dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno... me voy.

Uraraka caminó unos cuantos metros maldiciéndose internamente por no querer alejarse realmente. Poniendo todo su esfuerzo, se detuvo y regresó decidida a enfrentar sus miedos.

—¡Me mentiste! —soltó—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no pasamos a la siguiente fase?

Bakugou levantó el rostro. Todo lo que podía ver era el semblante aturdido de Ochaco.

—Recibí todos los correos del concurso, sí logramos llegar a la recta final pero nunca confirmamos nuestra asistencia y nos descalificaron. ¿Por qué?

—Eso no importa.

—Claro que importa —Ochaco paró un segundo para respirar, su cuerpo había empezado a vibrar—. Tú querías ganar.

—Basta ya, eso es cosa del pasado. ¿No deberías estar contenta de tener esta libertad para poder hacer lo quieres? Puedes salir con tus amigos y estar pegada con el apestoso de Deku así que deja de darle importancia al estúpido concurso.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

—Solo quiero saber la verdad. ¿Por qué me engañaste haciéndome creer que fracasamos? ¿Hice algo malo?

Bakugou enfocó su mirada en ella para luego evadirla. No podía mantener el contacto visual, quería volver a esos días donde no sentía nada por ella.

Caminó para no responder, Uraraka volvió a hablar.

—¡Bakugou! ¡Respóndeme!

—¡He dicho que lo dejes por la paz! —contestó desesperado—. ¡No podía hacerte esto! ¡Si hubiéramos ganado no podrías ir a casa con tu familia ni ver a tu padre! Además...

Su pecho subía y bajaba, no entendía por qué no podía guardar sus palabras. Era como si salieran por sí solas. Su repentina confesión logró hacer que Ochaco se quedara muda.

—Además a ti te gusta Deku. Puedo ser todo pero...

Se miraron, por la luz de los fuegos artificiales, los ojos de Katsuki brillaban.

—¿Pero?

—Pero no tengo permitido estorbar en tu vida sentimental. Solo eso.

—Bakugou... Desististe de ganar ¿por mí?

Él bajó la mirada.

—Me voy.

—¡Espera, espera!

La mano de la jovencita lo atrapó; el sentir la piel de Ochaco hizo que le dieran escalofríos por lo que rápidamente apartó su brazo.

—Ya te dije lo que querías saber, cara redonda. Ahora, vuelve con tus amigos.

—No me gusta Deku.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Qué?

—No me gusta Deku —repitió—. Me di cuenta que lo que siento por él es admiración, es algo parecido a lo que muchas personas sienten por los héroes.

—Pues eso a mí qué me importa.

—¡Seguías diciendo que me gusta Deku una y otra vez, en cada momento! ¡Y no es así!

—¡Pues porque lo parece! Además ¿no escribiste una confesión amorosa diciendo que quieres acariciarlo como a un perro y que te gustan sus estúpidas pecas? ¡Eso para mí está muy claro, cara redonda!

Ante la desesperación, en un impulso Uraraka tomó a Bakugou de la camiseta y lo estampó de espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

—¡Hablaba de ti! ¡Tú eres al que quiero acariciarle la cabeza como a un cachorro! ¡Son tus pecas las que me gustan! ¡Tú eres el que me gusta!

Bakugou se quedó sin habla mientras Ochaco temblaba aún con sus manos sujetando con fuerza su camiseta.

Otro fuego artificial iluminó el cielo nocturno, todo ruido alrededor desapareció y cada uno de ellos en su interior aseguraba que eran sus latidos lo único que podía oír el uno del otro.


	10. EL NOVIO ADECUADO

**Capítulo 10.- "****El novio adecuado****"**

Una gran corriente de calor atravesó todo el cuerpo de Katsuki. Achicó los ojos y sintió tensión en su mandíbula. A pesar de que su compañera de clases seguía mirándolo de esa manera tan tierna: con sus ojos brillantes y cejas ligeramente elevadas; algo no estaba bien.

No quería enfadarse; mas, odiaba que trataran de burlarse de él.

Sujetó las muñecas de Uraraka y cambió la posición de sus cuerpos a una velocidad impresionante. Pronto era ella quien mantenía su espalda pegada al tronco de aquel árbol donde anteriormente aprisionó al chico.

—No es gracioso —le habló muy cerca de su rostro, observándola con sus intensos ojos rojizos—. No lo es en lo absoluto.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bakugou?

—Ni siquiera voy a repetirlo, no quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

Soltó sus muñecas dispuesto a retirarse de aquel sitio, Uraraka seguía confundida por sus palabras, aunque también le comenzaba a llenar una especie de tristeza. ¿Eso era un rechazo a sus sentimientos?

—No es mentira —ella insistió, él no miró hacia atrás—. No tendría por qué engañarte con algo tan delicado como una confesión.

—Tú no sientes eso por mí —se detuvo sin darle la cara, estaba demasiado conmocionado, nunca se preparó para enfrentar una situación similar—. Hace poco sentías algo por Deku, ahora dices esta tontería. Madura, Uraraka.

El corazón de la jovencita empezó su salvaje latir, no estaba mintiendo y le dolía que él no le creyera. Minimizar sus sentimientos a un nulo engaño era peor que ser rechazada.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho de decidir si lo que digo es mentira o no, si lo digo es porque es verdad.

—Tengo mi propio derecho de creerte o no —intervino con notable fuerza en su voz—. Y no te creo.

Cuando sintió que tenía la suficiente capacidad de mirarla a los ojos sin sentir que moriría, Bakugou volteó. Uraraka temblaba y ponía todo su empeño en disimularlo.

—Si lo que quieres es reírte o vengarte de mí por el tiempo que te obligué a pasar conmigo, entonces preferiría que me abofetearas. Anda, ven y dame un buen golpe, que no pienso meter mis manos.

—¿Estás loco? De eso no se trata, Bakugou. No estoy enojada contigo, estoy…

—En ese caso, ¿quieres gritarme? Bien, grítame hasta que te desahogues lo suficiente, pero no vengas a jugar a estar enamorada de mí. Fui honesto contigo cuando te dije que terminaba con el concurso para que fueras libre, eso debería bastar para que te alejes de mí.

Ochaco se quedó con una mano en el aire y sus labios medio abiertos. Aunque Katsuki presenció tal acción, no dijo nada cuando la vio arrepentirse de hablar.

—De acuerdo —la jovencita se mantuvo serena, su corazón continuaba latiendo con fuerza, pero presentía que lograría controlarlo dentro de poco—. Dejemos las cosas así.

Respiró hondo y fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos carmesí. No supo lo mucho que le gustaban hasta ese momento.

—Perdona mis impulsos y el hecho de que arruiné tu camiseta. Gracias por estas semanas, aunque al principio me sentía incómoda y presionada, fue divertido.

Bakugou tensó sus cejas. No esperaba oír agradecimientos por algo como eso. Uraraka fue obligada a participar en un concurso que no le interesaba, acoplándose a las exigencias del muchacho, y allí estaba… dándole las gracias por los momentos divertidos.

Katsuki se puso una mano en la cintura y se inclinó ligeramente hacia su compañera.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios te pasa, cara redonda? ¿Acaso eres una masoquista?

Ella tragó saliva.

—También te divertiste ¿verdad?

Él elevó sus cejas.

—¡Para nada!

—Muy bien. Qué triste que así haya sido, a pesar de eso yo sí me la pasé bien, y ojalá pronto puedas ir al Monte Fuji.

Esta vez fue Ochaco quien comenzó a caminar rumbo al _matsuri_, dando por finalizado su encuentro con Bakugou.

El rubio apretó sus puños y arrugó la frente.

—Disfruta tus vacaciones, Baku…

—¡Eres tan irritante! ¡Maldita sea la hora en que te pedí fingir ser mi novia!

Uraraka sintió que su cuerpo vibraba, mas no sabía si era debido a temor o a la potencia de su voz. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con el chico? ¿Por qué se alteraba de repente?

—¿Bakugou?

—Dices que te gusto ¡y haces todas esas malditas cosas!

—¿Eh?

—Dijiste que no eras un gorila salvaje y lo primero que haces al declararte es empujarme contra ese estúpido tronco. —Señaló.

—Lo-lo si...

—¡No lo digas! ¡Cállate! No digas que lo sientes, odio a la gente cobarde. Haces todo lo que escribimos en esa tonta historia de amor y que enviamos al concurso ¿disfrutas torturándome de esa forma?

Uraraka poco a poco comprendía lo que Katsuki en su modo de alteración, trataba de expresar. Pensó que quizás él también se sentía confundido respecto a ese lazo que ambos formaron con el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

La forma en que los ojos del chico la observaban, el temblor que trataba de esconder. Todas esas cosas eran signos de estar alerta y a la defensiva.

—Bakugou ¿tienes miedo?

Elevó sus cejas y contuvo el aire, lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza fue _«¿qué demonios pasa con ella?_». Y, sin embargo, a pesar de haberla inducido a marcharse, a que se alejara; Ochaco no se iba y en cambio decía y hacía más cosas que lo intrigaban.

Si ella continuaba allí, si Uraraka no se iba pronto, seguro sería más difícil rechazar esa confesión amorosa, aunque aún dudara de su veracidad.

—No tengo miedo.

Un pensamiento demasiado profundo nació en la mente de Ochaco; después de su admiración y confusión por Midoriya, entendía que las emociones eran pasajeras y lo mejor era comprenderlas despacio.

Bakugou seguía frente a ella con esa cara de pánico por no saber qué hacer en tanto que ella se mantenía casi del mismo modo, aunque un poco más tranquila. De todas formas, no esperaba que él aceptara sus sentimientos tan fácilmente y eso de cierta manera era un alivio, pues ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Lo único que podía confirmar, era el hecho de que la presencia de Bakugou le resultaba fascinante.

—Bakugou, tienes razón, terminemos con esto.

—¿Uh?

—Te dejaré en paz y volveremos a ser los mismos extraños que rara vez cruzan palabras. Tal como al principio.

El muchacho rubio se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y suspiró.

—Tardaste mucho en comprenderlo.

—Pero, quiero pedirte solo una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame abrazarte.

Katsuki sintió que un frío repentino lo recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza, miró con horror a la chica y tragó con dificultad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué quieres eso? ¡Estás loca!

—Solo será una vez y muy breve, nadie se enterará de esto si es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente? ¿Alguien está escondido grabándonos?

—¡Claro que no! Solo… yo solo necesito hacer esto para convencerme de que lo que siento es algo pasajero y con este abrazo quiero ponerle fin a ello.

Uraraka se sonrojó, jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez le pediría algo como eso al chico más temperamental de su grupo de compañeros.

—¿Ponerle fin? —musitó Katsuki—. Ah, ya entiendo.

—Entonces… ¿puedo?

La ceja derecha del muchacho comenzó a temblar.

—Hazlo rápido.

—Sí.

Los nervios hicieron que Katsuki titubeara en sus acciones. Sus brazos vibraban, se abrían y cerraban desistiendo al último instante. Uraraka no encontraba la manera de encajar entre ellos.

—¡Solo deja de moverte, Bakugou!

Él no respondió y se quedó firme sin moverse, fijando sus brazos a sus costados. Ochaco se acercó y lo rodeó con ambos brazos pegando su frente al pecho de él.

Su cuerpo era cálido y desprendía ese suave perfume que Katsuki usaba únicamente en ocasiones especiales. A pesar de que su corazón latía a mil por hora, Ochaco cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y atesorar ese momento.

Bakugou, por su parte, no quería ni respirar para no estropear la situación. Nunca había sido abrazado por una chica, y debido a que los brazos de Ochaco le rodeaban el torso aprisionando sus propias extremidades, no podía envolverla en ellas.

Pero se sentía bien ser abrazado por Uraraka.

Antes de que Bakugou dijera algo obligándola a soltarlo, Ochaco se desprendió de su cuerpo y tardó unos segundos en volver a mirarlo directamente. Le sonrió con sutilidad e hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias.

Sabía bien lo complicado que se tornarían las cosas si seguía alargando su estadía; Ochaco no dio oportunidad a más palabras y se fue corriendo, deseando poder dejar atrás esas emociones.

Bakugou quedó con su mente en blanco tardando en asimilar lo ocurrido.

—Estúpido concurso del demonio —escupió—. Nunca debiste aparecer ante mi vista.

(...)

—¿Eh? ¿Te vas tan pronto?

—Sí, discúlpenme, me siento un poco cansada y quiero dormir.

Ochaco regresó a reunirse con sus compañeros para explicarles que quería volver a los dormitorios de la escuela. A pesar de actuar con total normalidad, Asui y Kirishima notaron que algo no andaba del todo bien.

—Te acompañaré, ya pasa de las siete y no deberías volver sola. Un caballero debe...

—Uh... Gracias Kaminari, pero estaré bien.

—Eso fue rápido. —musitó derrotado.

—Chicos, nos vemos después de vacaciones.

—Uraraka, si quieres puedo...

Ochaco negó con sus manos antes de que Midoriya prosiguiera.

—No, no... jaja, deberían tener más confianza en mí. La estación no queda muy lejos de aquí, además soy una chica fuerte —levantó su puño con orgullo—. Me divertí mucho.

—Nos vemos pronto, Ochaco. _Kero._

Uraraka se despidió y tras eso, huyó hacia la estación.

Por supuesto que había disfrutado del _matsuri_; las luces de la ciudad; los fuegos artificiales, todo fue maravilloso. Incluso si su confesión resultó desastrosa, se sentía tranquila.

Parada en la línea del metro se dio cuenta que Bakugou también esperaba subir al vagón, no obstante, él parecía no haber notado su presencia.

Llevaba puestos los auriculares y seguía mirando hacia adelante. A esa hora no había tanta gente, por lo que esconderse no sería fácil. Luego de atormentarse pensando en una forma de escapar de él, llegó el transporte; al momento que las puertas se abrieron y lo vio subir al vagón, Ochaco entendió que las cosas para ellos regresaban a la normalidad.

Volvían a ser los mismos extraños de siempre. No tenía caso esconderse, ni siquiera había necesidad.

Ochaco se sentó cerca de la puerta; Katsuki, en el otro extremo del asiento. Entre ellos, un viejo y cansado hombre de negocios.

Lo primero que notó Uraraka era que su compañero solo llevaba una mochila en su regazo, y no vio por ninguna parte el gran premio que obtuvo al derrotar a los niños en el juego de puntería.

Después de unos minutos, el tren se detuvo en una estación donde bajó el hombre que iba sentado entre ambos. Así también lo hicieron las demás personas en el vagón dejándolos solo a ellos dos.

Ochaco se hundió en el asiento; nadie más subió. Eso significaba que viajarían solos el resto del camino.

_«Cálmate, cálmate, no pasa nada.»_

Jugueteó con sus dedos y a causa de los nervios, sin querer se hizo flotar. Rápidamente reaccionó al sentir la gravedad cero de su cuerpo que apenas se despegó un par de centímetros del asiento. Recuperó su peso normal y se aferró al tubo metálico. Su cara ardía de vergüenza, esperaba que Katsuki no lo hubiera notado.

Bakugou sacó su móvil del bolsillo para cambiar de canción. Mientras buscaba en sus archivos se topó con unos peculiares videos donde él y Uraraka trataban de parecer una pareja de novios, una lo más normal y real posible.

Lo meditó unos segundos, quería eliminar todo lo que los involucrara, pero a pesar de que su dedo se quedó a escasos milímetros de presionar la opción "eliminar", no lo hizo. Todavía no se sentía preparado.

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación. Guardó su teléfono y se quitó los auriculares para bajar.

Salió de la estación del metro y cruzó la calle mientras su cabeza le bombardeaba con demasiada información y recuerdos.

Lo peor no era tanto el hecho de creerse maldecido por el destino, sino por cierta presión que lo hacía poner una fuerza sobrehumana para seguir caminando con naturalidad a pesar de sentir que enloquecería.

Ochaco iba unos metros detrás de él, caminando tan despacio como podía esperando que él apresurara el paso, mas Bakugou era un vago despistado que andaba a sus anchas y se preocupaba poco por acelerar.

Ambos se dirigían al mismo sitio, así que sería imposible separarse ese trayecto.

En un intento por patear una piedrita en el camino, el zapato de Ochaco salió volando y cayó justo en la cabeza de Katsuki. Cuando vio con horror que él se detuvo, Uraraka se escondió detrás de un poste de luz, recriminándose por ser tan torpe.

—Deja de querer ocultarte que aun así puedo verte.

Ochaco tragó saliva, continuó dándole la espalda sin salir hasta que Katsuki volvió a hablar.

—Sé que eres tú, cara redonda.

—¿Eh? —Levantó la cabeza—. ¿Qué?

Salió de su escondite mirando a Bakugou sostener su zapato en una mano.

—Te vi cuando subiste al vagón, y además también regresas a los dormitorios.

—Lamento haberte golpeado con mi zapato.

El muchacho extendió su brazo para entregárselo, ella saltó en un pie para avanzar unos pasos y tomarlo. Justo cuando lo alcanzaría, Katsuki quitó su mano alejando el zapato.

—¿Qué? ¡Bakugou!

—Te lo devolveré con una condición.

Él tenía esa expresión de planear algo malvado. Ochaco apretó los labios al ver sus ojos.

—¿Qué condición?

—Que vayas a casa de tus padres.

—¿Eh? No puedo ir... Quiero decir ¿tú por qué me dices esto?

Bakugou movió su brazo alejando más el zapato del alcance de Uraraka. Sabía que ella podía hacerse flotar y alcanzarlo, pero también tenía un plan en caso de que ella tomara esa alternativa.

—Escuché por ahí que no irás a tu pueblo porque no tienes dinero para el boleto de regreso.

Ella se sonrojó. Todas sus desgracias siempre eran expuestas ante alguien como él.

—Pu-pues sí, eso pasa. Y si ya sabes mi situación no sé por qué quieres que me vaya a Mie.

—Ah. Así que eres de la prefectura de Mie.

—¿Me devuelves mi zapato, por favor?

—Eso está como a quinientos kilómetros de distancia de esta ciudad.

Bakugou seguía jugando con el zapato de la chica pasándoselo de una mano a otra mientras miraba hacia arriba.

—¡Bakugou!

—Un boleto de ida en el _shinkansen_ podría costar algunos ocho mil yenes, lo cual es bastante caro. La opción más barata es el autobús, quizá te salga entre cuatro a cinco mil yenes pero solo hay viajes de noche y el viaje duraría cerca de cinco horas...

Uraraka dejó de intentar conseguir su zapato. Bakugou estaba hablando demasiado hasta el punto de hacerla analizar sus palabras.

—¿Tú cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Acaso lo investigaste en la estación?

El chico dejó de jugar con el zapato y volvió a verla para luego apuntarla con el calzado.

—Prepara tu equipaje, mañana irás a Mie.

Ochaco pestañeó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Solo hazlo. Este será el último favor que haré para pagar por lo que hice al involucrar tu "valioso tiempo" en el concurso.

—No me digas que compraste boletos para...

Bakugou negó moviendo el zapato de Uraraka.

—No tengo tanto dinero para darme esos lujos, si así fuera preferiría mil veces ir al Monte Fuji que pagarte un viaje a tu casita.

Ochaco bufó.

—¿Entonces cómo pretendes que vaya a mi pueblo?

Bakugou dejó el zapato en el suelo.

—Tengo un plan y tú no vas a negarte. Ya te lo dije, prepara tu equipaje y te quiero lista a las diez de la mañana.

—Pero Ba...

—¡Ah! —Levantó su dedo índice.

—Pe...

—¡AH! —Lo elevó más alto—. No me cuestiones.

—Quedamos en que seríamos unos extraños de nuevo.

—Y lo somos.

Uraraka se puso el calzado.

—Entonces ¿por qué me ayudas?

—Estoy practicando la caridad. Algún día seré el héroe número uno, a las masas les gustan estas cosas para subirlas a internet.

Tras una sonrisa macabra, Bakugou se dio la media vuelta y caminó por delante. No volvieron a hablar el resto de esa noche. Uraraka no sabía si sentirse relajada o más inquieta de lo normal.

—¿Bakugou haciendo caridad? Pff...

Lanzó dentro de su maleta un par de blusas.

—Primero me evita, luego rechaza mis sentimientos; después se pone todo raro, tieso, y ahora me obliga a ir a casa. ¿Qué rayos pasa con él?

Todavía preparaba sus cosas cuando miró hacia su escritorio. Un recuerdo llegó.

—Así que para alguien como él, solo puedo ser una chica gorila... ¡Pues que ni se lo crea tanto!

(...)

A las diez de la mañana, Uraraka bajó a la primera planta cargando una maleta y mochila. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, miró a Katsuki.

—Qué sorpresa, ya no eres una maldita impuntual.

Uraraka sopló un mechón de su pelo.

—Hice lo que me pediste ¿y ahora qué? ¿Puedes volar y me llevarás sobre tus alas hasta mi casa?

—Muy graciosa. Si pudiera volar jamás te llevaría sobre mis alas, se romperían.

—Bakugou, solo dime ¿cuál es tu plan? Si te estás vengando de mí y esto es una broma, acaba con ella.

Katsuki caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

—Ven.

Ochaco respiró hondo y lo siguió hasta las puertas de entrada de la escuela. El muchacho se paró frente a un vehículo negro estacionado junto a la acera y del lado del conductor salió un hombre de anteojos, bigote y apariencia dócil. Apenas hicieron contacto visual, el hombre mayor sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurró Ochaco a Katsuki—. ¿Quién es este señor?

—Mi papá.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Viejo, llegaste temprano.

—Tu madre me apuró, ella está muy feliz ¿sabes? Cuando le dije que...

—Sí, ya, ya... A ver —volteó con Uraraka—, mete tus cosas en el maletero.

La castaña seguía perpleja sin moverse, no sabía lo que pasaba.

—Déjame ayudarte.

El padre de Katsuki tomó su equipaje y lo guardó con cuidado, Ochaco apenas pudo reaccionar.

—Esto... señor... Yo...

—Es cierto, no me he presentado apropiadamente —cerró el maletero del automóvil y extendió su mano—. Soy el papá de Katsuki, Masaru Bakugou.

Ochaco estrechó su mano aún sin comprender del todo lo que acontecía.

—Ochaco Uraraka.

—Estoy agradecido de que seas amiga de mi hijo, gracias por cuidar de él.

—¿Uh?

Ochaco miró a Katsuki quien rodó los ojos.

—Katsuki me contó la situación y quiero que sepas que no tienes de qué preocuparte, no te sientas incómoda.

—¿Situación? —Volvió a mirar a su compañero—. ¿Podrías, no sé... explicarme?

Bakugou bufó y deshizo el amarre de sus brazos.

—Le pedí de favor a este anci... A mi padre —corrigió, al señor Masaru le brillaron los ojos—, llevarte hasta tu casa.

Ochaco abrió mucho sus ojos y boca.

—¡¿EEEH?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?!

—Por favor, sube.

—Pe-pe-pero señor, esto es demasiado... Bakugou no me dijo nada. Además, Mie está muy lejos de aquí, son como quinientos kilómetros y pues la gasolina...

—No te preocupes, jovencita. La verdad estoy muy emocionado por esto, y aprecio mucho la amistad que ustedes dos tienen.

A Uraraka no le quedaba muy clara la idea de amistad que Katsuki le contó a su padre. No quiso ser grosera, pues de todos modos el señor ya estaba allí, por tanto subió al vehículo en la parte del copiloto. Bakugou se sentó atrás.

—Van a ser las mejores cinco horas de tu vida. —Se burló Katsuki.

—¡Lo serán! —Uraraka miró hacia atrás con una expresión de felicidad plena dejando a su compañero pasmado por tal reacción—. ¡Gracias! ¡De verdad!

El trayecto se volvió una pesadilla para Bakugou. Su padre y Ochaco no dejaban de charlar cosas tan triviales como programas de televisión, opiniones sobre héroes y un sinfín de temas que él desconocía.

Era como si ellos dos se conocieran de años. Uraraka tomó una confianza sorprendente y lo peor vino cuando juntos cantaron una canción de la radio.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Bakugou se hundió en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Se puso los auriculares para no seguir oyendo.

Luego de tres horas, en un determinado punto, el señor Masaru se estacionó para comprar bebidas, Ochaco aprovechó para ir al baño y en su ausencia, Katsuki entró a la tienda junto con su padre.

Veía las cosas de los estantes sin prestar verdadera atención; lo cierto era que se sentía extrañamente tranquilo y en su mente solo podían sonar las risas de Uraraka.

—¿Quieres algo, hijo?

Volvió en sí cuando su padre le llamó, tomó cualquier cosa y se la entregó.

—Esto.

—Katsuki, hijo —el muchacho miró al hombre de gafas, a través de los cristales un par de ojos serenos lo observaban. Era como si él pudiera ver a través de su alma—. He pensado mucho desde que leí el mensaje que me enviaste anoche.

—Para. No empieces con tus sermones, viejo.

—Sé que eres un chico asombroso, tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti. Pero no voy a engañarme diciendo que eres especialmente amable con los demás, es por eso que sé que esta muchacha es alguien importante para ti.

Las orejas de Katsuki se pintaron de rojo, caminó sin parar hacia la caja registradora.

Tras pagar, volvieron al auto. Al notar que Uraraka todavía no regresaba del baño, Bakugou se asomó por la ventana y su pie comenzó a golpear el suelo en repetidas ocasiones.

—Debido a tu quirk que es tan asombroso, no has necesitado nada de mí. No puedo darte consejos para mejorarlo o incluso para ser un gran héroe; mas, si hubiera algo en lo que yo pudiera guiarte... es por eso que pensé que en esta ocasión, tal vez tú...

Bakugou echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bufó.

—Viejo, ya entendí tu punto. Quieres ser un buen padre y darme consejos sobre el amor. Pero ni tú fuiste el mejor en esos ámbitos, mamá te acosó hasta que cediste.

El hombre mayor comenzó a reír, Bakugou alzó una ceja.

—Tu madre, ella llegó al departamento de diseño con una presencia tan poderosa que me hizo temblar.

—No me cuentes eso de nuevo, me da asco.

—Ah... Me gustaba, pero me resultaba imposible acercarme a ella, por eso cuando comenzó a coquetearme agresivamente, una parte de mí estaba feliz... aunque la otra se sentía asustada. Si no hubiera sido por ella, quizá mi timidez habría impedido nuestra relación.

Bakugou sintió escalofríos y arrugó la frente.

—Es repugnante. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

El señor Masaru divisó a Uraraka, luego volvió la vista hacia los asientos traseros donde su hijo se situaba.

—A que eres tan parecido a tu madre en la mayoría de los aspectos, y no niego que me hace feliz que heredaras algunos rasgos de mí, aunque preferiría que no fueras tímido como yo.

—¡Estás de broma, anciano! —Bakugou se enderezó—. ¡Yo no soy tím...!

—Si te gusta esa jovencita, no le des tantas vueltas y díselo. Hazlo pronto, antes de que ella deje de ser tan cercana. Quizá descubras que tú también le gustas ¿o esperarás a que sea ella quien dé el primer paso? No todas las mujeres son como tu madre, Katsuki.

Bakugou no pudo reprochar nada, no hubo tiempo, pues Ochaco regresó al auto. Lo que su padre no sabía era que justamente fue la chica quien le declaró sus sentimientos con tal agresividad que la señora Mitsuki estaría orgullosa.

Y a pesar de que lo hizo, Katsuki tuvo miedo de que no fueran reales. No le habría importado tanto si él no se sintiera igual por ella.

Pero su padre tenía razón. Él al contrario de su madre, no era capaz de manejar esas cosas con tanta facilidad.

—Ochaco ¿puedo llamarte así?

—Claro que sí, señor Bakugou.

—¿Te gusta la malteada de fresa? Te compré una.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias.

—Hey Uraraka —habló Katsuki, Ochaco miró hacia atrás—. Pásame mi bolsa de mochis.

Uraraka cambió su expresión tal cual el chico lo imaginó.

—¿No dijiste que no te gustan los mochis?

—A veces tengo gustos exóticos. —Movió su mano insinuando que le entregara la bolsa.

—Aquí tienes.

Ochaco se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez que el automóvil siguió su curso, el señor Masaru miró por el retrovisor lo abrumado que lucía su hijo mientras se comía los dichosos mochis.

—Ochaco, me dijiste que tu padre tuvo una cirugía hace poco. ¿Cómo está ahora?

—Desde que pasó no he podido hablar con mi madre, le llamé con el teléfono de la escuela pero no hay nadie en casa todavía. Supongo que papá continúa hospitalizado.

—Si hay algo en lo que podamos apoyarte.

Uraraka movió sus manos rápidamente.

—No se preocupe, ya hicieron bastante por mí con este viaje. Estaré en deuda con ustedes.

(...)

La prefectura de Mie regalaba a sus espectadores hermosos paisajes verduscos, pues estaba rodeada de un denso bosque y algunas montañas.

Katsuki miraba a través de la ventana un sitio nuevo para él, al tiempo que su padre halagaba la belleza del panorama.

El vehículo se estacionó frente a una vivienda modesta dentro de uno de los tantos vecindarios.

Ochaco bajó del automóvil, después lo hizo el señor Masaru y al final, Katsuki.

El maletero fue abierto y Uraraka se apresuró a tomar sus cosas, esta vez fue Katsuki quien le ayudó a bajar la gran maleta.

—Gracias por esto, Bakugou.

—Lo que sea, ya estamos a mano.

—La verdad no sé en qué teníamos que estar a mano, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, está bien.

—Te ayudaré a llevar tu equipaje hasta la puerta.

Bakugou estaba siendo extrañamente amable, Ochaco no le cuestionó nada. Tocó el timbre de la casa pero nadie respondió.

—Parece que no hay nadie.

—¿Qué harás? —cuestionó Katsuki.

—Iré al hospital, mamá me dio todos los datos el día de la cirugía.

Bakugou vio las maletas.

—¿Y tus cosas?

—Las dejaré aquí, no pasa nada. Este vecindario es muy tranquilo.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital? —preguntó el señor Masaru.

—No se molesten, puedo encargarme de esto.

De repente, Ochaco hizo una gran reverencia.

—Gracias por traerme a casa —se enderezó—. Señor Bakugou, es usted muy amable —miró a Katsuki—. Baku...

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

Se dio la media vuelta pero al ver el rostro de su padre, se quedó quieto.

—Ochaco, fue un placer conocerte. Espero que en alguna visita de Katsuki, pueda llevarte a nuestra casa. A mi esposa le encantaría.

—¿Eh?

Uraraka se sonrojó.

—Bueno, me voy al auto. Katsuki, tómate tu tiempo.

Tras darle una palmada en el hombro, el señor Masaru se alejó para darles su espacio. Bakugou volvió la mirada hacia su compañera.

—Tu padre es muy bondadoso y tranquilo, no se parecen en nada.

—Qué graciosa eres, cara redonda. —soltó con un tono de sarcasmo.

—Bakugou, yo... bueno —se rascó la cabeza—... No sé cómo decirlo, pero me siento muy feliz por algún motivo. Todavía me cuesta creer que tú hayas sido la persona que me ayudó en estos momentos. Gracias.

—Deja de agradecerme, me incomodas. Solo ve con tus padres y no te gastes el dinero del boleto de regreso.

Uraraka rió, su expresión facial satisfizo el corazón del muchacho.

—Y... respecto a lo que te dije anoche —la sonrisa desapareció—... Lamento todo este drama. Sé que mi confesión fue presurosa e inoportuna. Lamento mucho si te hice pasar un mal rato.

—Olvida eso.

—Mmm —ella asintió—. Lo medité toda la noche, sé que estas vacaciones me serán de utilidad para encontrar una forma de pensar con mayor claridad. Así que, espero que también tengas un buen descanso y ojalá que pronto puedas ir al Monte Fuji.

Bakugou chistó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, pero lo del concurso y todo lo que pasó seguirá siendo nuestro secreto. Te dije que era un asunto de ambos.

—Pero ¿no se enteraron también el profesor Aizawa y Yamada?

—Lo olvidarán, son viejos y esas cosas pasan. Ahora me voy.

Katsuki se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse al automóvil.

—Espera, espera.

Miró por encima de su hombro. Ochaco buscaba en su mochila hasta encontrar algo. Sacó un sobre de papel y se lo entregó.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo hasta que llegues a tu casa.

Uraraka empujó el sobre contra él. A Bakugou no le quedó más remedio que tomarlo.

—No sé qué pasará cuando volvamos a clases, probablemente me arrepienta luego de todo lo que dije e hice, pero tú me dijiste que odias a la gente cobarde. Incluso si después me siento tonta, sé que hice lo correcto.

Ante unas palabras confusas, Katsuki aceptó y retomó el camino dejando a Uraraka detrás.

Subió al automóvil junto a su padre, mientras Ochaco tomó una ruta a pie hacia el hospital.

El motor arrancó, Bakugou observaba el sobre en sus manos. El señor Masaru no le preguntó qué era.

Pese a que quiso soportar las ganas de no abrirlo hasta llegar a casa, sus manos comenzaron a romper el papel hasta extraer una hoja doblada en cuatro partes.

_«¿Una carta?»_

Desdobló la hoja, había texto escrito con tinta azul. Era una carta sin manchas y arrugas, perfectamente estilizada. Procedió a leer en su mente el contenido de la misma sintiendo los latidos que aceleraban de nervios.

_«Bakugou:_

_Cuando leas estas palabras, estaremos a kilómetros de distancia; el espacio suficiente para nosotros._

_Dijiste que lo mío no eran las cartas cursis porque no van conmigo; en parte, creo que tienes razón. No pude escribirte nada cuando tenías que entregar una prueba de nuestro noviazgo falso, y ve ahora, traté de hacer una carta normal._

_No puedo decirte esto mientras te miro a la cara porque sé que moriré de vergüenza y comenzaré a flotar. Alguna vez creí que estaba enamorada de alguien; pobre joven e ingenua que confundió su amistad y admiración con sentimientos tan puros como el amor._

_Pero el verdadero golpe de confusión llegó a mí justo cuando empecé a convivir contigo._

_Sé que no vas a aceptar mis sentimientos, incluso pienso que yo misma soy propensa a dejarlos, puesto que, como lo dijeron en un programa de televisión: el amor juvenil es hermoso y efímero._

_Sin embargo, aunque pase el tiempo y mis sentimientos por ti desaparezcan, aún tendrás un espacio en mi corazón._

_Gracias por ser como eres, eso es justo lo que me gusta de ti._

_Ochaco Uraraka.»_

El pecho de Katsuki tenía esa fuerte sensación de opresión. Dobló la hoja queriendo ocultar el temblor de sus manos, pero fue inútil. Las palabras que Kirishima le dijo estaban atormentándolo.

_«__Si tienes algo que debas solucionar, es preferible hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No importa si no funciona. No querrás lamentarte después.__»_

Katsuki apretó los ojos dándose valor.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! —Su padre lo miró de reojo—. Viejo, para el auto.

Sin preguntar, el hombre estacionó el vehículo. De inmediato Katsuki bajó.

—Volveré pronto, ¡no me preguntes nada!

—Haz lo que debas hacer, hijo.

En un principio caminó en dirección contraria, pero después la desesperación fue tan poderosa que lo impulsó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Alcanzó a Ochaco, quien apenas estaba por cruzar una calle, y tomándola por sorpresa la sujetó de los hombros haciéndola retroceder.

Ella lo miraba intrigada, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, solo podía presenciar a su compañero agitado y turbado.

—Bakugou...

—¡Escúchame bien! ¡Más te vale que tus sentimientos por mí se queden intactos!

—¿Qué?

—¡No te atrevas a deshacerte de ellos!

Uraraka rápidamente pensó en la carta poniéndose tan roja como un tomate.

—¡Te dije que no abrieras el sobre todavía!

Bakugou atrapó su cara con ambas manos presionando sus mejillas.

—También me gustas, Uraraka.

Las cejas de la muchacha se elevaron incrédulas. De su boca no salían más palabras ni sonidos.

—Soy bueno en todo menos en esto, nunca me había gustado nadie, ni siquiera puedo entenderlo. No me gustan las cosas que no entiendo, me perturban y me hacen sentir vulnerable. Es una sensación desagradable.

Bakugou pasó saliva y finalmente liberó la cara de la muchacha.

—Más te vale no burlarte de mí.

—Si no lo entiendes... ¿cómo sabes que te gusto?

Katsuki lo pensó un poco, luego se miraron a los ojos.

—Porque no pude deshacerme del material que grabamos, de las fotos que nos tomamos, ni de esa horrible confesión falsa que me escribiste. Porque estoy constantemente pensando en tu maldita cara redonda y preguntándome por qué me gusta. Odio sentirme así de estúpido ¿sabes?

Ochaco quiso hablar pero él no lo permitió.

—Pero no quiero dejar de gustarte, ¡así que no vuelvas a amenazarme con cambiar tus sentimientos!

De pronto, Ochaco dejó de sentirse temerosa. La forma en que Katsuki descifraba y revelaba sus emociones eran tan normales en alguien como él. Tenía miedo de sentirse enamorado y no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

—Bien. No lo haré. Vas a seguir gustándome incluso cuando regresemos a clases.

—¡Así debe ser!

Ochaco se puso tímida y se encogió de hombros.

—Y... bueno... en ese caso, esto significa que tú y yo...

—¿Qué?

—Pues... eso... ahora ¿estamos en una relación?

Bakugou se puso colorado. Arrugó la frente y miró hacia otra parte.

—¿Me estoy precipitando? —preguntó ella.

—¡Estamos en una maldita relación!

Uraraka dio un respingo.

—¡Sí! —afirmó.

—Volveré al auto.

—Espera.

—¿Qué?

Ella apretó los labios y cerró sus manos.

—¡Déjame darte un abrazo!

—¿Ah?

—Será breve.

Katsuki se rascó el cuello, su corazón no estaba controlado. Extendió sus brazos con firmeza dándole la bienvenida a ellos, Ochaco se acercó lo suficiente para poder ser rodeada.

Era el abrazo de pareja más extraño y rígido que hubieran imaginado. Seguían avergonzados y temerosos, incapaces de darse una muestra de afecto apropiada. Entonces, por alguna razón, Bakugou tuvo la imagen mental de su madre coqueteando con su padre.

Su mano se movió hasta la cabeza de Ochaco y luego, a su barbilla, levantándole el rostro hasta él.

—¿Eh?

Uraraka comenzó a temblar.

—Voy a besarte. —Le informó con un tono de voz que lo hizo sonar muy serio.

—Pe-pero ¿no es eso muy repentino?

—Q uizá mañana no me quieras, o algo suceda. No quiero arrepentirme después.

Uraraka se paró de puntillas para alcanzarlo y al estar en el nivel adecuado donde ambos encajaban, unieron sus labios en un torpe y estático primer beso.

Ochaco ya tenía conocimiento de lo que significaba flotar, pero en ese momento, la sensación fue completamente distinta.

Katsuki conocía el calor en sus manos cuando sus explosiones se manifestaban, mas, al sostener la cintura de Ochaco, podía experimentar otro tipo de calidez.

Se separaron, Uraraka continuaba con sus ojos cerrados. Sus talones volvieron a tocar el suelo.

—Abre los ojos, cara redonda. Tengo que irme.

—Bakugou.

—¿Qué?

Ella sonrió.

—Sin duda, eres el novio adecuado para mí.

Las fosas nasales del muchacho se dilataron.

—¡Ja! ¡Pues eso es porque soy el mejor en todo!

Apretó una mejilla de Uraraka, ella apenas pudo protestar.

—Algún día iremos al Monte Fuji, ¡así que de ahora en adelante saca buenas notas!

—Eso sonó demasiado paternal, Bakugou.

—No quiero oír excusas. Ahora ve al hospital y...

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Una ligera corriente de aire mecía sus cabellos.

—Te veré en U.A. después de vacaciones.

Ella asintió.

—Sí. Nos vemos.

Bakugou retrocedió unos pasos, luego le dio la espalda y alzó una mano para despedirse. Ochaco lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Esas vacaciones de verano fueron para ambos jóvenes, el inicio de una tierna relación que comenzó como una extraña y confusa historia. Aquello que solía ser tan solo un asunto de dos.

FIN.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por haber leído esta historia!**_


End file.
